Fatigue
by MuZuN
Summary: Nos héros redeviendront-ils comme avant, et que vont faire les dieux? Après une longue attente dsl , voici le chapitre 17, le dernier !
1. Nouveau monde et truc poisseux

Titre : Fatigue

Auteur : MuZuN

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pas à moi, propriété de CLAMP…

Résumé : un nouveau monde, avec son lot de romance, de plumes et de déconnades !

Genre : un peu de tout, cela dépendra de mon humeur lors de l'écriture des différents chapitres.

**Nouveau monde et truc poisseux.**

« Puu ! Nous sommes arrivés !

- Hyuu hyuu ! Il fait chaud ici…

- Mais arrête avec tes « hyuu » !

- Ah ! Kuro-wanko se fâche tout rouge ! »

Pendant que les cris et menaces de mort fusaient à quelques mètres de lui, Shaolan se releva péniblement. Il était fatigué (en partie aussi, nous nous devons de le préciser, à cause des chamailleries incessantes des ersatz d'adultes du groupe, j'ai nommé, ou plutôt, CLAMP a nommé : Fye et Kurogané) ; et tous ces atterrissages ratés (eh oui Mokona, c'est la vérité) ne faisaient pas que du bien à ses muscles et articulations. Il épousseta ses vêtements et regarda autour de lui : Sakura était allée s'interposer entre les deux ennemis préférés pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Il sourit. _Sakura devient chaque jour un peu plus comme avant…Enfin, presque._ Un sourire triste effleura son visage, qu'il perdit aussitôt en repensant à sa mission. Levant les yeux au ciel, il remarqua que Fye disait vrai : il fait chaud dans ce monde, même très chaud.

« Euh, Fye-san ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shaolan ? réussi à dire le magicien entre deux esquives de coups de poing

- Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous veniez d'un pays très froid ?

- Oui, et… ?

- Eh bien…Il fait vraiment très chaud ici, je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous agiter comme ça si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de la chaleur… »

Le magicien s'arrêta de courir, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, et encore moins que quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura ne s'inquiète. Il eut un sourire sincère.

« Tu as raison, merci. Mais alors dit à Kukunéné d'arrêter de vouloir me tuer parce que c'est pour ça que je cours !

- C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale ! »

Il allait lui foncer dessus à nouveau quand il se ravisa.

« Et puis le gamin a raison, si t'as trop chaud, reste calme.

- Mais je…

- Hyaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Ce ravissant cri n'était pas un cochon qu'on égorge (comme vous le pensiez) mais Sakura qui, en explorant un peu les lieux alentours, s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec un autochtone de ce monde. Et quel autochtone ! Un nain, vert, poisseux, sale, et un nez crochu orné d'une purulente verrue à rendre jalouses toutes les plus horribles sorcières made in Walt Disney (paix à son âme). Mais le plus étrange détail de ce personnage (hormis sa laideur, qui plus est, est tellement tape-à-l'œil qu'elle a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du simple détail) était la brassière qu'il portait à son bras droit ; celle-ci était noire, avec un dessin fin et blanc qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à…une plume de Sakura ! Mais nos voyageurs interdimensionnels n'eurent pas le temps d'en voir plus, car d'un geste vif et assuré, le nain fonça sur Sakura, la souleva comme un rien et disparut dans les bois avant que Mokona n'ait eu le temps de dire « Mekyo ! »…

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Auteur : eh oui je sais c'est court, mais je trouve qu'arrêter là, c'est top pour le suspense, non ?

Sakura : Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui me fait enlever ?

Auteur : Ben tiens, pour que les autres puissent courir à ton secours lol

Bref, ma première fic Tsubasa, ne soyez pas trop durs ! Reviews onegai !


	2. La forêt

**La forêt**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Shaolan, Fye, Kurogané et Mokona avançaient péniblement dans la forêt à la recherche de Sakura et de son hideux kidnappeur. Au début, ils avaient pu suivre les traces de pas du nain dans la mousse, mais vers leur milieu, les bois étaient beaucoup moins humides et il n'y avait plus de mousse, ce qui fait qu'ils avançaient plus à tâtons qu'autrement. Voilà bien 2 heures qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, déjà parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, mais surtout car la chaleur grimpait en intensité, rendant chaque mouvement difficile et douloureux. Shaolan, en tête du groupe, commençait à céder à la panique..._Si ça se trouve, nous __n'avançons pas du tout dans la bonne direction...Sakura...Faites qu'il ne lui fasse__rien de mal..._

« Mokona sent une plume ! C'est très clair maintenant !

- Le nain avait une plume de Sakura dessinée sur son brassard, dit Kurogané. Si on trouve la plume, on trouvera peut-être ce nain pas loin. Ah…Je n'aime pas ça mais c'est la manjuu blanc qui va nous servir de guide.

-Mokona s'appelle Mokona ! Et le super guide, c'est une de mes 108 techniques secrètes ! »

Il sauta sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

« C'est par là !

- Alors allons-y » déclara Shaolan.

Ce fut leur première erreur : aucun d'entre eux n'avait noté l'inhabituel silence de Fye qui, malgré le fait d'avoir ôté 2 ou 3 couches de vêtements, souffrait vraiment de la chaleur de ce pays. Oh, il ne se plaignait pas, mais son éternel sourire était plus crispé qu'auparavant. _Enfin, Mokona a trouvé une piste…Nous allons retrouver Sakura-chan et sa plume et nous en aller d'ici…Pas que je n'aime pas ce monde, non non, c'est très joli, mais il fait trop chaud ! Bref, il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur notre tâche si je ne veux pas gaspiller mon énergie…Mais comment fait Kurorin pour supporter cette chaleur avec tout le noir qu'il porte? En plus ça a l'air super lourd, ça ne doit …Hein ! Qu'est-ce que … ? _

Ils étaient arrivés face à une place triangulaire complètement déboisée au beau milieu de la forêt ; à chaque angle du triangle se dressait une statue de marbre blanc d'environ 5 mètres de haut, chacune représentant un animal différent. La statue sur leur gauche était en fait un immense serpent, les yeux tournés vers le ciel et sa queue s'enfonçant dans la terre. La statue de droite représentait un lion, là encore les yeux vers le haut et les pattes ensevelies dans le sol. Mais le plus effrayant était ce qui s'érigeait face à eux : un dragon filiforme, mais à l'air redoutable, lui encore dans la même position que les deux autres. Cependant, le plus étrange n'étaient pas ces sculptures, mais l'endroit lui-même : un triangle d'herbes rouge vif, et pas de petites herbes, non, des hautes herbes qui arrivaient aux aisselles de Shaolan, donc au nombril de Fye et donc aux hanches de Kurogané (heureusement que Mokona se faisait porter…). Kurogané fut le premier à briser le silence.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Apparemment, répondit Shaolan, ça ressemble à un lieu de culte ; je pense que ces statues sont des dieux.

- Mokona sent une grande puissance magique à l'intérieur du triangle !

- Non, soupira le magicien. La magie provient des statues. »

La voix sifflante de Fye les fit tous se retourner. Ils remarquèrent alors l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait : les joues rouges, mais le reste du visage d'une étrange pâleur ; les cheveux collés à ses joues et à son front à cause de la transpiration ; la bouche ouverte pour aspirer le plus d'air possible…Mais ce qui retint l'attention de ses compagnons fut surtout l'air fatigué qu'il arborait, fatigue qui avait fini par venir à bout du masque souriant. Le magicien ne dit rien quand Mokona sauta sur son épaule et posa sa patte sur son front, l'air inquiet.

« Fye, tu… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, les herbes venaient de bouger juste au milieu de la place.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Auteur : Oui je sais, ils sont courts mes chapitres, mais si j'en mets 2 à la suite c'est trop long !

Sakura : Et moi je deviens quoi dans tout ça ?

Auteur : Je ne sais pas encore, on verra dans le chapitre 3 !

Sakura : Ca craint…

Fye : Je confirme…

Auteur : Mais non, ça ira vous verrez !

Reviews please ! Et à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Intrigue

**Intrigue...**

Pendant que Shaolan, Kurogané, Fye et Mokona erraient dans la forêt, Sakura avait bien du mal à rester consciente tant son ravisseur, qui courait à une vitesse qui aurait rendu jaloux Carl Lewis, la secouait dans tous les sens. _Apparemment, l'état dans lequel je serais en arrivant lui importe peu..._Elle avait arrêté de crier depuis longtemps, cela lui faisait mal à la gorge et elle commençait à avoir soif..._Pourquoi est-ce que cette chaleur doit être étouffante à ce point? En plus ce nain est vraiment poisseux. Et puis...Erk, c'est lui qui pue comme ça?Je crois que je vais vom...Ah?on ralentit..._

En effet, le nain s'était arrêté face à ce qui aurait pu jadis ressembler à une cabane de bois, mais qui maintenant avait plus l'air d'un tas de planches qu'une quelconque construction solide. Il jeta Sakura à terre, puis la prit fermement par le poignet et la traîna à l'intérieur. La princesse se débattait tant bien que mal, mais le petit poisseux était vraiment très fort (eh oui, petit mais costaud!), et arriva un moment où il en eut assez de cette femelle gigotante à l'autre bout de son bras, et qu'alors, de sa main libre, il arracha une planche pourrie de l'ex-cabane pour aller la faire s'écraser sur le crâne de la jeune fille dans un geste aussi élégant que son état hygiénique. Une fois sa captive inconsciente, il la tira vers le fond de l'abri, souleva une trappe jusqu'alors dissimulée avec quelques branches, jeta la princesse à l'intérieur, puis y descendit à son tour, refermant derrière lui.

* * *

"Qui est là?"

Les herbes remuèrent à nouveau, puis s'arrêtèrent.

"Qui est là? "répéta Kurogané.

Il allait poser la question une troisième fois quand le vent se leva, faisant tressaillir les arbres et les herbes autour d'eux. Puis tout se calma d'un coup et il crurent alors entendre un murmure, comme plusieurs chuchotements indistincts ; soudain, une voix grave et puissante pris le dessus sur toutes les autres voix, et répondit au groupe.

" Nous sommes sagesse, force et rapidité.

- Hein?"

Le ninja se tourna vers ses compagnons qui avaient l'air aussi surpris que lui. _C'est quoi cette réponse à la noix? Commence à m'énerver tout ça..._Il reposa sa question, s'efforçant de rester calme.

"Qui est là?

- Nous sommes sagesse, force et rapidité.

- Nan mais cette quoi ça dites-moi qui vous êtes un point c'est tout!

- Nous sommes sagesse, force et rapidité.

- Que voulez-vous?" intervint alors Shaolan avant que Kurogané ne s'énerve encore plus.

Une deuxième voix se fit entendre, semblant provenir d'un autre endroit du triangle : cette voix était grondante et calme, mais agressive en même temps.

" Intelligence, courage et endurance"

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, complètement perdus. Mokona s'était recroquevillé tout contre le cou de Fye, l'air apeuré. Kurogané, la main sur son sabre, s'apprêtait à foncer dans les herbes rouges et à débusquer leurs interlocuteurs, quand une troisième voix se fit entendre, dure, cinglante, et surtout d'une froideur à la limite du soutenable.

"Que les épreuves commencent."

Alors une lumière jaune irradia les statues aux angles de la place et le sol se mit brusquement à trembler. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le serpent s'illumina d'une lumière rouge tellement forte qu'ils durent fermer les yeux. L'instant d'après, lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Kurogané avait disparu. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ce fut la statue du lion qui devint écarlate et cette fois, ce fut Shaolan qui se volatilisa. Et lorsque le dragon devint rouge, Fye serra fort Mokona contre lui, avant de disparaître à son tour.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Auteur : voui voui je sais comme d'hab' c'est trop court mais promis je fais un effort pour les chapitres qui viennent (au moins encore 4!). D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera publié jeudi ou vendredi prochain pour cause de départ en vacances (pleurez pas c'est juste une semaine!)

Kurogané : et pourquoi ils devraient pleurer, hein?

Auteur : laisse-moi espérer lol

Bye bye et à bientôt!


	4. Première épreuve : rapidité

**Première épreuve : rapidité**

Lorsque les statues s'adressèrent à ses compagnons de voyage, Sakura était toujours inconsciente, au grand bonheur de son ravisseur car ainsi, il avait une chance d'arriver assez tôt pour pouvoir présenter sa proie à son roi et à sa reine. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait attendre le lendemain matin ; et passer une nuit à surveiller cette humaine gesticulante ne l'enchantait pas plus que de prendre son bain annuel. Soudain, la jeune fille gémit. _Oh non, elle se réveille déjà! En plus je n'ai plus de quoi l'assommer ici..._

« Où...où m'emmenez-vous? »

Sakura observa le nain. Il la tenait toujours par le poignet mais il s'était arrêté d'avancer quand elle luiavait parlé. Il lui tournait le dos, et il lui sembla qu'il marmonna quelque chose avant de se remettre en route, la traînant plus vite qu'avant. _A ce rythme-là je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, mes épaules saignent déjà...Je dois tenter quelque chose..._

« Euh, monsieur le nain? Et si vous me laissiez marcher? Je suis sûre que cela irait plus vite, et...j'ai vraiment mal aux épaules et au dos, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée mais si j'arrive en très mauvais état j'imagine que cela fera mauvaise impression, non?...Euh...non? »

Le petit homme poisseux se retourna vivement et la dévisagea longtemps. _Oh mon dieu, j'ai sûrement du dire un mot de trop pour qu'il me fixe comme ça! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je dois m'excuser? C'est ça, je vais lui demander pardon pour...hé!_

D'une seule main, le nain souleva la princesse qui se retrouva debout face à lui. Il lui reprit le poignet tout aussi fermement qu'auparavant et continua son chemin le long de cet interminable souterrain. Sakura le suivit en silence, un peu soulagée. _C'est un bon point, il m'écoute au moins. Peut-être que je pourrais en apprendre plus sur ce dessin de plume qu'il porte autour de son bras. En attendant, je ne dois pas le froisser, il se pourrait que ce nain ne soit pas aussi méchant que les circonstances ne le laissent croire...Espérons...Et espérons aussi que les autres vont bien..._

* * *

La lumière ne passait pas à travers l'épais rideau d'arbres, si bien qu'on ne saurait dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Tout était sombre, silencieux...mort. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient fui et les rares animaux qui étaient encore présents dans ce lieu étaient suffisamment rapides pour "lui" échapper. La tête reposant sur une imposante racine, Kurogané se réveillait doucement. La chaleur étouffante avait laissé place à une humidité telle que le ninja, en se relevant, remarqua qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il scruta les alentours à la recherche de ses amis, mais ne vit rien, même lui qui arrivait à percevoir les choses dans la plus profonde obscurité. _Bon, il faut croire qu'on m'a transporté dans un autre endroit pour passer cette...épreuve dont les voix parlaient. Shaolan et Fye ont du atterrir ailleurs...Bref, c'est quoi cette épreuve, qu'on en finisse? Y'a personne ici c'est quoi ce bor..._

« Bienvenue, future proie, dans ma demeure. »

La voix qui venait de parler était cinglante, sifflante et froide...très froide. C'était celle qui avait parlé la dernière, juste avant que les statues ne s'illuminent.

« Qui êtes vous ?_tiens, je l'ai déjà posée cette question-là...pas intérêt à me répondre la même chose !_

- Je suis l'un des trois dieux de ce monde ; le dieu serpent, symbole de rapidité, mon nom est Ezuorn. Tu as été choisi, il te faudra donc faire preuve de beaucoup d'endurance. Le premier à toucher l'autre sera déclaré vainqueur. As-tu des questions, faible humain? »

Ca oui, des questions il en avait, par exemple : où êtes-vous, pourquoi je dois faire cette pu...d'épreuve…et tant d'autres. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ezuorn déclara :

« Commençons »

Kurogané sentit quelque chose passer tout près de son visage_. Pu...J'ai rien vu __venir, c'est quoi ce truc? Normalement les serpents ont aussi un ki...Il faut que je __me concentre..._Il ferma les yeux, debout sur la racine qui lui avait servi d'oreiller, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre son. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum, sa mâchoire était crispée et ses sourcils froncés, marquant l'effort de concentration qu'il fournissait. Mais il n'y avait rien, et il ne ressentit la vipère géante qu'au dernier moment ; elle s'approchait par derrière. D'un bond, il se retrouva suspendu à une branche que son poids fit plier, laissant entrer un tout petit rayon de lumière.

C'est alors qu'il vit Ezuorn : le serpent était exactement comme la statue, mais noir, et des yeux rouges à vous pétrifier sur place. _Bon, maintenant je vois à quoi ça __ressemble...mais je ne peux pas rester suspendu ici tout en essayant de __l'atteindre...Ca craint!_

Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus loin, le dieu rampant avait fait demi-tour et revenait droit sur lui, grimpant sur l'arbre où il était accroché. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol tout en espérant vite trouver une solution pour battre ce serpent.

* * *

Une heure, deux…Une journée…Combien de temps était-il resté là, il ne le savait pas...Il ne pensait qu'à une chose _: toucher cette bestiole sans qu'elle ne me touche pour pouvoir partir d'ici_. Alternant les évitements in extremis et les accrochages à une branche pour pouvoir discerner ce satané dieu, Kurogané commençait à se dire qu'il n'en finirait jamais. Il était fatigué, et même si son endurance était remarquable, le poids de ses vêtements mouillés le gênait et l'épuisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Le serpent, quant à lui, semblait habitué à cette humidité et sa vitesse d'attaque n'avait pas diminué. Sauf peut-être..._J'ai la faible impression qu'il est moins rapide quand il y a un peu de __lumière...Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net._

Alors le ninja s'accrocha à une branche et la brisa d'un seul coup. Il fit de même avec 4 autres et attendit. Ezuorn était en bas, et ses yeux rouges semblèrent se plisser un peu plus à chaque branche brisée. _C'est ça, il ne supporte pas le soleil!_ Cette découverte lui redonna la force suffisante de se ruer vers le serpent. Mais celui-ci le remarqua et plongea sur lui au même moment, de sorte que Kurogané, du coup un peu moins confiant qu'auparavant, se retrouva avec un serpent en plein saut au-dessus de lui. Il se plaqua au sol et entendit le bruit sourd du corps du dieu tomber au sol derrière lui, au milieu des branches qu'il avait cassées. Il profita alors du fait que le serpent soit momentanément aveuglé pour prendre son élan, faire un incroyable bond, lui atterrir sur le dos et poser une main sur ce corps froid et noir. Il avait gagné.

A cet instant, la jungle autour d'eux disparut, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit complètement vide, noir, froid, à l'image de ce dieu. Celui-ci se retourna vers Kurogané, l'air mauvais et se dressa sur sa queue pour être à la hauteur du ninja.

« Epreuve terminée. Ton endurance est remarquable, humain. Dis-moi quel est ton voeu.

- Un voeu? C'est quoi encore cette histoire?

- Celui qui vainc un dieu à droit à un voeu. Allons, dis-moi quel est le tien. »

Kurogané réfléchit longuement, puis se rapprocha du serpent et lui murmura ce qu'il voulait.

« Accordé » siffla le serpent.

Son corps s'illumina de la même lumière rouge qui avait transporté Kurogané, Shaolan et Fye vers leurs épreuves, et à nouveau, notre ninja du fermer les yeux. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait face à la statue du serpent, debout au milieu des herbes rouges, seul. Il sentit alors tout son corps se détendre ; ses jambes ne parvinrent plus à soutenirson corps éreinté, et Kurogané, se laissant tomber en arrière, remarqua alors la brassière noire ornée d'une plume blanche accrochée à son bras gauche.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Auteur : voilà voilà j'espère que ce chapitre aura satisfait la soif de longueur que vous avez, chers lecteurs (lectrices)

Mokona : MuZuN a beaucoup galéré avec ce chapitre ! Et pendant les scènes d'action elle arrêtait pas de taper l'ordinateur !

Auteur : c'est même pas vrai d'abord…mais c'est vrai que l'action c'est pas facile à mettre en mots…

Kurogané : et c'est encore moins facile de la vivre

Auteur : peut-être mais au moins tu as fini et maintenant tu as 2 chapitres de repos !

Fye et Shaolan : et nous ?

Auteur : pas encore, hinhinhin !

Voilà ! Pour cause de non départ en vacances finalement, vous aurez le malheur d'avoir le chapitre 5 samedi prochain…Quelle tristesse…mdr

A bientôt !


	5. Deuxième épreuve : force

**Deuxième épreuve : force**

_Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use.  
__Un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers.  
__Pff…J'en ai marre de marcher ! En plus il fait de plus en plus noir, de plus en plus chaud, on marche de plus en plus vite et ce nain pue de plus en plus ! Bon d'accord, je transpire aussi, mais au moins je garde mes odeurs corporelles pour moi ! Et puis pourquoi il ne parle pas celui-là ? Peut-être qu'il ne me comprend pas parce qu'on est trop loin de Moko-chan, mais…c'est pas une raison ! On peut très bien ne pas parler la même langue mais parler quand même, c'est toujours mieux que ce silence pesant. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas le bruit…Faut dire que j'ai quand même fait la causette toute seule pendant un bout de temps (pour ne pas dire que j'ai fait un monologue depuis qu'il m'a autorisé à marcher) et qu'il n'a pas bronché un mot…Il m'a même pas regardé ! Comme si j'étais pas là ! Alors je me demande, si il fait comme si je n'étais pas là, pourquoi il me traîne à tout prix derrière lui comme ça ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher que je fasse demi-tour, non ? Ca m'énerve tout ça…Il faut que je me calme…Où j'en étais moi déjà ? Ah oui :  
__Deux kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use.  
__Deux kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers.  
__Et puis, j'espérais qu'il serait gentil finalement, eh bien, non, j'espère plus : un nain antipathique comme ça, si il était gentil, je l'aurai su depuis le temps qu'on marche dans ce tunnel, ou souterrain, ou je sais pas ce que c'est. Bref, ce nain n'est pas sympa. Autant dire que je suis mal barrée. Il faudra que je compte uniquement sur moi-même si je veux me sortir de là…  
__Trois kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use.  
__Trois kilom…  
__Oh et puis j'en ai marre de cette chanson aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que Moko-chan me l'apprenne ? Maintenant je l'ai en tête et elle ne s'en va plus ! Oh mais j'ai une idée ! Il n'y a aucune raison que je sois la seule à avoir une chanson stupide en tête ! Alors allons-y à voix haute …1…2…3 ! _

« Un kilom…wha qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

Eh oui, Sakura ne poussa pas plus longtemps la chansonnette car elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit l'imposante porte à quelques mètres de là. Cette porte était en bois rouge vernis et chacun de ses battants s'ornait du même dessin de plume que le poisseux portait en brassard. Devant elle se trouvaient deux gardes, encore plus sales que le nain que nous connaissons déjà (si si, c'est possible !). Ils s'étaient maintenant suffisamment approchés pour que Sakura remarque que eux aussi portaient le dessin de sa plume accroché à leurs bras. Un des deux gardes brandit alors sa lance à l'aspect plus que préhistorique et héla ainsi nos visiteurs :

« Halte ! Déclinez vos identités respectives, je vous prie.

- Je suis le commandant en chef Ashta, dit notre poisseux, de la garde impériale de ses majestés (que la grande plume les protège à jamais) et je reviens de mission avec cette remuante captive dans le but de la présenter séance tenante à ses majestés (que la grande plume les protège à jamais). Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit le garde. Mais si les portes sont fermées cela signifie alors que le couvre-feu est passé et que nul ne peut plus pénétrer la cité avant que ses majestés (que la grande plume les garde !) ne sonnent l'ouverture ; ce qui, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, peut se produire…comment dire…n'importe quand demain matin (ou même un peu avant ou un peu après). Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser mon collègue et moi, mais nous ne sommes pas censés faire fonctionner nos cordes vocales pendant l'exercice de nos fonctions, aussi vous serons-nous extrêmement reconnaissants si vous vouliez bien…comment dire…partir. Vous trouverez sur le sentier que vous venez d'emprunter des creux dans la roche qui vous feront d'excellentes niches pour la nuit.

- Certes, certes…Je savais bien que ma décision prise tantôt me plongerait dans de profonds regrets, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, nous reviendrons alors une fois les portes ouvertes. Bonne veille, messieurs !

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur et … remuante captive. »

_Alors là…alors là…alors là ! Ils parlent comme…comme…comme…je ne sais pas comme quoi mais…quel contraste avec leur…aspect ! Et moi qui prenais ce nain pour un être ignoble, sale, dégoûtant, mal élevé et analphabète ! Bon en fait j'avais juste tort sur un point…Il n'est pas analphabète…Il est juste tout le reste. Peut-être qu'il voudra bien me parler maintenant qu'il a parlé avec ce garde._

« Euh…Monsieur le nain ? Je me demandais si…

- Nous allons passer la nuit dans une de ces niches que ce fonctionnaire a eu l'obligeance de nous indiquer. En attendant, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir faire silence, car je ne suis pas non plus censé faire fonctionner mes cordes vocales dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. Bonne nuit. »

Et Sakura fit silence (ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, mais bon). Elle se recroquevilla dans le creux de roche que lui avait assigné son ravisseur et, malgré le fait d'être six pieds sous terre au milieu de nains grossiers mais très instruits (donc pas très en sécurité), elle s'endormit, pensant à Kurogané, Fye, Mokona et Shaolan…Shaolan.

* * *

Lorsque Shaolan rouvrit les yeux, sa première impression fut que les herbes hautes autour de lui avaient enfin pris une couleur normale (c'est-à-dire : jaune). Mais en se redressant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans cette étrange place triangulaire, mais dans un tout autre endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout autour de lui, ce n'étaient qu'herbes jaunes à perte de vue, même pas un arbre, même pas un rocher. Seulement un immense tapis ocre. La chaleur avait un peu diminué, mais le soleil se réfléchissant sur ce sol clair l'aveuglait presque, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser les yeux._Voyons, comment ai-je atterri ici ? Ah oui, la statue du serpent a emmené Kurogané et après, je crois bien que c'est le lion qui m'a transporté ici…Donc Fye doit se trouver avec le dragon. Espérons que tout se passe bien pour eux, surtout Fye…Il avait vraiment l'air à bout de force. __Bon…je crois que je suis censé passer une sorte d'épreuve…Reste à trouver qui va me la faire passer et surtout…pourquoi._

Le frissonnement des herbes hautes derrière lui le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna alors, mais ne vit rien à part des herbes remuantes ça et là. _Le vent._ Soudain, il se remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. _C'est donc quelque chose (un animal ?) qui fait bouger ces herbes. Peut-être ce lion. Essayons._

« Etes-vous le lion ? »

Le mouvement stoppa net tandis qu'une voix s'élevait, grondante, calme et agressive (La deuxième à avoir parlé dans le triangle rouge).

« En effet, je suis le lion Magnar, l'un des trois dieux de ce monde. Je représente la force, et toi, tu as été désigné pour faire preuve de courage. Seule une action héroïque pourra te faire sortir d'ici. As-tu des questions, petit homme ?

- Euh…

- Bien, alors commençons. »

_Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui poser mes questions ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ?_

Il tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit alors une chose qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir dans un tel endroit : une petite fille de peut-être 8 ans courait à perdre haleine à travers les herbes jaunes, poursuivie par ce qui ressemblait à un énorme éléphant. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, l'archéologue s'élança vers la fillette. _Mince, elle est trop loin, je n'arriverais peut-être pas à temps ! Il faut que j'accélère le rythme, sinon elle va se faire dévorer ou piétiner ! _Puisant alors dans ses dernières ressources, il accéléra autant qu'il le pouvait et, arrivé à la hauteur de la petite fille, il se jeta sur elle afin de la déporter sur le côté. L'éléphant les frôla dans sa course et, comme par enchantement, disparut. _Bon, si cet animal a disparu alors je crois que cela signifie que je viens de passer mon épreuve. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. _Il allait se relever pour voir si la fillette allait bien, quand il remarqua qu'elle avait disparu elle aussi. Et en regardant autour de lui, il vit que tout était vide et blanc, il ne restait plus rien du paysage qu'il avait vu quelques secondes auparavant. Tout était vide, sauf devant lui. A quelques mètres se trouvait le lion, droit et fier, tout aussi grand que la statue le représentant, mais le regard cruel ; son imposante patte gauche était posée sur la petite fille, inconsciente.

« Humain, tu as sauvé cette petite. Ton courage est grand. Aussi vais-je te laisser rentrer et retrouver ton premier compagnon qui a lui aussi réussi son épreuve.

- S'il vous plaît, se dépêcha de dire Shaolan (il avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps de parler comme avant). Magnar, qu'allez-vous faire à cette fille ?

- Peu importe, garçon, cela n'est pas important. Sache juste qu'ici, les humains ne vivent jamais très longtemps. Si ce n'est l'éléphant aujourd'hui, ce sera le lion ce soir qui la dévorera.

- Mais alors pourquoi me demander de la sauver ?

- Moi je n'ai rien demandé, c'est toi et toi seul qui a couru l'attraper. Au moins je n'aurais pas à chasser aujourd'hui.

- Mais…mais ne pouvez-vous pas l'épargner ? »

Le dieu le regarda alors fixement d'un regard mêlant maintenant cruauté, amusement et sadisme. Il planta ses énormes griffes dans le vêtement de la fillette et la souleva, juste à la hauteur de sa gueule qu'il ouvrit, découvrant des dents acérées et puissantes_. Pourquoi fait-il ça ! C'est…c'est…_

« C'est trop cruel ! »

Le lion s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais Shaolan ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« C'est trop cruel ! Comment pouvez-vous prendre une petite fille de je ne sais où, la mettre en danger, lui donner un espoir alors que je la sauve et finalement après la dévorer quand même ? Si c'est ainsi que se comportent les dieux dans ce monde, alors je suis bien heureux de ne pas en faire partie !

- Que veux-tu, il faut bien que je survive moi aussi. Je suis un animal, et comme tous les animaux, j'ai faim. Alors je vais manger cette petite que cela te plaise ou non, et ensuite je te ramènerai à ton compagnon.

- Donc, reprit Shaolan, vous mangez cette fille uniquement parce que vous avez faim ?

- C'est cela.

- Dans ce cas…mangez-moi à sa place ! Je ne sauve pas des gens pour attendre sagement qu'ils se fassent dévorer sous mes yeux, alors…prenez-moi à sa place ! »

Le lion lâcha alors sa proie et s'avança majestueusement vers Shaolan. Toutes ses griffes étaient sorties, provoquant un petit grincement à chacun de ses pas. Sa gueule était fermée, mais laissait voir le bout de ses canines pointues. L'archéologue ne bougeait pas, attendant sa fin. _Pardon, Sakura, mais je ne peux pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Tu es suffisamment éveillée maintenant pour te passer de moi dans la quête de tes plumes, et je sais que Kurogané et Fye veilleront sur toi. Et Mokona, bien sûr. Et puis…comme tu ne te souviens plus d'avant, plus de moi, ton chagrin ne sera pas très grand_. Le lion était tellement proche maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur lui. _Tu m'as oublié…Ce n'est pas grave si je m'en vais._ Magnar ouvrit grande sa gueule et engloutit Shaolan d'une seule traite.

_

* * *

Je sais. J'avais promis de chercher toutes tes plumes, jusqu'à la dernière…Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce lion manger cette fillette, surtout pas après l'avoir sauvée. Je suis désolé, Sakura, mais je ne verrais pas la fin de cette aventure ; je suis mort._

« Non, tu n'es pas mort. Tu es juste inconscient. »

_C'est vous Magnar ? Je ne comprends pas…Vous m'avez avalé._

« Oui, mais non dévoré. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dévorer, puisque tu as réussi l'épreuve, la véritable épreuve. »

_La…véritable…épreuve ?_

« Oui. Il fallait sauver l'enfant, non pas d'un animal quelconque, mais la sauver des griffes d'un dieu, de mes griffes. En te sacrifiant pour cette fillette, tu m'as montré toute l'étendue de ton courage. Dis-moi maintenant, quel est ton souhait ? »

_Un souhait ?_

« Celui qui remporte une épreuve a droit à un souhait. Dis-moi le tien et je l'exaucerai »

_Je souhaite…pouvoir…_

« Accordé »

_Merci._

« Shaolan ?»

_Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Magnar ?_

« Shaolan ! »

_Oui je vous entends !_

« Shaolan, réveille-toi ! »

_Magnar… non, ce n'est pas sa voix…_

« Shaolan ! »

_Kurogané !_

Alors il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et vit le ninja penché au-dessus de lui, l'air exténué et inquiet. Il remarqua aussi qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans cette place triangulaire, juste en dessous de la statue du lion.

« Alors, je suis revenu, souffla le jeune homme.

- Oui. La statue du lion est devenue rouge et tu es apparu d'un coup. Mais tu as mis un de ces temps à te réveiller ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Bi…Bien…Juste…Fatigué…Je ne me suis pas réveillé…C'est parce que j'étais encore avec Magnar…C'est le nom du lion. Il m'a demandé… »

_Il m'a demandé quel était mon souhait ! Est-ce que…_

Shaolan inspecta alors ses vêtements, mais ne vit rien de changé, à part…À part cette chose dans sa poche. Il plongea alors sa main à l'intérieur sous le regard interrogateur de Kurogané et en sortit un morceau de griffe, une griffe de lion.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Auteur : Ah là là, je crois que je suis dans le même état de fatigue que nos deux héros

Shaolan : Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai failli me faire bouffer ?

Auteur : Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose mdr j'espère juste que ça n'a pas fait trop naze !

Shaolan : Mouais, en tout cas c'était dur pour mes nerfs cette épreuve

Kurogané : Attends, je t'ai pas encore raconté la mienne.

Fye : (tremble dans son coin) Dis-moi, MuZuN, est-ce que mon épreuve sera dure elle aussi ? Non, parce que vu l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis…

Auteur : On verra tout ça…Et arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre, pensez à cette pauvre Sakura qui se retrouve seule face à des nains puants et érudits !

Sakura : C'est vrai ça ! Et même que Shaolan voulait m'abandonner…

Shaolan : (oups)

Auteur : Voilà, na ! Sinon j'espère vous a plu, que c'était assez long et surtout désolée pour le retard (gomen nasai !) Reviews please !


	6. Troisième épreuve : sagesse

**Troisième épreuve : sagesse**

_Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid…Mais si j'ai froid ! Quand les autres me retrouveront je tirerai les oreilles de Mokona : ça marche pas sa technique d'autosuggestion ! Mais alors pas du tout. Ou peut-être que ça ne fonctionne qu'avec les Mokona…Oui mais Mokona a une fourrure, moi je n'ai même plus de tissu sur le dos : quand Einstein m'a tiré à travers ce corridor ça a tout déchiqueté, mon haut ET mes épaules (simple détail insignifiant bien que douloureux). En parlant d'Einstein, il dort dans un trou en face de moi, mais je ne peux même pas m'enfuir, on est encore en vue des gardes. En plus ils sont marrants ceux-là : « nous ne sommes pas censés faire fonctionner nos cordes vocales dans l'exercice de nos fonctions »…Tu parles ! Au moins trois heures qu'ils discutent et que ça me fait mal à la tête. Pas parce qu'ils parlent fort non, mais parce qu'ils parlent de politique, physique quantique et autres sujets à donner des céphalées. Trois heures que j'ai envie de mettre un bon coup de pied dans leur face de nains poisseux intellos…Et surtout trois heures que je ne dors pas, malgré mon état de fatigue. Je me demande si tout le monde va bien…Quand j'ai été enlevée tout le monde semblait en forme, mais que s'est-il passé entre-temps ? Et est-ce qu'il arriveront à me retrouver sous terre ? En tout cas ma décision est prise : dès que l'occasion se présente, je m'enfuis. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à attendre que mes trois « héros » (oups, quatre plutôt, pardon Moko-chan) me sortent de toutes les situations difficiles dans lesquelles je me fourre. On m'avait dit que j'étais bénie des dieux…bénie des dieux de la poisse oui ! A part faire des doubles six aux dés, je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Alors cette fois-ci, je vais m'en sortir toute seule. Et…_

DONG !

_Un bruit de gong ! Serait-ce le signal de l'ouverture des portes ? Il faut croire que oui, parce qu'Einstein se réveille. Je tourne la tête : les frères Bogdanov ont posé leurs lances au sol et sont en train d'ouvrir la porte…Attends une minute…Ils sont occupés et désarmés, et l'autre est encore en train d'émerger. C'est ma chance ! Allez, Sakura, mets-toi debout doucement, tourne-toi et…COURS ! J'entends Einstein qui crie derrière moi. Tu ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là, hein ? Je n'ai peut-être pas le vocabulaire d'une encyclopédie, mais mon instinct de survie est très bien développé. Ce tunnel est vraiment long. Oh non, je l'entends se rapprocher, et il a les gardes avec lui en plus ! Il faut que j'accélère. Ca ne sert à rien, je les entends toujours : ils crient, respirent fort. Et soudain j'entends un autre bruit, une sorte de bruit de courant d'air… « vvvvvvv »…Et je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens une douleur dans ma jambe gauche ; je m'effondre. Ca fait mal. Je regarde : une des lances d'un garde est plantée dans mon mollet, et dépasse de l'autre côté de ma jambe. Mais il faut que je sorte. Je me lève, je fais un pas, deux, et je retombe…Je ne peux plus marcher. Ils sont arrivés à ma hauteur. Ma vision se brouille. Je ne les entends presque plus, pourtant je vois leurs lèvres remuer…C'est peut-être pas plus mal que je n'entende pas ce qu'ils disent après tout. Je regarde une dernière fois ma jambe et là je vois le sang, mon sang qui coule et qui ne s'arrête pas. Je m'affaisse complètement, les yeux fermés. Je me sens faible. Je suis couchée sur le dos, ma jambe me fait atrocement souffrir. Je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux, je suis tellement fatiguée…tellement…fatiguée…_

* * *

« Fye, réveille-toi ! Fye ! » 

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois mon petit Mokona penché sur moi, l'air aussi inquiet qu'un Mokona peut l'être. Tout est blanc autour de nous. On dirait une pièce peinte entièrement en blanc, mais tellement bien peinte qu'on ne voit pas où se sépare le sol des murs, ni où se séparent les murs du plafond. Comme un chaos immaculé. Je me relève doucement. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai soif, et bien que le soleil ne brille pas dans cet endroit, j'ai toujours aussi chaud. Je prends Mokona au creux de mes mains, et me force à lui sourire. Je lance un « tout va bien » sur un ton que j'espère être joyeux, et le pose sur mon épaule. Mais je ne vais pas bien du tout. En plus il faut que je fasse une épreuve…Eh, bien, je ne promets pas grand-chose. Même garder le sourire aux lèvres me fatigue. Mokona a du le remarquer, parce que je sens qu'il me regarde avec insistance._

« Tu sais, Fye, il n'y a que toi et moi ici, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne souris pas.

- Merci, Mokona. De toute façon, je ne résisterai pas longtemps.

- Tu sais, je voulais déjà te le dire avant, mais…

- Ravi de vous voir éveillés. »

_Je me retourne. Je le vois. Un immense dragon filiforme, celui que représentait la statue. Comment ai-je pu me réveiller sans sentir sa présence derrière moi ? Je dois vraiment être à bout de force. Il s'avance vers nous, mais il n'a pas l'air menaçant. Pourtant Mokona tremble sur mon épaule, il faut que je me méfie. _

« Qui êtes-vous ? » _mes lèvres tremblent lorsque je souris. Alors j'arrête. Mokona a raison, ce n'est pas comme si les autres étaient là._

- Mon nom est Luyrqa. Je suis le dieu dragon qui veille sur ce pays ; je symbolise la sagesse. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Nous devons passer une épreuve.

- Exact. Vos deux amis ont déjà terminées les leurs.

- Alors ils vont bien ! s'écrie Mokona.

- Je n'ai pas dit dans quel état ils avaient fini leurs épreuves, petite créature. »

_Je sens Mokona qui s'affaisse contre mon cou. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Si Luyrqa est la sagesse, il reste force et rapidité, et Shaolan et Kurorin sont forts et rapides tous les deux. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, ils ont réussi. C'est sûr. Je caresse doucement une oreille de Mokona pour le rassurer, puis je regarde à nouveau le dragon._

« Quelle est cette épreuve ? »

A cet instant, les yeux du dieu s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lueur et le décor changea. Ce qui était blanc auparavant se transforma en ce qui ressemblait à une crypte, une salle entièrement construite en vieilles pierres, et dont le seul éclairage était un flambeau accroché au mur. Près de ce flambeau, semblant sortir du sol, se trouvait un cube de pierre, comme un autel d'église, recouvert d'un couvercle de verre.

« Approchez. »

_J'avance doucement vers cet autel. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je suis sûr que je ne marche même plus droit, mais je ne laisse rien paraître : je dois réussir cette épreuve, ensuite je me reposerai. Je me penche au-dessus de couvercle de verre. C'est…_

« Un parchemin ?

- Un parchemin. Il est la clef de cette épreuve, mais auparavant, il vous faut connaître la consigne. Une consigne ancestrale, qui protège ce parchemin depuis très longtemps. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de réussir cette épreuve, et tout aussi nombreux sont ceux qui ont échoué, malgré…

- Donnez-nous cette consigne. »

_Normalement on n'interrompt pas un dieu dans son discours. Mais il faut en finir au plus vite, je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Tout ça parce qu'il fait quelques degrés de plus qu'à Seles, je suis vraiment faible… Luyrqa me regarde intensément, mais il n'a pas l'air en colère. Ni même surpris. En fait, aucune émotion ne transparaît sur son visage. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne m'a pas semblé menaçant. Et moi je serre les poings le plus fort que je peux pour tenir debout face à lui. Déjà que j'ai du mal à le distinguer avec tous ces points noirs qui dansent devant mes yeux, il faut au moins que je paraisse consistant. Il ferme les yeux et tourne la tête, comme presque à regret._

« Soit. Si tu es pressé, allons-y. Ecoute bien, je ne la répèterai pas. »

_Sur ce parchemin est écrit  
__Le mot à prononcer pour sortir d'ici.  
__Humain, clame-le haut et fort  
__Et ainsi décide de ton sort.  
__Par trois reprises tu as le droit d'essayer  
__Mais une quatrième fois ne devra pas échouer  
__Car alors ton âme pour l'éternité  
__Dans cette crypte sera emprisonnée._

« Bonne chance. »

Luyrqa disparut. Fye se laissa tomber à terre, exténué.

« Fye !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatigué.

- Oui mais…

- Il faut réussir cette épreuve. Après, je te promets de me reposer, d'accord ? Alors jusque là, fais comme si de rien n'était s'il te plaît. Ca m'évitera d'y penser moi-même. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Moui…_Tout_ _triste_.

- Merci, Mokona. Bon, tu as bien tout retenu ?

- Oui ! Mokona a une super mémoire !

- Bien…Alors réfléchissons : il faut lire le mot qui est écrit sur ce parchemin qui se trouve lui-même sous cette vitre. On pourrait essayer de casser la vitre, mais ça me semble un peu trop facile.

- On a droit à 4 essais, Fye ! Et si on n'essaye rien on ne trouvera jamais la solution.

- Tu as raison. Bon, alors brisons cette vitre ! »

_Je me relève péniblement, en m'appuyant tant bien que mal sur l'autel. La vitre ne semble pas bien épaisse, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Mais…Euh, je la casse avec quoi ? La crypte autour de nous est en pierres…Il doit bien en avoir une qui tient moins bien que les autres…Ah, celle-là !_

« Mokona, regarde cette pierre : on dirait qu'elle n'est pas bien fixée au mur. On pourra s'en servir pour atteindre le parchemin.

- Bonne idée ! Mais je ne pourrais pas la soulever à moi tout seul. Il faudra que tu le fasses.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Attends-moi là tu veux ? »

_Cette brique n'est pourtant qu'à 2 mètres de moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne l'atteindrai jamais. Mais j'y arrive enfin. Elle n'est pas aussi lourde qu'elle en a l'air, et j'arrive sans trop de problèmes au niveau de l'autel. Je la lève bien haut au-dessus de ma tête ; je chancelle un peu. J'évite le regard inquiet que Mokona pose sur moi, et de toutes les forces qu'il me reste, je frappe. J'entends la vitre qui se brise, mais aussitôt, une éblouissant lumière jaillit, et je suis obligé de fermer les yeux._

Quelques instants plus tard, tout est à nouveau calme dans la crypte. La lumière a disparu, permettant au magicien et à Mokona de rouvrir les yeux. Leurs regards se posent sur le parchemin désormais accessible. Fye s'avance…

« Mokona…La…La vitre est intacte…

- Mokona ne comprends pas…

_- Il vous reste 3 essais._ »

La voix de Luyrqa avait retentit de façon si inattendue que tous deux sursautèrent. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ils étaient bel et bien seuls, face à ce document derrière sa vitre.

« Ca n'a pas marché, dit Mokona tout triste.

- Allons, courage mon petit Mokona ! Il nous reste 3 essais. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons la solution.

- Mokona sait ce qu'il faut faire ! Il ne faut pas casser la vitre, alors Mokona va la faire fondre avec la torche ! »

Il sautilla jusqu'à la torche, puis une fois arrivé juste en dessous, il fit un énorme bond qui eu pour résultat de faire tomber le flambeau juste devant les pieds de Fye. Celui-ci se pencha, ramassa l'objet et le plaça au-dessus du verre.

« Ca risque d'être long, Fye. Tu crois que tu auras assez de forces pour le tenir ?

- Ce n'est qu'une torche…Ca ira… »

_Mais mon bras tremble déjà…Il faut que je tienne…Il le faut ! Que je réussisse au moins ça…Déjà que je ne leur sers pas à grand' chose, pour une fois que je dois me débrouiller seul, il faut que je réussisse. Mais la chaleur de la torche accentue mon malaise….J'ai encore plus chaud maintenant. Je sens une goutte de sueur descendre le long de ma tempe, puis de ma joue. Mokona l'essuie…Adorable Mokona…Je lâcherai bien cette fichue torche pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas. Le verre commence à rougir ; il est plus mou…Je pousse avec la torche. Le pan de vitre molle tombe juste à côté du parchemin. La même lumière qu'avant apparaît. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, je n'ai pas le choix. Je sens que la lumière est partie. J'ouvre les yeux, mais je sais déjà que la vitre est intacte et le parchemin bien protégé en dessous. La voix de Luyrqa résonne :_

_"Il vous reste 2 essais, hâtez-vous."_

« Mokona ne trouve pas l'astuce…

- Peut-être…

- Oui ?

- On a d'abord cassé puis fait fondre la vitre…A chaque fois des débris de verre sont tombés sur l'autel. Peut-être…Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas toucher la pierre. Il faut trouver un moyen de prendre le parchemin sans faire tomber quoi que ce soit sur cet autel.

- Ca c'est un travail pour Mokona ! Il faut utiliser une de mes 108 techniques secrètes : le super cambrioleur ! »

Et sous les yeux de Fye médusé, Mokona sortit une ventouse et un faisceau laser (d'où, on ne le saura jamais). Il appliqua la ventouse et découpé le verre tout autour. Minutieusement, il ôta le cercle ainsi découpé et le donna à Fye, l'air triomphant.

« Maintenant, Fye, prend le parchemin ! »

_Je m'approche et passe ma main toujours aussi tremblante par l'ouverture qu'a créé Mokona. Mes doigts se referment enfin sur ce satané morceau de papier. Mais…_

« Non ! »

_J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte. La lumière est apparue à nouveau, ruinant encore tous nos efforts. Luyrqa nous préviens que c'est notre dernier essai ; il faut absolument que nous réussissions. Si Mokona est piégé ici, Shaolan ne pourra pas réunir toutes les plumes et Kuro-tan ne rentrera jamais chez lui. Toutes nos tentatives pour prendre le parchemin n'ont pas abouties…Pourquoi ? C'est sur ce parchemin qu'est écrit le mot clef. Alors pourquoi n'arrivons-nous pas à l'atteindre ? Mokona sautille tout autour de la vitre. Cette épreuve est une véritable énigme…Mais…Peut-être que c'est ça ! Peut-être ne faut-il pas ruser pour attraper ce papier, peut-être cette épreuve est-elle en fait une énigme à résoudre !_

« Mokona…Tu peux me réciter la consigne s'il te plaît ?

- Moui… »

_« Sur ce parchemin est écrit  
__Le mot à prononcer pour sortir d'ici.  
__Humain, clame-le haut et fort  
__Et ainsi décide de ton sort.  
__Par trois reprises tu as le droit d'essayer  
__Mais une quatrième fois ne devra pas échouer  
__Car alors ton âme pour l'éternité  
__Dans cette crypte sera emprisonnée. »_

_Reprenons tout morceau par morceau…_

_« Sur ce parchemin est écrit  
__Le mot à prononcer pour sortir d'ici »_

_Ca c'est clair…Le mot est sur le parchemin…_

« Fye, est-ce que…

- Attends un instant, je réfléchis. »

_« Humain, clame-le haut et fort  
__Et ainsi décide de ton sort. »_

_Ca aussi c'est clair : il faut prononcer ce mot pour sortir…Le mot qui est sur le parchemin._

_« Par trois reprises tu as le droit d'essayer  
__Mais une quatrième fois ne devra pas échouer »_

_Quatre essais…Pas un de plus…_

_« Car alors ton âme pour l'éternité  
__Dans cette crypte sera emprisonnée. »_

_Bon, pas besoin de paraphraser cette partie…_

_« Sur ce parchemin est écrit  
__Le mot à prononcer pour sortir d'ici »…_

_« Humain, clame-le haut et fort  
__Et ainsi décide de ton sort. »…_

_« Par trois reprises tu as le droit d'essayer »…_

_« Humain, clame-le haut et fort »…  
__« Humain, clame-le haut et fort »…_

_Je suis humain, mais pas Mokona…_

_« Humain, clame-le haut et fort »…_

_Et les habitants de ce monde sont des nains, ils ne sont pas humains non plus…_

« Mokona, écoute…_« Humain, clame-le haut et fort »…_Je crois…Je crois que le mot à prononcer est _humain_…Est-ce que ça paraît sensé ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Puisqu'on n'arrive pas à prendre le parchemin, c'est peut-être parce qu'on n'en a pas besoin et que la solution est dans la consigne ! On peut essayer !

- Mais c'est notre dernier essai…Et si…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fye ! Mokona a confiance en toi…Si tu crois que c'est une énigme, alors je suis sûr que c'est ça…Alors prononce le mot ! Le plus fort que tu peux ! »

_Je ferme les yeux et croise les doigts, priant pour que ce soit ça. Je respire à fond et avec un dernier regard pour Mokona, je me lance…_

« HUMAIN ! »

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Auteur : Eh oui, je sais c'est vache comme fin, mais promis promis promis la suite arrive dans une semaine! Je vais m'y remettre sérieusement! D'autant plus que Malédiction est déjà finie sur papier, ça ira donc plus vite!

Fye : j'ai aussi hâte que Fatigue soit finie, j'en peux plus moi!

Auteur : mon pauvre Fye...je n'ai pas prévu de finir Fatigue avant un bon bout de temps, il faudra tenir!

Mokona : Mokona est là pour soutenir! Fye pourra toujours compter sur Mokona!

Auteur : sauf s'il t'arrive quelque chose dans les chapitres qui viennent... Allez, à bientôt tout le monde et reviews svp, même si c'est pour réclamer la suite comme Deidara-san mdr


	7. Fièvre

**Fièvre**

« HUMAIN ! »

Le sol tout autour de Fye et Mokona se mit à trembler, mais aucune lumière ne jaillit cette fois. Les pierres des murs de la crypte étaient tellement secouées que certaines se détachaient et tombaient dans un grand fracas. _C'est ça ! C'est la solution ! Enfin nous allons sortir d'ici, et je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu…_Le magicien, qui de toute façon ne tenait plus bien sur ses jambes, ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver par terre. Mokona se blottit alors tout contre son torse et ferma bien fort les yeux. Puis soudainement, tout redevint blanc et calme, comme au début, quand ils avaient rencontré Luyrqa. Et justement, la voix de ce dernier s'éleva dans le silence environnant :

« Je vous félicite, vous avez réussi cette épreuve ; le parchemin était en réalité un leurre destiné à différencier les personnes sachant réfléchir de celles qui se contentent de prendre les choses sans y apporter de réflexion. Vous avez un fort esprit de réflexion, et c'est ce qui vous a sauvé. Maintenant, humain, dis-moi quel est ton vœu ?

- Un…vœu ?

- Tu as réussi, je suis donc obligé d'exaucer ton vœu. Choisis-le bien. »

_Un vœu ? Tout ce que je souhaite pour l'instant c'est de ne plus avoir chaud…Et être moins fatigué…Ou alors pouvoir dormir justement…Mais…_

« Mokona ne peut pas faire un vœu, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pourquoi voudrait-il faire un vœu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ? _

« Non, répondit Luyrqa. Car c'est l'humain qui a trouvé la solution. »

_Ah…Alors il faut que ce soit moi…Je voudrais…_

« Je…Je voudrais…et…

- Accordé. »

* * *

Kurogané et Shaolan commençaient à s'impatienter devant la statue du dragon. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués du fait de leurs épreuves, et même s'ils supportaient mieux la chaleur que Fye, l'air lourd ne les aidait pas à récupérer leurs forces. Ils s'étaient assis depuis un petit moment, car étant debout, ils ne cessaient de tourner en rond, ce qui les énervait réciproquement. De plus, comme chacun le sait, la patience n'est pas le grand fort de notre ninja.

« Punaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec son dragon ? Une manucure ou quoi ?

- C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que nous attendons, répondit Shaolan_. C'est quoi une manucure ?_ J'espère que Fye va bien, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme avant que les statues ne s'illuminent.

- Ouais…_Il avait même l'air carrément mourant tu veux dire oui…_Ce baka n'a pas dit qu'il avait trop chaud...Comme si on pouvait le deviner nous ! _J'ai pas les dons de princesse Tomoyo moi…_

- Il ne voulait certainement pas nous ralentir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit.

- N'empêche que là, il nous ralentit quand même…Foutu mage… »

C'est à ce moment que la statue de Luyrqa prit une couleur rouge vif, forçant Shaolan et Kurogané à fermer les yeux. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui tombe, et puis le calme revint au sein de cette mystérieuse place triangulaire.

« Fye ! cria Mokona. Fye ! Fye !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint Shaolan.

- Shaolan ! Kurorin ! Fye a dit son vœu au dragon, et puis il y a eu une grande lumière et depuis Fye ne se réveille plus !

- Fye-san, dit Shaolan qui s'était rapproché. Vous m'entendez ? Fye-san !

- Oui Shaolan…chuchota Fye, rouvrant les yeux.

- Ouf…j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Surtout qu'avant nos épreuves vous aviez vraiment l'air…

- Fye a de la fièvre ! C'est ça que Mokona veut dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais personne ne laisse parler Mokona ! »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les quatre compagnons…Mokona avait l'air plus que fâché, mais inquiet pour Fye en plus, ce qui lui donnait un drôle d'air.

_Mokona sait des choses graves, mais personne ne l'écoute…Heureusement que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, parce que Fye ne va pas bien, et puisqu'il a de la fièvre, il aura tout le temps chaud…Il ne va pas guérir vite…Et puis Mokona en a assez de se faire couper la parole, à chaque fois par ces dieux en plus…Mokona est en colère !_

En boudant tout seul, il avait tourné le dos aux trois voyageurs…Kurogané avait l'air de s'en moquer, mais…

_Bah, qu'il boude après tout ! C'est pas mon problème si il est de mauvaise humeur…Et puis non ça m'énerve ! Si il fait la tête juste parce qu'on ne l'a pas écouté, on ne va pas pouvoir voyager ensemble longtemps. Et si il décidait de retourner chez cette sorcière, en nous laissant dans un monde, comme ça, n'importe où ? Ah ça non, ça se passera pas comme ça…Alors, je le laisse bouder maintenant, qu'il se calme, mais si dans dix minutes il n'a toujours pas fini de tirer la tronche, il va voir comment je les cuisine moi, les manjuu…Mwhahaha !_

L'air satisfait qu'arborait Kurogané surprit Shaolan, qui ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse avoir l'air si heureux dans un moment pareil.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que Kurogané sourit comme ça ? Il n'y a rien de drôle à ce que Mokona soit fâché contre nous…Sans oublier Fye qui est malade et Sakura qui se trouve je ne sais où… On ne sait même pas si elle est encore…si elle est encore en vie…Non…Je ne dois pas me laisser aller ainsi…Nous allons soigner Fye, et partir à la recherche de la princesse…Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de Mokona, lui seul sait dans quelle direction se trouve la plume qu'il a senti en arrivant dans ce monde._

« Mokona…Tu es vraiment en colère contre nous ?

- Hm…Non ! Mokona n'arrive pas à être longtemps en colère contre ses amis !

- Tant mieux alors ! Je suis rassuré. Fye-san, est-ce que ça ira ?

- Non ! Coupa Mokona. Fye a vraiment de la fièvre ! Normalement il faut rester allongé quand la fièvre est forte : c'est Yuuko qui l'a dit !

- Eh bien, comme si on avait besoin de ça, râla Kurogané.

- Désolé, répondit Fye…Mais ça va aller ! Je m'allongerai une fois que nous aurons retrouvé Sakura-chan, c'est promis Mokona. En attendant…Shaolan…Euh…je crois que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour me mettre debout ! »

Une fois relevé et à peu près stabilisé sur ses jambes tremblantes, Fye essaya tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure face à ses compagnons…_Ca va être dur…Et très long surtout …Mais je ne dois pas abandonner ! _Et alors qu'il baissait les yeux, il remarqua un objet au sol, juste devant ses pieds.

« Mokona…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Mokona sautilla jusqu'aux pieds de Fye et prit l'objet : c'était une fiole de verre transparent, remplie d'un liquide bleuté.

« C'est une fiole, dit-il…Peut-être pour le vœu que tu as fait, Fye !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon vœu…

- Moi non plus, intervint Kurogané, mon objet n'a aucun sens.

- C'est cette brassière ? interrogea le magicien.

- Hm.

- Je pense, dit soudain Shaolan, que nous ne trouvons pas encore de sens à nos objets car il n'en n'ont pas encore…J'ai eu cette griffe ; je ne sais pas encore quoi en faire…Mais je crois que le moment venu, elle me servira à accomplir mon vœu…

- Mokona veut connaître les vœux de tout le monde ! Kurogané, Shaolan, Fye…Qu'est-ce que vous avez souhaité ? »

Les trois personnes concernées, à cette question, eurent toutes un sourire et tournèrent les yeux vers Mokona.

_

* * *

Quelque chose…Quelque chose de froid sur mon front…De froid et de mouillé…Mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux pour regarder ce que c'est. J'ai l'impression que mes paupières pèsent des tonnes, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais rouvrir les yeux. J'entends bouger quelqu'un à côté de moi. Une main rugueuse et poisseuse enlève la chose froide et mouillée, puis se pose doucement sur mon front. Je sursaute un peu._

« Ne vous agitez pas, jeune humaine : vous êtes en proie à une forte poussée fiévreuse, sans aucun doute provoquée par le projectile que votre mollet à eu la délicatesse d'accueillir tantôt. Projectile que, soit dit en passant, notre aimable médecin ci-présent à eu la courtoisie de retirer afin d'éviter toute infection, gangrène, risque d'amputation, dégénérescence motrice, mais aussi et surtout par souci esthétique, voire pratique. Vous serez heureuse, je pense, d'apprendre que la lance est bien entendue revenue entre les mains de son propriétaire qui se trouvât fort contrit de la voir maculée de sang humain…Ce sur quoi son collègue et ami lui a alors fait remarquer, et ce avec justesse, que « qui ne souhaite pas devoir récurer ses outils n'a pas intérêt à les utiliser à des fins salissantes ». Que de paroles sensées pour des subalternes…Mais je m'égare. Demoiselle, je vous saurai gré de ne point bouger tant que vos anticorps sont en action dans votre organisme…Et connaissant les stratégies de défense du système immunitaire humain, je dirai que cela s'applique pour les trois jours à venir ; cela nous laissera ainsi plus de temps que nécessaire pour nous connaître réciproquement. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Je vous réveillerai à l'heure du souper, lequel vous ne serez peut-être pas en état de déguster, mais il nous faudra bien essayer. Au revoir (et que la grande plume vous protège en cette épreuve contraignante et quelque peu désagréable). »

Et Ashta sortit, laissant Sakura seule et plus fiévreuse que jamais. Il avait posé une nouvelle serviette humide sur son front.

_Je…J'ai…J'ai rien compris ! Si, que j'avais de la fièvre et que je ne devais pas bouger, que la lance est heureuse avec son garde et qu'on mange de la soupe ce soir. Donc, je suis encore aux mains de ces nains, et pire…Nous avons sûrement passé la porte qui donnait sur la ville. Je suis prise au piège ici…et avec cette blessure, je ne pourrais pas courir avant un bon bout de temps. Je peux oublier une évasion…Je vais encore devoir attendre que les autres viennent me sauver. Si ils me retrouvent…Ce qui risque d'être dur, six pieds sous terre. Mais peut-être qu'il y a une plume ici : dans ce cas, il leur suffira de suivre Mokona, et ils me trouveront…Oui, ils me retrouveront. Et quand ils me retrouveront, je dois être capable de les suivre sans les ralentir, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant…Alors je vais écouter ce nain…Je vais me reposer un peu…_

« Jeune fille ! Je suis navré de vous arracher à ce cher Morphée, mais il est grand temps de redonner des forces à votre métabolisme ! »

_Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il faut que je mange, je sens une odeur de potage. J'arrive à peine à ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière est trop forte, alors je les referme. Je sens ce nain…c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ashta je crois…Je sens Ashta qui passe un bras sous mon dos et qui me redresse un peu. Ca me stresse de ne rien voir, ça m'inquiète…_

« Trop…de lumière… »

_J'ai à peine réussi à articuler ces trois mots…Et en plus maintenant je me sens mal…De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il laissera la lumière comme elle est. Mais Ashta me relâche et je l'entends marcher…Un petit clic, et la teinte rougeâtre que faisaient mes paupières fermées devient noire…Il a baissé la lumière. J'ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième. Ashta est assis sur le lit, un bol de soupe fumante entre ses mains toujours aussi poisseuses. Il me tend une cuillère que je saisis avec difficulté : mes bras tremblent, je suis très affaiblie on dirait. Alors il me la reprend des mains…Je rêve, il va me donner à manger comme à un bébé…_

« Je peux…manger seule…la cuillère…

- Non, répondit-il, vous ne pouvez pas manger seule…Votre bras n'a déjà plus assez de tonus musculaire pour tenir cet ustensile en l'air, alors lorsqu'il sera rempli de potage…Tout ce que vous arriverez à faire, c'est à salir les draps de notre hôte. Néanmoins, j'en conviens, il n'est pas agréable de se faire traiter de manière aussi infantile et familière, mais lorsque vous irez mieux, cette corvée ne vous sera plus imposée, ni à moi d'ailleurs. En attendant, prenons nos maux en patience et ouvrez-moi votre bouche. »

_Je n'ai pas le choix et…Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je dois vraiment avoir perdu beaucoup de sang pour que, blessée à la jambe, je n'arrive presque plus à bouger les bras…ce potage a un drôle de goût, et moi je dois faire une drôle de tête car ma baby-sitter me regarde bizarrement…_

« Ce n'est pas à votre goût ?

- C'est…bizarre…

- Je vois…cela s'explique simplement : ce n'est pas de la nourriture à laquelle vous êtes habituée puisque cette soupe est constitué d'ingrédients que seuls les nains connaissent et cuisinent. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est en aucun cas toxique. »

_Il ne manquerait plus que ça : empalez-moi, et comme je ne meure pas, passez donc au poison…comme ça aucune lance ne sera salie…Mais je suis trop faible pour ne pas manger, même de la nourriture inconnue. Alors j'avale…Et puis je me fais au goût…et quand je commence à trouver ça bon, il n'y en a plus. Alors Ashta se lève, me souhaite « la bonne nuit » éteint complètement la lumière et ferme la porte...Il ne la verrouille pas, il sait bien, et moi aussi, que je n'irai pas loin. Je suis si fatiguée…Mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir…je suis inquiète, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas dans quel endroit je me trouve…Tout ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, ce sont les murs de cette chambre. Les murs et…la fenêtre ! Mais oui, je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder à travers la fenêtre à quoi ressemblait cet endroit. Je peux peut-être essayer. Et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de constater l'étendue des dégâts sur ma jambe. _

_Je lance les couvertures le plus loin que je peux, et je me redresse sur mes coudes. L'arrière de ma jambe gauche me fait mal quand je la fais glisser sur le matelas. Normal, il a un trou…Ca fait forcément mal. Mais j'ai réussi à m'asseoir au bord du lit sans crier de douleur. Je pense que c'est bon signe. Maintenant reste à voir comment ma jambe supporte le poids de mon corps quand je suis debout. Procédons doucement…Je me lève en portant tout mon poids sur ma jambe droite : je vacille un peu, la soupe n'a pas redonné tant de forces à mon « métabolisme » que ça finalement. J'attends que ma tête arrête de tourner et lentement, je m'appuie sur ma jambe blessée. Et là ça fait mal. J'ai les larmes qui montent aux yeux, mais je me retiens. Je me tiens droite normalement, le temps que la douleur passe. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle dure une éternité. Mais peu à peu, je sens moins le tiraillement. J'attends encore un peu pour être sûre de pouvoir marcher sans m'effondrer et je me lance. Le pied gauche d'abord. Soulever une jambe blessée, c'est lourd et très difficile. Je pose mon pied et bascule doucement mon poids dessus. Ca tire de nouveau, mais déjà moins que la première fois. Le plus dur maintenant : avancer la jambe droite…Je ne la soulève pas du sol, je la fais glisser sur le plancher. Et ainsi de suite, lentement, j'arrive à la fenêtre. Je sens de l'air frais filtrer à travers le volet. J'ouvre doucement un battant, priant pour qu'il ne grince pas trop ; Mais ça va, il ne fait même aucun bruit. Je colle mon visage tout contre le volet et je regarde dehors. _

_La chambre donne sur une grande rue bordée de hautes maisons d'au moins trois étages. D'ailleurs, vu ma position, je dois être au deuxième étage. La rue n'est pas pavée, il n'y a pas de trottoir, mais des dizaines de lampadaires l'éclairent. Elle est en fait juste constituée de terre et de pierres. Tous les volets de toutes les maisons sont fermés, et il n'y a personne dehors…C'est vraiment lugubre, comme mort. Soudain, j'entends un bruit…Comme des chevaux…Mais qu'est-ce que des chevaux feraient sous terre ? Les bruits se rapprochent, je les verrai bientôt…Ils sont là. Ce ne sont pas de chevaux, mais des ânes…Bien sûr, les nains ne peuvent pas monter de vrais chevaux, ils sont trop petits. Ces ânes tirent une sorte de calèche noire avec le même dessin que sur les brassières de nains : ma plume ! Je regarde plus attentivement…il y a des gens dans cette calèche : deux nains, tous les deux bien habillés et avec une sorte de couronne sur la tête…Peut-être le roi et la reine. La calèche s'arrête juste devant le bâtiment où je me trouve. Ils descendent et entrent ; un autre nain leur avait ouvert la porte et avait refermé derrière eux. _

_J__e ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Alors, tout aussi doucement qu'avant (mais en essayant quand même de ne pas traîner), je regagne mon lit, et me blottis sous les couvertures. J'entends des bruits de pas et des chuchotements dans le couloir. Mieux vaut faire semblant de dormir. La porte s'ouvre. Mon cœur s'accélère tellement que j'ai peur qu'on ne l'entende. Je reconnais la voix d'Ashta : il ne parle pas assez dort pour que je puisse entendre. Puis une autre voix intervient, masculine elle aussi. Elle paraît calme, mais a une tonalité très dérangeante, voire mauvaise. Là non plus je n'entends rien, à part les mots « fantastique » et « certes » répétés sans cesse. Puis une troisième personne prend la parole : une femme. Elle ne chuchote pas, mais ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle n'a dit que dix mots. Dix mots qui me font froid dans le dos et qui ne présagent rien de bon pour la suite. Dix mots que j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre. Dix mots qui me condamnent._

« L'oracle décidera de sa vie ou de sa mort. »

**Fin du chapitre 7**

Auteur : ça y est les trois épreuves sont terminées, mais pas l'histoire heureusement.

Sakura : c'est quoi cette manie de s'acharner sur les héros ?

Fye : je confirme, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

Auteur : peut-être, mais ça vous rend plus attachants !

Fye et Sakura : si tu le dis…

Shaolan et Kurogané : en tout cas, elle nous a épargné pour l'instant…

Mokona : MuZuN a fait boude Mokona ! Mokona est content car les Clamp ne le font jamais bouder !

Auteur : en voilà au moins un qui est content lol. A samedi prochain pour la suite ! Et puis au moins une petite review ce serait gentil ! J'ai bavé pour ce chapitre ! Bye bye !


	8. Parce qu'ils ont peur de moi

**« Parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. »**

« Mokona ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne veut lui dire son voeu...Mokona risque de bouder de nouveau!

- Tu sais, dit Shaolan, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres et à chaque fois que le héros faisait un voeu, il ne devait le dire à personne ; sinon ça ne marchait pas.

- Mais on n'est pas dans un livre! Mokona veut savoir!

- Désolé..., reprit Shaolan, mais je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Et de toute façon, intervint Kurogané, ça ne te servirait à rien de le savoir...Ta sorcière ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut?

- Yuuko c'est Yuuko, et c'est pas MA sorcière...Fye! Kurogané embête Mokona!

- Oui...

- Fye-san, on peut faire une pause si vous voulez.

- Non, on continue. »

_On ne va pas déjà s'arrêter, ça ne fait que dix minutes qu'on a quitté cette place __triangulaire...Que je tienne au moins une heure entre chaque pause, c'est raisonnable, et comme ça je ne les retarderai pas trop. Parce que le problème si on s'arrête, c'est que je risque de ne plus pouvoir repartir. Alors, on continue. Hé hé, Kurorin me regarde encore d'un air bizarre : je sais que je l'énerve, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, si j'ai de la fièvre? Ce n'était pas un choix délibéré. Heureusement, j'ai l'impression que ça se calme un peu ; j'ai moins la tête qui tourne, mais j'ai toujours aussi chaud et soif surtout. J'ai les joues tellement rouges que j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont peintes. Mes jambes tremblent encore, ça, je ne peux plus rien y faire, mais au moins j'arrive à avancer. Pour l'instant. Alors pas de pause. Shaolan a l'air inquiet et je sais que Mokona l'est aussi, la seule différence c'est qu'il s'active à faire la conversation...Mon rôle habituel. En parlant de rôle, je me demande bien ce que contient cette fiole...Luyrqa aurait au moins pu mettre une étiquette dessus! Tiens, c'est vrai que je vais un peu mieux, je fais de nouveau de l'humour...En tout cas, ça doit être un liquide précieux pour qu'il ne soit contenu que dans un si petit récipient...Un liquide précieux, voire rare...Il vaut mieux en prendre soin. Je le mets dans ma poche...Tiens, il y a moins d'herbes au sol...Ou alors elles sont moins hautes qu'avant, j'arrive a voir mes pieds. C'est bizarre, je marche d'une drôle de façon...Sans doute la fatigue. Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de..._

« Aïe! _Je viens de foncer dans le dos de Kurogané_...Ah là là...

- Regarde devant toi.

- Oui..._Il n'a pas l'air grincheux, pas plus que d'habitude_...Kuro-pon, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

- J'ai une question.

- Oui?_ Oulà, il ne réagit même pas au surnom, ça doit être sérieux._

- Je me demandais comment tu as pu réussir ton épreuve dans un état pareil...

- Eh bien, c'est Mokona qui a tout fait!

- Sérieusement.

- Tu sais...ce n'était pas une épreuve physique comme toi et Shaolan avez pu en avoir...En fait c'était une énigme...C'est tout...Juste une pauvre énigme...

- Je vois...

- J'ai une question moi aussi.

- Hm.

- Pourquoi tu es en colère dès que quelqu'un est faible? »

* * *

« L'oracle décidera de sa vie ou de sa mort. » 

_Après ça, ils n'ont plus rien dit et sont redescendus. Je n'ai entendu le bruit de la calèche qu'environ un quart d'heure après. Je n'ai plus essayé de me lever, et même si je l'avais voulu, j'étais trop tétanisée par ce que je venais d'entendre pour oser faire le moindre mouvement. Je me suis résignée et me suis finalement endormie. Cela fait maintenant au moins une heure que je suis réveillée et je n'ai encore vu personne : ni le médecin qui nous accueille, ni Ashta. Pourtant, il fait jour...Enfin, on est sous terre, donc les lumières artificielles sont allumées pour faire croire qu'il fait jour. Et vu les bruits que j'entends dehors, la matinée est déjà bien engagée...Ca ressemble à des bruits de foire, de marché. Je ne veux pas aller à la fenêtre en plein jour, je risquerais de me faire prendre...Et je préfère que personne ne sache que je peux à peu près me déplacer...Un petit atout pour moi. Ah, j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvre..._

« Bien le bonjour jeune captive...La nuit vous a-t-elle été agréable?

- Oui... »

_Point négatif : parler me fait toujours autant mal à la tête ; la fièvre n'a pas dû beaucoup baisser. Point positif : je comprends de mieux en mieux ce qu'Ashta me raconte._

« Oserai-je tirer les rideaux? »

_Je hoche la tête. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre et d'un seul coup, ouvre les rideaux, ce qui me fait cligner les yeux pendant un petit moment._

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'attendre un instant (bien que je doute fort de votre capacité de locomotion à l'instant même). Je m'en vais chercher votre collation du matin. »

_Il ferme la porte, et je ferme les yeux. Maintenant que la pièce n'est plus dans le noir, mon mal de tête est pire que jamais. Quant à ma jambe...J'essaye de retarder toujours plus le moment où je devrai la bouger, car j'ai comme l'intuition que ma petite promenade nocturne n'aura servi qu'à rouvrir la plaie...Fichue lance. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne me fait pas mal..._

_Ashta revient, je rouvre les yeux. Il pose le plateau sur la table de chevet et entreprend de me redresser dans le lit. Comme la veille, je me laisse faire ; de toute façon, je n'y serais pas arrivée pas toute seule. Je suis assise maintenant, et mon regard se pose sur mes jambes étendues devant moi. Ashta ne me fait pas passer le test de la cuillère aujourd'hui, rien qu'à voir ma tête il doit avoir compris qu'il faut encore me donner la bectée. Il me présente une tartine...Du pain, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du miel dessus. Je mords dedans, tout en fixant mes jambes...Elles sont croisées au niveau des chevilles, la jambe droite sur la gauche...C'est bien du miel, mais il a un goût un peu moins sucré que celui dont j'ai l'habitude...Quand est-ce que j'ai croisé les jambes moi? Sûrement en dormant...Zut, la tartine est déjà finie ; elle était meilleure que le potage d'hier soir en tout cas...Ah, de l'eau! Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai rien bu! _

_Mais il y a une chose qui me chiffonne...Je ne sais pas quoi...Je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal...C'est mes jambes...Je n'arrête pas de les fixer...Pourtant tout va bien, il n'y a pas de sang sur les couvertures...Allons, calme-toi Sakura, tu paniques juste à cause de ce que tu as entendu hier soir...Tiens...Peut-être que je pourrai en parler à Ashta, il n'a pas l'air si méchant finalement...Je vais lui demander (en toute innocence) ce qu'est l'oracle, et nous verrons bien ; de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre._

« Euh...Ashta?

- Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service?

- Eh bien..._Fichu mal de crâne_...Je me...demandais... »

_Et là je réalise ce qui ne va pas, cette chose qui me turlupinait depuis tout à l'heure...J'ouvre grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et Ashta me fixe avec un air dubitatif (où est-ce que j'ai appris ce mot moi?)...Et puis la surprise fait place à la panique, et je panique tellement que j'en arrive même à faire une phrase complète, malgré ma fièvre et mon mal de tête._

« Je ne sens plus ma jambe gauche! »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu es en colère dès que quelqu'un est faible? » 

_Je ne me retourne pas...Je sais que ce foutu mage attend une réponse, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire...Pourquoi je suis en colère? C'est vrai que ça m'énerve, les gens malades, faibles...Ils ne font que ralentir les autres, et c'est en général à cause d'eux que tout un groupe tombe en embuscade, ou doit risquer sa vie parce qu'il y en a un qui s'est fait enlever ou je ne sais quoi d'autre...Tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas osé dire qu'ils n'étaient pas bien...Mais pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne me disent jamais rien? Je peux pas deviner moi si ils sont malades! Peut-être qu'ils ne disent rien parce qu'ils ne veulent pas me ralentir, et aussi parce qu'ils savent que je ne devine rien...Ils ne disent rien parce qu'ils savent que je ne remarque rien...Pourquoi je ne remarque rien? Parce que je ne fais pas attention...C'est sûrement ça...Mais c'est pourtant pas compliqué de faire attention aux autres, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas? Sûrement que je m'isole trop...C'était déjà comme ça avec les autres gardes de Tomoyo, j'étais seul devant, alors forcément, le gringalet qui suit pas là-bas au fond, moi je peux pas le voir...Mais pourquoi j'étais seul devant, moi? J'aurais pu être seul derrière, et voir tous les autres...Les autres...Sôma m'avait dit un jour qu'ils avaient peur de moi...C'est pour ça que j'étais seul devant, ils voulaient m'avoir à l'oeil...Bande de trouillards..._

« Alors? Pourquoi tu es en colère dès que quelqu'un est faible? »

_Je me retourne, et le regarde...Il essaye encore de sourire alors qu'il est crevé et fiévreux...Ce type me rend dingue, mais je vais quand même lui répondre._

« Parce qu'ils ont peur de moi.

- Hein? »

_Malgré la fatigue, ses yeux se sont quand même ouverts en grand, l'air de dire « c'est quoi le rapport! », et ce stupide sourire s'est enfin fait la malle (il était temps). C'est vrai que ma réponse n'a pas de sens pour lui...Mais il n'aura rien d'autre. _

« Parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. C'est tout, et si tu comprends pas tant pis, j'ai pas envie de t'expliquer... »

_Je tourne les talons et vais rejoindre le gamin ; lui aussi est seul devant...C'est une place ingrate, mais Mokona est avec lui, il peut au moins discuter avec quelqu'un. Il est moins seul que je ne l'étais._

« Kurogané-san! Mokona dit que la plume n'est plus très loin.

- Avec un peu de chance, Sakura se trouve au même endroit..._J'aime pas trop ça, donner des faux espoirs au gamin, mais lui ça le rassure._

- Oui, j'espère...

- Kurogané est malade aussi? demanda Mokona

- Non, pourquoi?

- Alors c'est au tour de Kurogané de porter Mokona! »

_Cette fichue boule de poils...Elle n'en rate pas une. Et hop, sur ma tête, comme ça t'as une vue panoramique, vas-y te gêne pas...Elle adore ça c'te bestiole, se percher sur ma caboche et diriger son petit groupe à grands coups de "c'est par là!" ou de "Mokona sent la plume dans cette direction!"...Bah, chacun ses p'tites réjouissances, je m'en fous...Mais il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas..._

« C'est pas bientôt fini de se trémousser comme ça? Ma tête c'est pas une piste de danse!

- Ca non - _et il me répond en plus maintenant…_ - une piste de danse c'est beaucoup plus joli, et en plus le plancher est droit! La tête de Kurogané elle est toute bossue! Kurogané a reçu trop de coups en se battant!

- Espèce de...

- Kyaaaa! Fye! Kurogané a attrapé Mokona! Fye! ...Fye? »

Mais Fye ne répondait pas. _Pu..., où est-ce qu'il est encore passé?_

* * *

« Comment cela, vous ne sentez plus votre jambe gauche? 

- Je ne la sens plus, plus de sensation et... »

_Je n'y arrive plus...Je me laisse retomber en arrière, contre le dossier du lit et je pleure. Je ne sens plus ma jambe, ça veut dire qu'elle est morte. Ils vont devoir me la couper et j'aurais une canne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ou une jambe de bois, ou rien du tout et je devrais boiter, sautiller, et forcément tomber, trébucher, me faire mal, me casser l'autre jambe et..._

« Calmez-vous voyons! Ce n'est pas en cédant à vos émotions que nous réglerons le problème épineux qui s'offre à nous. Allez, stoppez le débordement soudain de vos glandes lacrymales, épongez-moi tout liquide superflu de votre visage et respirez à fond. »

_Je fais ce qu'il me dit et bizarrement, cela me calme aussitôt. Et même si ma tête est encore plus lourde qu'avant, j'arrive à faire un faible sourire à mon ravisseur. Il me sourit aussi : c'est étrange un nain qui sourit, mais ce n'est pas moche, juste...bizarre. Je pense que si j'avais été en pleine forme, j'aurai éclaté de rire. Ashta se place au pied du lit et tire les couvertures._

« Maintenant, analysons la situation »

_Il prend ma cheville droite entre ses mains (poisseuses, malheureusement) et me demande si je les sens. Je réponds que oui, que c'est la gauche que je ne sens plus, mais il rétorque que le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins est d'analyser une par une les données du problème (en l'occurrence ici, mes jambes) afin de ne pas passer à côté de quelque détail important pour la résolution de celui-ci. J'acquiesce, bien que n'ayant pas tout compris cette fois-ci, et il pose ma jambe sur le matelas. Il saisit maintenant ma cheville gauche._

« Je ne sens rien.

- Et ici? _Il vient de poser une main sous mon pied._

- Non..._J'ai la tête qui tourne._

- Et là?

- Oui..._Sa main est juste au-dessus de la plaie._

- Bien...Ma chère, il se trouve que mon esprit a formulé une hypothèse tout à fait intéressante et probable quant à la raison de cette perte subite et localisée de sensation. Or, toute hypothèse demande vérification, mais je me dois de vous prévenir que celle-ci risque d'être douloureuse. Néanmoins, êtes-vous consentante? »

_Je fais signe que oui...Tout ce que je veux c'est sentir ma jambe de nouveau. Ashta prend une grande respiration, me regarde, me lance un « désolé » peu rassurant et empoigne ma jambe, juste sur la blessure._

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Fort bien, fort bien! Mon hypothèse semble être validée. »

_M'en fous de son hypothèse! Il vient d'appuyer comme un malade sur ma blessure (qui pour le coup s'est rouverte, le pansement est déjà rouge). Je me sens vraiment mal, je crois que je ne suis pas loin de m'évanouir. Je regarde ce nain fou déblatérer ses phrases incompréhensibles tout en agitant ma cheville droite encore et toujours insensible : il ne semble pas se rendre compte que je ne vais pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes. Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment tout doucement comme au ralenti et, encore plus doucement, je sens mon corps glisser sur le côté et ma tête se poser juste au bord du lit, où je sombre dans l'inconscience, persuadée qu'Einstein est encore en train de s'amuser avec ma cheville._

* * *

« Fye-san! Fye-san! 

- Ca ne sert à rien, me dit Kurogané. Il doit être dans les vappes quelque part. Suffit de faire demi-tour.

- Oui. »

_Alors nous revenons sur nos pas, en repérant les traces que nous avons laissées. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir fait autant de chemin sans m'être retourné au moins une fois pour voir si Fye suivait...La dernière fois il était..._

« Kurogané-san, la dernière fois que je me suis retourné, Fye et vous étiez en train de discuter devant cet arbre.

- Hm. »

_J'arrive devant l'arbre en question. Mis à part le fait que je n'ai jamais vu un arbre aussi imposant (il faudrait au moins vingt personnes pour en faire le tour), je ne remarque rien d'inhabituel. Je repère facilement par terre les traces de pas de Kurogané et Fye, un peu plus profondes que les autres car ils s'étaient arrêtés. Je commence à faire le tour de l'arbre. Je regarde sur les branches, même si je sais pertinemment que Fye n'aurait pas pu grimper dessus dans son état. Je fais encore quelques pas et..._

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Shaolan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je...Je suis tombé! Il y a un fossé derrière cet arbre et...j'ai retrouvé Fye! »

_Plus exactement : je suis tombé sur Fye. Le pauvre était déjà mal en point, il fallait encore qu'il tombe dans un fossé et qu'en plus je lui tombe dessus. Je me relève le plus vite possible pour arrêter de l'écraser. Il est étendu au sol, face contre terre. La chute a du faire mal. Kurogané est arrivé au fossé._

« Ca va?

- Moi oui, mais Fye a l'air inconscient. Je me demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas entendu crier.

- Peut-être qu'il s'est évanoui avant de tomber. »

_Mokona saute de la tête de Kurogané et vient me rejoindre. Il a l'air inquiet, encore plus qu'avant. Je caresse doucement sa tête ; lui aussi a besoin d'être rassuré._

« Mokona, on va le retourner, d'accord?

- Oui, Mokona va aider du plus fort qu'il peut! »

_Je saisis doucement Fye par les épaules et le fais rouler sur lui-même. Mokona est de l'autre côté et pousse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien sûr, sa vie n'en dépend pas, mais peut-être celle de Fye : si il est resté longtemps le visage au sol, il a très bien pu étouffer. Mais il respire, même s'il est inconscient...Et il l'est vraiment bien, inconscient, parce qu'il ne réagit même pas un petit peu au mouvement. Son visage est crispé, on voit nettement qu'il souffre. Mokona s'approche et pose une patte sur son front. Celui-ci doit être brûlant, car il la retire tout de suite._

« La fièvre est encore montée.

- Pourtant, dit Kurogané, il avait l'air d'aller mieux tout à l'heure.

- Quand j'avais beaucoup de fièvre quand j'étais petit, il arrivait que je sois en meilleure forme que lorsque la fièvre était faible. Mon père disait que ça arrive, parce que la sensation de chaleur que donne la fièvre engourdit tout le reste du corps, et on a l'impression d'avoir moins mal. C'est sans doute ce qui est arrivé à Fye...

- Ton père savait beaucoup de choses, Shaolan! dit Mokona.

- Oui! _Je souris._ Mais..._Je regarde Mokona._

- Mais quoi?

- Que Fye se soit évanoui avant ou après être tombé, on l'aurait entendu si il s'était manifesté ; il aurait crié en tombant, ou nous aurait appelé pour nous dire qu'il se sentait mal. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-on rien entendu? »

_Je lève les yeux vers Kurogané : il a l'air songeur, comme toujours lorsqu'il soupçonne quelque chose. Mokona le remarque aussi et sort du fossé pour se poser sur son épaule. Je soulève la tête de Fye du sol et la pose sur mes genoux. Je vais attendre un peu pour voir s'il se réveille, sinon il faudra que nous le sortions d'ici en le portant. Je regarde à nouveau en direction de Kurogané : Mokona a posé sa patte sur sa joue, mais pour une fois il ne s'énerve pas. Il fixe Fye depuis tout à l'heure, avec ce même air songeur et soudain, il ferme les yeux, soupire et murmure :_

« Parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. »

**Fin du chapitre 8**

Auteur : hin hin hin ! 8 pages les amis ! C'est le plus long chapitre ! Je suis toute survoltée !

Kurogané : ouais ben calme-toi un peu...

Auteur : mais je suis calme. Et puis j'ai le droit d'être contente non ? D'autant plus que lundi c'est ma rentrée et que je vais beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins rire…

Ashta : à chaque rentrée ses nouvelles peines et …

Auteur : ouais ouais c'est ça, attends je prends le dico

Sakura : commence à saouler celui-là

Auteur : mais tu vas voir, il va bien s'occuper de toi dans le chapitre 9

Sakura : pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver encore ?

Auteur : (air songeur) ça n'a pas été facile à trouver, mais je suis fière du résultat. Bref, à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 9 ! Reviews pleeaase !


	9. Questions cruciales

**Questions cruciales**

"C'est là! s'écria Mokona.

- Quoi, c'est cette bicoque toute pourrie?

- Kurogané n'est jamais content! Kurogané est un gros râleur!

- Allons voir."

_Je les ai encore interrompus, mais je commence à ne plus supporter leurs chamailleries incessantes : une fois ça va, deux fois ça devient lassant, mais au bout de la je-ne-sais-même-plus-combientième-fois comme maintenant, eh bien moi j'ai envie de commettre un double meurtre. Pourtant je tiens beaucoup à Kurogané et à Mokona, mais là je n'en peux plus! Cela fait une heure qu'on est sorti de ce fossé, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait trois mois tellement ils commencent à me taper sur le système. Et heureusement que Fye est encore évanoui sur le dos de Kurogané, parce que même dans les vappes il s'en serait mêlé, et là je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de me retenir...Sans doute que je suis à cran...C'est ça, je suis sur les nerfs, je suis fatigué, et surtout je commence à désespérer de retrouver un jour Sakura...Enfin, Mokona nous assure qu'il sent la plume dans cette...cette...cette chose qui a dû jadis ressembler à une cabane. J'entre dans cette ruine en me baissant afin d'éviter les planches qui pendent dangereusement du plafond et j'avance vers ce qui me semble être le milieu de la pièce. Il n'y a aucune autre porte, et les fenêtres sont condamnées, donc si la plume est ici, c'est forcément dans cette salle, il n'y en a pas d'autre ; mais je ne vois rien, aucune lueur particulière._

"Alors, tu vois quelque chose? me demande Kurogané, encore à l'extérieur.

- Non...Mokona, tu peux venir et me dire précisément dans quelle direction se trouve la plume?

- J'entre de toute façon." répond Kurogané.

_Kurogané-san est tellement grand qu'il doit carrément se plier en deux pour entrer. Mais c'était sans compter Fye sur son dos, et lorsqu'il se relève, malheureusement, une planche un peu plus basse que les autres heurte bruyamment la tête du magicien comateux. Kurogané grimace, et Mokona lui fait une remarque stupide, comme d'habitude, avant de se concentrer (enfin) sur la plume._

"On a traîné quelqu'un par terre ici."

_Kurogané avait parlé en montrant le sol, à environ deux mètres de moi, vers le fond de l'abri. Je m'avance, repère les traces et les suis...Mais elles semblent s'arrêter net devant quelques branches posées n'importe comment au sol. Mokona saute sur ma tête._

"Mokona n'est pas sûr, mais Mokona croit que la plume n'est pas ici.

- Comment ça? s'énerve Kurogané. Tu nous as traîné jusqu'ici pour rien ou quoi?

- Mokona n'a pas fini! Mokona veut dire qu'il fallait passer par ici pour atteindre la plume. Shaolan, je crois que la plume est sous terre.

- Quoi?"

_Je suis surpris, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela explique peut-être pourquoi les traces s'arrêtent brusquement : il doit y avoir un passage! Je me penche et écarte les branches posées au sol, et je trouve...une trappe, pas tellement poussiéreuse, signe qu'elle a été utilisée récemment. Je me tourne vers Kurogané qui me lance un regard approbateur, et je descends._

* * *

"Ah! Vous voilà enfin sortie de cet état que je qualifierai d'évanoui que j'ai malheureusement provoqué. Puis-je tenter un redressement corporel ou vous sentez-vous encore trop faible?" 

_Je le regarde d'un air qui veut dire "tout ce que je veux, là, maintenant, c'est que tu vires de cette chambre et que tu n'y mettes plus jamais tes pieds poisseux", mais lui prend ça pour un oui et me relève. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne, et ça commence à m'énerver. Ce nain aussi commence à m'énerver...Je n'ai pas encore récupéré de souvenir où j'étais vraiment malade, mais je crois que je devais être une malade difficile à supporter..._

"Ma chère, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer quant à votre petit problème circulatoire (car il s'agissait bien de cela) : votre jambe droite ayant reposé de tout son poids pendant une durée indéterminée mais suffisamment longue sur votre cheville gauche, laquelle n'était déjà plus bien irriguée du fait de ce trou qui orne votre mollet, cela a provoqué une coupure de votre circulation sanguine, qui elle-même a du provoquer fourmillements et enfin une désensibilisation de la zone concernée. D'où votre effroi à votre réveil de ne plus sentir vos charmants petits orteils. Mais le mal étant réparé, vous devriez à nouveau, et d'ici peu, être en pleine possession de votre sensibilité. Sur ce, finissons votre petit-déjeuner je vous prie.

- Plus...faim...

- Je vois, sans doute que ce surplus d'émotion vous aura fait perdre tout appétit. Peu importe de toute façon, car le déjeuner sera prêt dans deux tours de cadran, vous ne mourrez pas d'inanition d'ici là. Je vous reverrai donc à l'heure dite. Bon repos, vous en avez besoin, cette fièvre semble tenace..."

_Et il sort de nouveau. Et puis...J'avais remarqué toute seule que la fièvre était tenace, merci! Comme si on avait besoin de me le préciser. Bref, je crois que ce n'est pas la fièvre, mais ce nain qui aura ma peau : à force d'essayer de me concentrer pour comprendre au moins un petit mot dans chacune de ses phrases, je me fais plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose...C'est lancinant et cela met beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût pour partir. Je voudrais tant que les autres soient là, pour sortir d'ici, pour entendre parler normalement, pour serrer Moko-chan dans mes bras...Je ne leur aurais même pas dit quelque chose de gentil si jamais ils ne me retrouvaient jamais. La dernière chose que j'ai dite, c'était pour rouspéter contre Fye et Kurogané qui voulaient encore s'entretuer. Pourtant ils sont tous si gentils avec moi, et la dernière chose que je leur dis, ce sont des reproches. Pire, je n'ai même pas parlé à Shaolan quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde, lui qui fait tant d'efforts pour rassembler ma mémoire...Je suis vraiment trop nulle ; en plus je me fais embrocher par un subalterne érudit...Sans compter cet oracle qui "décidera de ma vie ou de ma mort"...Avec la chance que j'ai, il décidera de ma mort bien sûr ; et Shaolan et les autres, ne sachant pas que je suis morte, continueront à me chercher en vain, jusqu'à ce que, des années après, ils meurent aussi à leur tour, et je serai responsable de leurs morts à tous les quatre. Je suis une fille tellement cruelle..._

_Je crois que je ne vais pas bien du tout, mon esprit divague trop...Bientôt j'aurai des hallucinations, puis je deviendrai folle, et là l'oracle ne décidera pas de ma vie ou de ma mort, mais plutôt dans quel asile il faudra m'envoyer. Et si je deviens une folle furieuse, ils me mettront une camisole et je baverai à longueur de journée en regardant d'un air vide les murs blancs de ma cellule. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça commence, je perds la tête...Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal après tout, comme ça je ne serai pas consciente de ce qui m'arrive, et que je vive ou que je meure, cela ne fera aucune différence. C'est ça, je ferai mieux de devenir maboule, dans mon propre intérêt. Tiens, Ashta revient déjà..._

"Déjà?

- Je vois que ma présence ne vous enthousiasme pas vraiment, mais voyez-vous, si j'ai l'audace de me présenter avant l'échéance énoncée précédemment, c'est juste dans le but de vous faire avaler cette pilule au fort pouvoir guérisseur...Ainsi votre fièvre sera totalement annihilée avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de prendre conscience du fait que vous avez avalé ladite pilule.

- Non...

- Qu'entendez-vous exactement par cette réponse monosyllabique à forte connotation négative?

- Pas...pilule...

- Certes...Et avez-vous une bonne raison à énoncer pour justifier ce refus de soins?

- Je...veux...devenir...folle...C'est tout..."

_J'ai dit cette dernière phrase en souriant et en regardant Einstein droit dans les yeux...Il a l'air surpris, pourtant mon raisonnement est logique, il devrait le comprendre, lui qui adore les hypothèses et les problèmes. Mais il n'a pas l'air. Alors, comme j'ai décidé d'être sympa, je prends une grande inspiration, bien déterminée à tout lui expliquer, mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche, il lance la pilule dedans, puis avec sa main poisseuse et puante, m'empêche de la recracher puis je ne sais pas comment, un verre d'eau apparaît dans sa main (comme par magie, ce nain est aussi magicien!) et me force à boire. Je ne veux pas, moi je veux devenir folle, mais je sens la pilule qui descend...Tant pis, la prochaine fois, je saurai qu'il ne faut pas que j'ouvre la bouche. Le nain magicien sourit, il a l'air content. Alors je souris aussi, parce que je ne suis pas contente, et je ferme les yeux : je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je ne sens plus la pilule, elle est déjà dans mon estomac, mais peut-être que bientôt elle remontera. Et quand elle reviendra, je la mettrai sous l'oreiller, pour la petite souris. Elle passera, et posera un piège à souris en échange de la dent. Il faudra que je fasse attention de ne pas me coincer les yeux dans le piège. Je le prendrai et je le poserai sur la cheminée, comme ça il chauffera et on aura du fromage fondu. Le fromage chaud, ça coule, et quand ça coulera, ça éteindra la fenêtre. C'est mieux les fenêtres éteintes, ça fait moins mal aux bras. Parce qu'on a besoin des bras pour faire le lit. Ah ! Et il faut que j'attrape des sauterelles pour les fixer sur le drap, sinon c'est trop mou. Je rouvre les yeux et je regarde Houdini._

"Je voudrais...des...sauterelles...Fais...Fais-les...apparaître...comme...comme l'eau!"

Ashta regarda sa captive avec un air aussi étonné qu'inquiet, puis lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de sauterelles dans ce monde, mais qu'il essayerait de trouver quelque chose pour les remplacer et qu'en attendant, elle devait dormir. Elle sourit en disant que oui, elle allait dormir, parce qu'elle aime bien le fromage. Il prit le verre d'eau qu'il avait en fait pris sur la table de chevet et sortit de la chambre.

"Comment se porte notre hôte?"

Ashta sursauta : le roi se tenait en face de lui. _Il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne aujourd'hui, pourquoi est-il là?_

"Eh bien, avez-vous perdu l'usage de la parole depuis notre dernière entrevue?

- Certes non. Mais le fait de vous voir ici alors que je ne m'y attendais assurément pas a provoqué une sorte de petite absence de ma part que je vous prierai d'excuser.

- Vous serez tout excusé dès que j'aurai réponse à ma question : comment se porte notre hôte?

- Pour être tout à fait franc, je crains fort qu'elle ne soit en train de succomber à une folie passagère que la fièvre aura contribué à faire apparaître.

- Cela est fort fâcheux, fort fâcheux. Qu'en dit notre honorable homme de médecine?

- Il n'en dit rien pour l'instant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'étant physiquement absent de sa demeure, il n'a donc pas pu être en mesure d'ausculter notre jeune captive.

- Soit. Alors je vous demanderais ceci, Ashta. Que notre médecin ausculte cette petite dès son retour, c'est une priorité. Pour ma part, je m'en retourne à mes royales fonctions. Adieu!

- Que la grande plume vous protège, vous et votre royale épouse."

Une fois le roi partit, Ashta soupira un grand coup et descendit l'escalier.

_Le roi ne m'avouera donc jamais pourquoi il m'a envoyé quérir cette humaine. Ses desseins restent bien flous pour mon simple esprit. Peu importe finalement, car ce que roi désire, roi obtient. Même si je ne saisis vraiment pas pourquoi prendre cette humaine, qui était la plus faible du groupe. Assommer le grand brun aurait été plus judicieux : c'est le plus fort. Le petit est fort aussi, mais pas suffisamment, malheureusement pour lui, quant au blond, il semblait déjà affaibli. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de mentionner cette hideuse et turbulente créature immaculée, qui doit sans doute être la mascotte du groupe, rien de plus important. Je me demande ce que mijote l'oracle...Lui qui ne se trompe jamais, j'espère que ses capacités ne sont pas en train de décroître. Après tout, chacun fait ce que bon lui semble. N'empêche que son ordre n'était pas dicté comme à son habitude. Cette fois-ci, aucun description, ni figure de style d'aucune sorte...Son discours était plat, morne, presque...humain...Comment avait-il dit déjà? Ah oui :_

"Il me faut la fille qui se trouve à l'entrée sud de la forêt."

* * *

Dans le palais des majestés de ce monde souterrain, la reine se dirigeait vers une pièce très spéciale, dans l'aile sud. Cette salle récente accueillait depuis trois mois environ l'oracle...Personne ne savait d'où il était venu, qui il était, ni pourquoi il était là ; mais depuis son apparition, il fit nombre de prédictions qui se révélèrent exactes, ce sur quoi il fut engagé au palais en tant que consultant (mais tout le monde le nommait "oracle"). Quant à sa vraie forme, nul ne la connaissait : il se matérialisait aux yeux de cette naine peuplade sous l'apparence d'une flamme gigantesque, mais bleue. La reine ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans cette salle. 

"M'entends-tu, oracle?"

La flamme bleue jaillit au centre de la pièce, à quelques mètres de la souveraine. Grande, froide et imposante, elle dépassait la reine en taille d'au moins un mètre, mais celle-ci ne scilla pas, habituée à ces apparitions soudaines et fantastiques.

" Je suis tout ouïe, ma reine. Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service?

- Il est une question que je me pose depuis quelques temps et je ne saurai y trouver solution sans ta précieuse contribution.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourquoi désires-tu la jeune humaine?

- Elle sera d'une grande aide pour une tâche importante

- Quelle est cette tâche?

- Une tâche d'une importance capitale, dont je ne saurai ici vous expliciter le détail en quelques mots malheureusement.

- Ne peux-tu point, ou ne veux-tu point me l'expliciter?

- Ma reine est fort perspicace.

- Soit, puisque tes lèvres semblent scellées sur ce sujet...Il est encore un autre point que je souhaiterai aborder, puis j'en aurai fini.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Habituellement, tes prédictions se fondent uniquement sur des évènements à venir, qui n'ont pas encore eu lieu : ainsi tu as annoncé une grande période de sécheresse quatre mois à l'avance, puis ce fut la mort de notre ancien roi, là aussi plusieurs mois auparavant. Et lorsqu'une fois je te demandais de m'éclairer d'une de tes visions pour un évènement présent, tu me répondais que seul l'avenir était ouvert aux visions et que le présent devait être vécu et non pas vu. Alors voici ma question : comment as-tu su qu'il se trouvait une jeune fille à l'orée de la forêt alors que c'était un évènement présent?"

Sur cette question de la reine, la flamme sembla vaciller un instant, puis, d'un bleu profond elle vira au vert, puis au jaune pâle. La reine, affolée mais restant stoïque face à cet imprévu (comme son rang l'exogeait), reposa sa question.

" Comment as-tu su?"

L'oracle alors entra dans une fureur telle que, du jaune pâle, la flamme pris une teinte jaune éblouissante, tellement lumineuse que la reine du fermer les yeux.

Elle ne les rouvrit jamais.

* * *

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, la fièvre était tombée. 

_Quel cauchemar...Une sauterelle géante essayait de me faire avaler une pilule avec du fromage dessus...La fièvre devait vraiment être forte. Maintenant je me sens mieux, je crois même que d'ici peu de temps je pourrai essayer de me déplacer sans tomber dans les pommes. Et...J'ai faim. J'ai du dormir longtemps et sauter un repas. Ah, j'entends des bruits de pas._

"La pilule que vous refusiez d'absorber a-t-elle fait son effet?

- Oui..._Ah, j'ai moins mal à la tête._

- Je pense que votre estomac doit crier famine après ce jeûne prolongé et forcé, je m'en vais chercher votre plateau."

_Ashta s'apprête à ressortir, mais il faut que je sache et il le faut maintenant. Allez, Sakura, lance-toi!_

"J'ai une question.

- Alors il faut la poser.

- Qu'est ce que l'oracle?"

**Fin du chapitre 9**

Auteur : Voilà le chapitre 9 (même pas en retard)...En revanche pour le chapitre 10, je ne promets pas qu'il arrivera samedi prochain. J'essayerai, mais avec la reprise des cours, j'ai moins de temps pour me casser la tête sur la suite des évènements.

Reine : suite que je ne verrai plus...

Kurogané : de toute façon, t'avais pas un rôle important.

Shaolan : bon, on avance dans ce tunnel oui ou non, Kurogané-san?

Mokona (chuchote à l'oreille de Kurogané) : je crois que Shaolan est de mauvaise humeur.

Fye : zzzzz (aïe ma tête)...zzzzz...zzzzz...

Sakura : eh ben, quelle équipe

Auteur : c'est sûr que là ça craint (faudrait peut-être que les choses s'améliorent...)

Tous : OUI !

Auteur : d'accord d'accord je verrai ce que je peux faire! En attendant reviews please!


	10. L'ogre

**L'ogre**

« Qu'est-ce que l'oracle ? »

_Aïe, elle a dû nous entendre…_

« Soit. Vous êtes en droit de vous interroger à ce propos, et ma foi, tout aussi en droit d'obtenir une réponse. »

Ashta s'assit au pied du lit de Sakura, la regarda longtemps d'un air presque navré ; Sakura, elle, ne se laissait pas démonter et restait impassible, attendant patiemment que son ravisseur miniaturisé reprenne la parole. Ce qui arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

« L'oracle est une grande source de savoir. Il nous guide, nous conseille, nous informe, et parfois même nous fait éviter les pires cataclysmes du fait de son don de double vue. En effet, l'oracle voit, vit et ressent les évènements futurs. Tenez, pour illustrer sa toute puissance ainsi que sa clairvoyance, je m'en vais vous narrer une anecdote : l'astre du jour frappait durement la terre au-dessus de nos boîtes crâniennes, asséchant ainsi toute sa surface, mais également et insidieusement, les sous-sols. Chose, ne vous inquiétez pas plus outre mesure, dont nous n'avons pas souffert. Nous avons de nombreuses nappes phréatiques très abondantes ici mais je m'égare et reviens à mon récit. Les sous-sols donc, s'asséchaient aussi, étant donné que les arbres à la surface, mourant, voyaient leurs racines devenir de plus en plus raides et rigides, ce qui provoqua cassures et fissures. L'on vint alors dans l'urgence réclamer les conseils avisés de l'oracle (qui, même si il n'avait point prédit cet évènement, était tout de même fort sage et avisé sur toutes les hypothétiques marches à suivre) avant que ces fissures ne provoquent des dégâts matériels beaucoup plus considérables au sein de la cité, comme l'effondrement d'habitations, voire même un désistement plafonnier, à nos grands dépens. Et l'oracle nous dit alors de former des bûcherons afin de couper les racines dévastatrices. Tout cela fut réglé en à peine 43 jours ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Tout ceci est prodigieux, ne trouvez-vous point ? »

Sakura le fixait, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, démontrant une intense réflexion. Puis une lueur de détermination passa dans son regard, ce sur quoi elle demanda :

« Et vous avez coupé les racines ? »

_

* * *

Mince, ce tunnel est sacrément étroit…Je me demande si Sakura est réellement passée par ici où si on ne trouvera que la plume. Le problème, c'est que ce souterrain a l'air long, très long…trop long. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que nous sommes sous terre. Non, je rectifie : j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que Mokona et Kurogané se disputent sous terre. Mais qu'ils arrêtent ! Et hop, un « Kurogané est méchant » par ci, et un « ta gueule, sale manjuu » par là, et un « kkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa » strident, et un grognement sourd, et des bruits de baffe, et Fye qui est encore et encore secoué de partout. Tiens, Fye, je l'avais presque oublié…Curieux, vu que c'est lui qu'on entend le plus d'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, moi ? Je deviens méchant je n'aime pas ça. Mais tout ça me tape sur les nerfs, et le fait d'être confiné dans un espace étroit et souterrain avec deux abrutis qui n'arrêtent pas de gueuler n'aide vraiment pas à me calmer. Et là, j'entends un gros bruit sourd, plus fort qu'une claque, comme quelqu'un qui tombe. Je me retourne en soupirant. Kurogané est allongé au sol de tout son long, sur le ventre. Fye, toujours dans les vappes, est pitoyablement étalé sur lui, et Mokona se retrouve prisonnier de la puissante main droite du ninja. C'en est trop. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pour se retrouver dans cette position. Je m'approche à vive allure, retrousse mes manches, me penche sur Mokona et je lui mets une claque monumentale. La petite bestiole blanche devint alors toute rouge ; de colère, de surprise ou de douleur, je m'en fous : mais cela a eu le résultat escompté, elle se tait._

« M'enfin, commence Kurogané, pourquoi tu… »

_Je me tourne vers lui rapidement, et lui décoche une claque aussi impressionnante que celle de Mokona. Il est tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas, et je sais qu'il faut que j'agisse vite, parce que s'il décide de me frapper à son tour, je risque de ne pas me relever. _

« Ca suffit maintenant ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'on va trouver au bout de ce couloir, et je pensais que quelqu'un tel que vous aurait eu la présence d'esprit d'être discret, mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompé. Quant à toi, Mokona, _je dis en me tournant vers lui,_ si embêter les autres est ton plus grand passe-temps je te conseille d'en trouver rapidement un autre, parce que ça devient vraiment, mais alors vraiment énervant. Ces claques, et elles m'ont sacrément fait du bien, étaient nécessaires pour vous faire réagir. Gardons nos forces pour plus tard, quand il faudra se battre. _Je me retourne à nouveau vers Kurogané qui se tait, mais je sais que j'ai raison, alors je continue. Sa joue est bien rouge._ Et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais porter Fye, parce que ce n'est pas en le cognant contre chaque mur qu'il reprendra connaissance. »

_Je me redresse et enjambe Kurogané. Arrivé à la hauteur de Fye, je touche son front : il est un peu moins chaud, mais il respire difficilement et l'expression de son visage montre clairement qu'il n'est pas bien. Je le soulève comme je peux : il n'est pas très lourd, mais comme il est plus grand que moi, j'ai du mal à le manipuler correctement. En fait, j'ai dit que j'allais le porter, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment le positionner. Je ne peux pas le porter comme je porte Sakura, mes bras ne tiendraient pas la distance. Kurogané s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait me retourner. Puis il m'ôte Fye des bras et le met dans une position à peu près debout dans mon dos._

« Attrape ses jambes.

- Hein ?

- Prends ses jambes et mets-les de chaque côté de ta taille, après je te passerai ses bras par-dessus tes épaules.

- Mais Shaolan, dit Mokona, Fye n'est pas trop lourd ?

- Non, juste un peu grand. »

_Je saisis ses jambes comme conseillé, et une fois bien calé sur le bas de mon dos, Kurogané met ses bras sur mes épaules : et je me retrouve avec deux longues jambes devant moi qui pendent presque jusque par terre et deux longs bras qui entourent mon cou et qui pendent bien aussi. Sa respiration est saccadée et faible ; j'espère que ça va aller, parce que nous n'avons vraiment rien pour le soigner. Il n'est pas vraiment lourd…heureusement que ce n'est pas Kurogané qui est affaibli, parce que nous n'aurions jamais pu le soulever, même à plusieurs. Bref, il faut continuer d'avancer en direction de la plume. Je me retourne, passe entre le ninja et le « manjuu » et prend la tête du groupe, bien décidé à poursuivre l'exploration du tunnel. Mais je n'ai pas fait trois pas qu'une lourde main se pose doucement sur ma tête : Kurogané…_

« Merci pour la claque… »

* * *

« Pardon ? »

_Ashta a vraiment l'air surpris par ma question, alors je la repose._

« Et vous avez coupé les racines, oui ou non ? »

_C'est drôle quand même, plus je me sens mieux et plus je gagne en assurance, et plus je suis sûre de moi et plus ce nain me paraît ridicule. Surtout en ce moment ; je n'arrive pas vraiment à décrypter ce qu'il ressent, mais vu la tête qu'il fait, cela doit correspondre à plusieurs émotions contraires._

« Mais bien sûr que nous les avons coupées, que croyez-vous donc ?

- Que vous étiez un nain intelligent.

- Plaît-il ?

- Oui, je reprends. Si vous étiez un peu intelligent, vous n'auriez pas coupé les racines.

- Mais…

- Laissez-moi argumenter_. Il se tait et me regarde attentivement._ Le soleil, à ce que j'ai pu en voir pendant le laps de temps très court où je me trouvais à la surface, frappe encore durement (selon vos propos) sur le sol. Or, les arbres ombragent le sol, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais les arbres ont trépassé.

- Parce que vous leur avez coupé les racines

- Non, parce que l'apport en eau n'était pas suffisant. Et nous ne savons pas faire tomber la pluie, alors c'était la seule solution pour éviter la friabilité des sous-sols.

- A court terme, oui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le soleil chauffe encore la surface. Peu à peu, le sol va s'effriter, mais il n'y aura plus de racines à couper. La terre deviendra sèche et friable, même en sous-sol, et ce que vous redoutiez arrivera, plus ou moins tard, mais cela arrivera.

- …

- J'ai raison, et vous venez de vous en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ashta a l'air complètement perdu. Je pense que cet oracle a un peu le statut de dieu ici ; et voir que son dieu a eu tort, cela doit faire un choc. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, que l'oracle s'est trompé et qu'il n'est plus digne de confiance. Comme ça, même si l'oracle décide de ma mort (enfin plutôt, quand l'oracle décidera de ma mort, car c'est ce qui risque d'arriver à coup sûr) il se posera des questions, et peut-être alors que je ne serai pas tuée. Il réfléchit à toute allure, ses yeux bougent de la droite vers la gauche sans cesse. Il faut que je donne le coup de grâce, mais j'attends qu'il me pose une question, LA question. Il se gratte la tête, paraît avoir repris un peu d'assurance, puis lève ses yeux sur moi. Son regard et encore troublé par le doute quand il demande ce que j'attends :_

« Mais qu'aurions-nous dû faire alors ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas ? _Je m'amuse…_ _Je sais c'est cruel, mais il faut qu'il perde toute confiance en l'oracle._

- J'avoue que non.

- Il fallait que les arbres survivent. _Je ne lui donne pas encore le coup de grâce, j'y arrive tout doucement._

- Mais ils ne pouvaient pas survivre ! S'exclame-t-il ! _Ca y est il s'énerve, il est prêt._ Il n'y avait pas d'eau. L'oracle a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux !

- Non, je réponds doucement. Votre oracle, pour vous « sauver » _(je ponctue ce mot d'un sourire mauvais)_ de cette situation a formé des bûcherons, des assassins, alors que des jardiniers auraient été beaucoup plus efficaces. »

_Il me regarde, surpris. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, alors je lance la dernière phrase, celle qui le fera oublier sa confiance en son oracle._

« Monsieur Ashta, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas partagé l'eau de vos nappes phréatiques ? »

_

* * *

La vache, j'ai encore la joue qui tire. C'est qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte le gamin… Et d'un côté, je le comprends : la situation n'était vraiment pas idéale pour mes chamailleries avec Mokona. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? On dirait un vrai gosse. Et quand il m'a engueulé là, ben, j'ai honte de le dire mais on aurait que c'était lui le « papa » du groupe et pas moi. Attention hein ! J'ai pas dit que j'acceptais d'être le « papa », je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce nouveau surnom débile de ce foutu mage et de cette encore plus foutue boule de poil. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que normalement, c'est pas au gamin de me faire des reproches, je devrai pouvoir me contrôler…Bon, le manjuu ne sait pas se maîtriser, ça tout le monde est d'accord. Mais c'était pas une raison pour la frapper aussi fort que moi c'te bestiole. Ca lui a foutu un sacré coup au moral. Mais bon, elle fait comme si de rien n'était, elle saute partout (en silence), sourit à tout bout de champs, se pose sur ma tête, puis sur mon épaule, puis sur l'autre épaule, des fois me chuchote des remarques censées être drôles à l'oreille…En gros, il fait son Fye. Et c'est franchement lourd. Pour moi, et pour lui : il a du mal a tout le temps sourire. C'est là qu'on se rend compte combien Fye est endurant. Mais bon, il veut pas parler, il veut pas parler ce mage. Moi je lui tends des perches, si il ne les prend pas, c'est son problème, je vais quand même pas le plaquer contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait craché le morceau. En parlant de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est quand même un peu trop lourd pour Shaolan. Et puis, il faut dire que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a repris la route, sans jamais rien voir, sans jamais rien entendre._

« Kurogané, me chuchote Mokona. Je crois qu'il y a du sang par terre. »

_Je baisse les yeux. La terre a été remuée comme si plusieurs personnes avaient piétiné cet endroit, et au milieu, une flaque de sang. Je me penche, mets un doigt au bord : il n'a pas encore totalement durci. _

« Shaolan. »

_Il ne s'était pas arrêté et se trouve déjà à quelques mètres de moi. Il se retourne, et vu son visage dégoulinant de sueur, je me dis que j'avais raison : Fye est trop lourd pour lui. _

« Oui ?

- Il y a du sang ici… »

_Il fronce les sourcils et se rapproche. Lentement. A cause de Fye sur son dos. Arrivé à nos côtés (eh oui, Mokona est perché sur ma tête), il se baisse un peu, fronce encore plus les sourcils, puis ferme les yeux, expire longuement, puis se tourne vers moi._

« Il y en a beaucoup.

- Oui. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. On ne sait pas à qui appartient ce sang après tout.

- C'est vrai.

- Et même si il y en a pas mal, ce n'est pas non plus dramatique. J'ai vu des personnes en perdre beaucoup plus et continuer à combattre pendant des heures.

- Oui.

- Et maintenant, je vais porter Fye.

- Oui. »

_Au moins ce gamin a ça de bien : il sait se taire quand les autres ont raison. Alors j'enlève Fye de son dos ; il me semble qu'il a gémit. Peut-être qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Ce serait bien, on pourrait au moins lui demander ce qu'il a et essayer de le soigner. Shaolan s'étire, Mokona vient se percher sur une de ses épaules._

« Bon, je reprends. On continue ?

- Oui.

- Mokona va montrer le chemin !

- Tu sais, sale manjuu, y a qu'un seul chemin, en avant ou en arrière, alors ne te donnes pas autant d'importance…

- Kurogané n'a pas encore compris, me dit la boule de poil avec un air triste qui ferait pleurer Sakura, que Shaolan en a assez de nos chamailleries. »

_Ou, autrement dit : comment lancer encore plus un froid dans notre groupe restreint. Et je me retrouve là, planté comme un con, avec un magicien dépressif à moitié dans le coma en position « sac de patate » sur mon épaule, en train de fixer le dos d'un gamin de quinze ans qui m'a fait la morale il y a quelques minutes et Mokona, au milieu de tout ça, qui pour une fois a décidé de marcher, ne voulant plus être porté par personne. Shaolan recommence à avancer, assez vite d'ailleurs. Mince alors, il se barre ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. J'accélère, et lui pose brutalement ma main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter._

« Et ! Ne te sauve pas comme ça !

- Qui va là ? »

_Shaolan se fige, Mokona se cache sous ma cape. Je lève les yeux et je vois une sorte de grosse porte, gardée par deux nains en armure qui n'ont pas vraiment l'air sanguinaires, mais méfions-nous._

« J'ose poser à nouveau mon interrogation : qui va là ?

- Euh…_Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces minus parlent aussi bien._

- Du calme, Igor, intervient le deuxième minus. N'as-tu donc point remarqué ?

- Quoi donc, Grieschka ?

- Le brassard au bras de cette créature est aux emblèmes de notre royaume : il s'agit d'un ami.

- Euh…_Je commence à parler, mais celui qui s'appelle Grieschka continue._

- De plus, cher collègue, au vu de son regard hagard et de sa grande taille, je dirais que nous sommes en présence d'un imposant spécimen de _ogarus debilitus. _Remarquable spécimen, oui remarquable. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ??? En plus il se tourne vers moi maintenant. _Suis-je dans le vrai, très cher ?

- Euh…_Il vient de m'appeler « très cher » ?_

- Mais voyons Grieschka, pourquoi tentes-tu d'établir un contact langagier avec une créature aussi mal placée sur l'échelle de l'évolution ? Ne pose pas plus de questions et laisse-moi te décrypter la situation ; Cet _ogarus debilitus _est sans doute un fonctionnaire aimable employé par notre bon roi (que la grande plume le protège à jamais ainsi que sa royale famille) en tant que mercenaire ou autre travail ingrat et tout à fait adapté pour cette espèce qui n'est pas la notre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il tient cet humain assommé sur son large dos et qu'il exerce une poigne de fer que l'autre qui a eu la chance de ne pas subir de violences, même si il a l'air complètement vidé de toute énergie : ces deux personnages précédemment décris sont des prisonniers de guerre, cher collègue, voilà tout. Alors cessons nos bavardages intempestifs et laissons cet animal effectuer sa tâche, et ouvrons la porte.»

_Je resserre un peu plus ma prise sur Shaolan qui tourne la tête vers moi. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que jouer le jeu est notre seule chance de passer cette porte. Il faut jouer le jeu. Il regarde à nouveau devant lui et baisse la tête en signe de soumission : il a compris. Oui, il faut jouer le jeu … même si j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de raconter. Et d'ailleurs, ça doit se voir, parce qu'Igor et Grieschka me regardent d'un drôle d'air._

« Je crois, Igor, que cette créature, à moins qu'elle ne soit cérébro-lésée, est au moins déficiente intellectuelle, et qu'elle n'a pas saisi un traître mot de ce que nous venons d'énoncer.

- Alors, nous nous devons de reformuler nos propos en une phrase grammaticalement basique : sujet, verbe, complément.

- Certes, donc je me lance… »

_Le nain de droite s'avance vers moi et je sens Mokona qui tremble un peu dans mon dos. Il se plante devant nous, mais à distance respectable quand même, et annonce, en articulant chaque syllabe :_

« Etes-vous l'ogre ? »

_

* * *

Ha ! J'ai touché le point sensible, n'est-ce pas Ashta ? Eh oui, dur, dur, de se faire démolir sa foi en son dieu par une gamine. Mais arrête de jubiler comme ça Sakura, tu deviens mauvaise. Et puis, reprend la parole, ne lui laisse pas le temps de trouver de quoi répliquer._

« Alors, monsieur Ashta ? Je reprends. Pourquoi ne pas avoir arrosé les arbres ?

- Je…

- Vous… ?

- Je…je…

- Vous ne savez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- N…non.

- Et vous êtes déboussolé parce que je viens de vous prouver que votre oracle s'est trompé.

- Mais il…

- Il vous a donné une solution, j'insiste, qui ne vous sauvera que provisoirement de la sécheresse. Et qui sait où votre oracle se trouvera quand les sous-sols recommenceront à s'effriter ? Croyez-vous qu'il sera encore là, Ashta ? Et s'il est encore là, que donnera-t-il comme solution ? Former des bourreaux pour tuer les habitants de cette ville avant que ce ne soit l'effondrement du plafond qui ne les tue ? »

_Ok, je suis peut-être allée un peu loin là. Mais ça va, il ne réagit pas. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il respire encore ; je me penche…ah si c'est bon, il vient de lever ses yeux vers moi. Yeux emplis de doutes et de questions. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter ses questions._

« Menez-moi à l'oracle. Maintenant. »

**Fin du chapitre 10**

Auteur : pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon !!!! Je suis lente pour écrire depuis ma rentrée !!! Je n'ai pas d'excuses je sais, mais quand même … pardon pardon pardon !

Shaolan : oui, oui. Mais ça suffit maintenant, il faut arrêter toutes ces excuses et …

Kurogané : bon ça va, tu vas pas engueuler toutes les personnes que tu trouves.

Mokona : (snif) Shaolan (snif) est en train de (snif) devenir méchant (snif)

Kurogané : en plus regarde, tu fais pleurer Mokona.

Auteur : c'est vrai c'est pas très sympa. Et sinon, Kuro-pon, toi t'es pas tellement gentil non plus, t'as cogné la tête de Fye contre les murs…

Fye : zzzzzzzz…et ça fait mal…zzzzzzzz

Auteur : mais ne t'inquiète pas Fye, tu vas (peut-être) te réveiller dans le chapitre 11 ! Chapitre 11 qui, en passant, paraîtra sûrement pendant les vacances de Noël (donc 3 petites semaines de patience !) et…reviews s'il vous plaît !!!!


	11. Quand Kurogané craque

**Quand Kurogané craque**

« Etes-vous l'ogre ? »

_Nan, je suis un touille marais (1), ça se voit pas ?!_

« Oui.

- Eh bien vous voyez mon cher Igor, il suffisait de s'abaisser à un banal niveau grammatical basique afin de nous faire comprendre de cet individu. Et _(rajoute-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers moi)_ ces deux jeunes gens sont vos prisonniers ?

- Oui. »

_Mais allez, activez-vous les nains et ouvrez-moi cette porte, qu'on en finisse. Une fois à l'intérieur, on pourra aller et venir comme on veut et continuer à chercher la plume et Sakura, et peut-être aussi réveiller Fye. Et puis quand on aura tout ce qu'il faut Mokona nous fera changer de monde et alors…_

« Oui, oui, très cher, très bonne idée. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée ? J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'ils racontaient…Je lance un bref regard vers Shaolan : il n'a pas l'air content du tout, et comme ma main est toujours fermée sur son épaule, je sens qu'il se raidit pour rester calme. Je déplace alors mon regard vers les deux nains qui sont toujours en pleine discussion (mais je crois qu'ils se félicitent mutuellement d'avoir eu cette bonne idée). Bon, ben puisque je suis censé être un ogarus debilitus, jouons le rôle à fond, et prenons un air bête. C'est ça Kurogané, sourit en affichant l'air le plus con que tu peux, comme ce stupide mage._

« Quoi bonne idée ? »

_Ma voix a eu la tonalité la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue, et Shaolan se tourne lentement vers moi, surpris. Il ne faut pas que je rigole ou quoi que ce soit parce que sinon on est mal. Mais avec mon sourire béat scotché aux lèvres, dur dur de ne pas craquer. Shaolan pince ses lèvres et détourne le regard afin de ne pas rire non plus. Je tiens, je ne craque pas, mais je dois avouer que c'est difficile, avec deux nains qui me regardent d'un air accablé, Mokona qui rigole contre mon dos et qui me chatouille, et en plus de ça, savoir que Shaolan est mort de rire intérieurement._

« Nous disions que nous allions vous escorter à travers la ville durant tout votre séjour »

_Alors là c'est plus drôle du tout, mon sourire s'est carrément fait la malle… (Pas facile en fait, de sourire sans arrêt). Comment ça nous escorter ?_

« Pas besoin.

- Oh que si cher ami, la cité est grande, et vous vous perdriez sans guide

- Déjà venu _(vite, trouver des arguments pour qu'ils nous lâchent)_

- Certes, je n'en doute aucunement, mais c'est la fin de notre garde, alors en chemin vers nos demeures, nous allons vous escorter, puis vous raccompagner à la sortie. Cela nous fera de l'exercice, pas vrai Grieschka ?

- Exactement Igor. Bien, alors, qu'attendons-nous ? »

_Les nains ouvrent la porte et derrière se trouvent deux autres nains dans la même tenue (Copernic et Galilée d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre). Ils se foutent à la place des deux autres et referment la porte une fois que nous sommes de l'autre côté (mais ils ont tous les deux vérifié le brassard d'Ezuorn au moins cinq fois et sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables). Igor se place à ma droite et tient le manteau de Fye qui, jusqu'à maintenant, traînait par terre, et Grieschka se place à ma gauche et pose sa main sur le bras de Shaolan, comme tout bon garde doit le faire avec son prisonnier. Et c'est ainsi que nous entrons dans la « cité »._

* * *

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister un palais aussi immense sous la terre. Et encore, je suis humaine, mais pour les nains de ce monde il doit vraiment paraître colossal ! Si le château de la princesse Jade était encore entier, il aurait pu ressembler à une maquette de celui-ci… Pourtant il n'est pas beau, ça non ; un cube de briques avec des tours aux quatre coins, merci, mais côté esthétique, il y a difficilement pire. Mais il impose. En plus, le fait qu'il soit en briques noires et parsemé d'au moins une centaine de torches sur la façade avant en rajoute encore côté charisme. Je suis d'ailleurs tellement bouche bée de me retrouver nez à nez avec une telle construction que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté de marcher (enfin, de boiter, car même si mon esprit est super réveillé, mon corps lui, et particulièrement ma jambe trouée, a encore un peu de mal à suivre). Ashta m'attend patiemment devant les grandes porte d'entrée : il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous nous sommes mis en route, sauf à un moment où il se chuchotait à lui-même des « ce n'est pas vraisemblable » et des « il doit forcément y avoir une explication scientifique et rationnelle à tout ceci »…en boucle…pendant environ un quart d'heure. Bon, ok, c'est moi qui voulais qu'il soit perturbé, et j'ai réussi, donc je devrai être contente et me taire, mais là…c'est lourd. Je sais que c'est ma faute ! Mais bon…Et le plus étrange, c'est que je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai même pas de compassion pour lui. Je ne sais pas où est partie la Sakura qui aurait pris Ashta dans ses bras pour le réconforter…Et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a enlevée pour me sacrifier à son oracle, non ? C'est de la légitime défense, c'est tout. Et non, je n'ai pas honte. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra. On se remet toujours de tout, à plus ou moins court terme…_

« Nous voici arrivés.

- Ah…oui. »

_Il faut que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même comme ça, je perds tout contact avec la réalité. Je boite donc vers ces grandes portes (qui ressemblent d'ailleurs à celles gardées par les frères Bogdanov) tandis qu'Ashta parle aux gardes qui s'empressent de nous barrer le passage. Bizarre, je croyais qu'Ashta était une sorte d'agent secret au service du roi, pourquoi ne le laissent-ils pas entrer ? Je le vois qui hoche la tête, mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Et lorsqu'il revient vers moi, mes doutes se confirment…_

« Sa majesté la reine est décédée la nuit dernière.

- Et donc, je réponds, nous ne pouvons pas entrer.

- Non…Le palais doit observer un deuil de trois jours et, pendant ce laps de temps, il restera fermé à tous.

- Mais…et l'oracle ? _Je m'en fous moi de ta période de deuil, tout ce que je veux c'est aller jusqu'à l'oracle, après je me débrouillerai…_

- L'oracle… »

_Alors là je ne comprends pas, il a carrément l'air furieux en parlant de son dieu, alors qu'avant, il était juste paumé…Comment a-t-il pu changer d'avis concernant l'oracle si rapidement ? On ne passe pas comme ça d'une émotion à l'autre en l'espace de deux minutes…sauf si on est schizophrène ou bipolaire…C'est ça ! Ce nain, en plus d'être poisseux et érudit, est schizo ! Je me disais aussi, une telle culture dans un si petit corps, c'est mauvais pour la santé. _

« L'oracle… »

_Tiens, il fait dans l'écholalie (2) maintenant…cool. Eh ben on n'est pas sorti d'affaire._

« L'oracle…

- Quoi l'oracle ? _Cette fois je m'énerve. _

- Je…_Ah, il a de nouveau l'air paumé. _La reine a été retrouvée morte dans la salle d'auditorium

- Et… ? _Au secours, je perds patience._

- C'est dans cette salle que l'on vient lorsque l'on désire consulter l'oracle…

- …_Vlan, comment se prendre un coup dans les dents_

- L'oracle…

- L'oracle…_Tiens, je m'y mets aussi on dirait_…il aurait tué la reine ? »

_Ashta ne répond pas ; il fixe ses pieds comme s'ils détenaient la réponse à cette question, puis lentement, lève les yeux et regarde droit devant lui. J'ai déjà vu ce regard. C'est le regard qu'a Shaolan-kun lorsqu'il est déterminé à faire quelque chose, et en particulier…quelque chose de dangereux. Ashta pose son regard sur moi et m'observe, comme s'il voulait voir à travers moi, puis se tourne et regarde le palais._

« Ce soir vous le verrez…l'oracle. »

* * *

_Alors là c'est pas bon, mais vraiment pas bon du tout…_

En effet Shaolan, tu as raison de commencer à paniquer…Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer la cause de son tourment et reprenons le fil de l'histoire :

Igor, Grieschka, Kurogané, Fye, Shaolan et Mokona se trouvaient à présent en plein cœur de la cité, et plus précisément, devant le bagne. Ils n'avaient pas marché très longtemps, mais avait marché vite ; ils n'avaient donc pas pu plus que ça faire un repérage des lieux , mais il y a au moins une personne qui avait remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant…Et ce quelqu'un était caché sous la cape d'un certain ninja. Mais laissons Shaolan raconter cette anecdote…

Flash-back : peu après l'entrée dans la cité :

_Ces nains marchent trop vite pour de si petites jambes ! C'est pas croyable, je n'arrive même pas à avoir le temps de regarder en l'air pour me repérer un peu…Ils bifurquent tellement vite et par des petites ruelles en plus que si je lève les yeux je risque de me perdre et là, vu que je suis censé être un prisonnier, ces nains auront vite fait de donner l'alerte…Et nous pourrons dire adieu à notre couverture. Couverture que Kurogané assure à merveille…Pour une fois d'ailleurs, il fait quelque chose de correct en dehors de se battre. Ben oui quoi, il ne faut pas se leurrer, à part foutre des coups de sabre à tors et à travers…Voilà quoi, on est tous d'accord. Et pour une fois Mokona se fait tout petit aussi. Tiens, d'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'il ne remue plus…Est-ce qu'au moins il est encore là ? Si ça se trouve il est parti à toute allure dès que nous sommes entrés ici, voire même avant. Ah, on bifurque encore dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, de sorte que nous devons tous marcher à la queue leu-leu. Un des nains (Igor je crois) prend la tête de la file, suivi de l'ogre, enfin, Kurogané portant Fye et Mokona (s'il est encore là…) et Grieschka derrière moi ferme la marche. Soudain, sous la cape de Kurogané, je repère une grosse bosse…Il est donc encore là…Je le vois qui remue, un peu trop d'ailleurs, il risque de se faire remarquer cet imbécile. La bosse se déplace du bas du dos de Kurogané jusqu'à une épaule (celle qui n'est pas « occupée » par Fye), puis se positionne bien à la base de la nuque et sort doucement sa tête du T-shirt noir. Heureusement que les vêtements de Fye juste à côté sont blancs, cela évite que Grieschka ne le remarque. Il me regarde avec insistance et doucement, ses yeux s'agrandissent en cette forme si caractéristique et me chuchote, d'une voix quasi inaudible, avant de retourner se cacher :_

_« Mekyo… »_

Et maintenant si vous le voulez bien, retournons à l'instant présent, et à Shaolan qui panique…

_Alors là c'est pas bon, mais vraiment pas bon du tout…  
__Nous venons de nous arrêter devant la prison…C'est atroce, cette prison est carrément un château fort imprenable, duquel on ne s'évade sûrement pas…Si Kurogané nous lâche là-dedans nous n'en sortirons jamais ! Quand je pense qu'en plus Mokona a senti une plume ! Non, il ne faut surtout pas rentrer dedans…_

« Eh bien, ogre, il semblerait que votre captif se retrouve actuellement et momentanément paralysé pas un coup de frayeur subite et inopinée…Oh pardon, j'oubliais de vous parler de façon « simple »…Prisonnier n'avance plus.

- Ah, avance toi.

- Ou…oui… »

_Je viens de me faire remarquer…Mais je ne suis plus à ça près. Je regarde Kurogané qui, ô surprise, arbore un air inquiet lui aussi. Je fais discrètement « non » de la tête ; non Kurogané, il ne faut pas entrer là-dedans, par pitié il ne faut pas, n'importe quoi mais pas ça…_

« Ogre, s'il n'avance pas, nous devrons le forcer.

- Hum, grogne Kurogané

- Non, je dis. Je n'entrerai pas.

- Et pourquoi donc je vous prie ? me demande un des nains.

- Parce que, _je regarde le ninja avec insistance_, si j'entre, je ne ressortirai jamais.

- Exact, répond l'autre nain. C'est pour cela que ceci est une prison n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais…

- Non, intervient « l'ogre ». Tu vas entrer, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Non ! _Je m'emporte._ Jamais, c'est compris ? Jamais ! »

_Kurogané me lance un regard à la fois triste et courroucé, puis s'approche de moi lentement ; les nains observent le moindre de ses mouvements. Quand il est juste devant moi, si près que l'on se touche presque, il passe son bras libre autour de mon épaule et m'attire contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est pas le moment de vouloir un câlin ! Attendez un peu…Kurogané me fait un câlin ?! Kurogané me sert contre lui ? Kurogané exprime ses sentiments ? Kurogané…est en train de craquer ou quoi ? Je lève la tête, son visage paraît impassible, mais ses yeux le trahissent, et c'est d'ailleurs sûrement la raison pour laquelle il les a tourné vers moi : ses yeux sont profondément…tristes. Je suis complètement perdu. Du coin de l'œil, je vois quelque chose qui bouge, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Il m'a lâché les épaules, je ne sais même plus quand et…

* * *

_

_Il s'est affalé contre moi, et je me retrouve en train de porter tout le monde. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je joue mon rôle d'ogre jusqu'au bout. Et Fye qui me traitait de grosse brute dans le pays de Koryo…Il n'a rien vu : le coup que je viens de flanquer au gamin aurait même pu m'assommer moi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire flamber notre couverture et de se retrouver tous dans cette prison de laquelle à mon avis, on ne peut pas s'échapper à moins d'être aidé de l'extérieur. Et je compte bien être cette aide, vu qu'on ne sait même pas si la princesse est là. Je baisse les yeux vers Shaolan : il a déjà un énorme bleu sur la tempe et j'ai l'impression que ça enfle à vue d'œil. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort…_

« Et bien ogre, je dois dire que votre manière de procéder, bien qu'un peu préhistorique, est éblouissante d'efficacité ! Intervient l'un des deux nains. Et maintenant, entrons, si vous le voulez bien. »

_Je hoche la tête, hisse le gamin afin qu'il repose sur mon autre épaule et me mets en marche, derrière les nains, à distance suffisante pour que je puisse parler avec Mokona sans me faire remarquer._

« Mokona : reste bien avec moi, j'aurai besoin d'un traducteur jusqu'au bout pour faire croire que je suis un ogre…

- Mais, et Fye et Shaolan ?

- Je reviendrai les chercher, je chuchote. Cache-toi bien et attends. Plus un bruit maintenant. »

_Les nains se sont arrêtés et je suis trop près pour expliquer mon plan au manjuu. Enfin, si j'avais un plan…Ah, si ! Je me souviens ! J'en avais un, mais il incluait Shaolan…Maintenant que le gamin est hors circuit, il faut que je me débrouille seul. Je vais déjà voir si ces nains me lâchent après avoir emprisonné ces deux-là. J'espère, comme ça je pourrai chercher la plume tranquillement. Ils viennent d'ouvrir la porte (sûrement un système de mot de passe) et me regardent avancer. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'est sombre. Et des gens crient. On les torture. Est-ce que je dois vraiment mettre Fye et Shaolan là-dedans ?_

« Suivez-moi. »

_Un des nains avance et me montre le chemin tandis que l'autre referme les portes derrière moi : je suis entré sans m'en rendre compte. Je sens Mokona réprimer des frissons d'horreur à chaque hurlement qui surgit. Est-ce que je dois les laisser ici ? Si je m'en vais maintenant, tout cela n'aura servi à rien, et en plus, comme ils sont tous les deux dans les choux, je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose à part fuir. Et il faut retrouver la princesse et la plume. Mokona a dit « Mekyo » tout à l'heure, il est hors de question de partir d'ici sans Sakura (si elle est ici) et sans sa plume. Si Ezuorn m'a donné ce brassard, c'était bien pour faire une entrée camouflée ici, alors pas question de gâcher cette chance ! Je les laisse ici, et je fais le plus vite que je peux. Et s'ils sont torturés, je tuerai leurs bourreaux. Igor devant moi parle avec un autre nain (Scauphild ou quelque chose comme ça) qui lui donne une clef. Une seule clef : au moins les deux évanouis seront ensemble dans une cellule. La marche reprend : les hurlements cessent au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Alors, soit c'est parce que les cellules où l'on torture sont à l'entrée, et alors c'est bon signe, ou soit c'est parce que les cellules ici sont celles où on mets les gens qui vont être ou qui ont été torturés, et ça c'est mauvais signe._

« Nous y sommes, annonce le nain. Cellule 413. »

_Il mets la clef dans la serrure, la tourne et ouvre. Une forte odeur de renfermé et de moisi s'échappe de l'intérieur. Intérieur que je ne distingue pas du tout : cette pièce n'a ni fenêtres, ni éclairage. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je les laisse là, au moins ils se reposeront. Avant d'être torturé. Non, ne pense pas des choses pareilles. Je vais revenir vite, ils n'auront pas le temps de leur faire quoi que ce soit. _

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Déposez vos prisonniers. »

_J'ai du réfléchir trop longtemps, il faut que je fasse attention. J'entre dans la cellule : elle est minuscule. Je ne m'en servirai même pas comme placard. Mais bon, je suis un ogre, je m'en fous. Je descends Shaolan de mon épaule, le retient comme je peux et le pose au sol doucement, mais pas trop quand même, pour ne pas que ça paraisse anormal. Puis je saisis Fye et l'allonge de la même façon à côté du gamin ; il me semble qu'il a un peu ouvert les yeux. Mais il n'y a plus rien, j'ai dû rêver. Je me lève et m'apprête à faire demi-tour pour sortir quand un des nains se met à parler :_

« Un instant je vous prie. »

_Ca craint, je suis grillé, ils ont pas trouvé ça normal, ils se doutent de quelque chose. Je me détends doucement, essaye de prendre mon air d'ogre débile et je me retourne vers eux._

« Oui ?

- Il me semble que tout ceci n'est pas très réglementaire…

- Ah…_Ca craint_... Quoi ?

- Cela saute pourtant aux yeux non ? Qu'en pensez-vous Igor ?

- Tout à fait Grieschka…Il est des évidences qu'on ne peut nier.

- Quoi ? je répète.

- Mais voyons mon cher ! Soupire Grieschka. Vous avez omis de pratiquer une fouille corporelle afin de déceler quelque arme blanche dissimulée parmi leurs habillements !

- Qu…quoi ? »

_Je suis tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir démasqué que je n'ai même pas entendu la fin de sa phrase…en fait je me suis contenté du « vous avez omis de… », peu importe la suite. Alors j'ai bêtement répété « quoi », comme un gentil et stupide ogre que je suis. Les nains secouent la tête d'un air navré et Grieschka répète :_

« Vous n'avez pas vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes

- Ah…euh oui, j'y vais. »

_Ce n'est que ça ! Ils m'ont foutu une de ces trouille, et à Mokona aussi d'ailleurs : je l'ai senti se raidir entre mes omoplates. Je m'approche de Shaolan et commence la fouille…Le pull, les poches du pantalon, la cape…Bien sûr, je ne vais pas dire à ces nains qu'il a une griffe de lion dans la poche de sa cape. Ogre, ok, mais pas un traître. Je bougonne un rapide « c'est bon » avant d'aller inspecter Fye. Pareil : il n'a rien sur lui, surtout pas une fiole au contenu douteux et inconnu. J'en profite pendant que je le « fouille » pour effleurer son front : la fièvre a un peu baissé, c'est déjà ça. Je m'apprêtais à aller vérifier les poches de son manteau quand un détail retint mon attention. Je jurerai l'avoir vu commencer à sourire ce foutu mage. Est-ce qu'il serait en train de se réveiller ? Alors juste pour en avoir le cœur net, je pince fortement son avant-bras tout en observant son visage : mais il n'a aucune réaction…Je commence à avoir des hallucinations : sans doute la fatigue qui s'accumule. Mais au cas où, juste au cas où, alors que je soulève Fye du sol pour « vérifier » qu'il n'a rien dans son dos, j'en profite pour l'approcher de moi. Et quand il est suffisamment prêt, je murmure :_

« Je reviendrai vous chercher. »

_Je le regarde du coin de l'œil tout en continuant ma fouille. Là ses lèvres ont bougé, j'ai pas rêvé. Alors je le sers carrément contre moi sous prétexte de regarder dans sa grande capuche, comme ça mes oreilles sont juste au niveau de sa bouche, de sorte que s'il répond quelque chose, je l'entendrai. Mais il faut que je fasse vite. _

_«_Je reviendrai vous chercher »je répète.

_Pitié qu'il réponde, pitié qu'il soit réveillé, pitié, pitié, pitié…Allez, une dernière fois…_

« Je reviendrai vous chercher.

- Je… n'en doute pas…Kurorin… »

* * *

_J'attends Ashta ; il est parti chercher notre repas du soir. Son comportement a changé du tout au tout. Après s'être décidé à aller voir l'oracle cette nuit (je ne sais toujours pas comment d'ailleurs), nous sommes rentrés tout de suite. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible, mais avec – ou plutôt sans – ma jambe, on ne pouvait pas trop courir non plus (nan mais oh), ce qui fait que, excédé par ma lenteur, eh bien au bout de quelques minutes, il m'a attrapée et portée façon jeune mariée (ce qui était très gênant…heureusement que nous n'avons croisé personne) jusqu'à l'auberge. Il est monté directement dans ma chambre sans accorder aucune importance au patron qui nous regardait de travers. Il m'a posée sur le lit, puis est descendu en disant qu'il nous faudrait « prendre des forces pour notre expédition aussi nocturne que périlleuse ». Je me demande ce qu'il veut faire exactement._

« Voici nos collations crépusculaires. »

_Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Je le regarde : il n'a pas l'air d'être devenu fou pourtant, je pense qu'il a toute sa raison. Espérons seulement que son plan ne soit pas insensé…_

« Eh bien, ne vous restaurez-vous donc point ?

- Comment comptez-vous aller voir l'oracle ?

- Il nous faut prendre des forces…

- Il y a des gardes à chaque entrée…

- De plus, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis un certain laps de temps, et cela pourrait nuire à votre guérison…

- Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne pourrai pas escalader, si c'est ce que vous avez en tête…

- Et vous devez être en pleine période de croissance : une nourriture saine et équilibrée est nécessaire…

- ASHTA ! »

_Il me regarde fixement, l'air ennuyé. Mais qu'importe, il me faut des réponses, et il me les faut maintenant._

« Comment comptez-vous entrer dans le château ?

- Ce sera périlleux. Il n'y a que deux façons de pénétrer l'enceinte du château royal illégalement. La première manière, que nous n'userons pas, est de retourner à la surface, de se placer juste à la verticale du plus haut donjon et de creuser. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce stratagème. La deuxième façon…

- Oui ?

- Savez-vous nager ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez plonger dans cette eau noire et visqueuse qui entoure le château ? En plus c'est…

- Savez-vous nager, OUI OU NON ? »

_Cette fois c'est lui qui a haussé le ton. Il ne paye pas de mine avec sa petite taille, mais il fait vraiment peur quand il est énervé._

« Oui…Mais…

- Peu importe votre jambe, tant que vous êtes apte à flotter et à vous mouvoir à l'aide de vos membres mobiles et intacts. Maintenant, en cas d'imprévu, auriez-vous suffisamment de ressources musculaires dans vos bras pour nager vite ?

- Ou…oui, je pense…

- Parfait. »

_Il commence à manger son dîner, mais je ne suis pas tranquille, pas du tout…Le plan d'Ashta me fait peur…_

« Ashta…qu'est-ce que vous appelez « imprévu », exactement ?

- Par « imprévu », jeune demoiselle, je veux dire reptile.

- Rep…reptile ?

- Oui. _Il me lance un regard qui ne me stresse que davantage. _Les douves grouillent de serpents. »

* * *

_Le sol est froid dans mon dos…Normal, c'est un cachot. J'avais moins froid avant, quand Kuropon me tenait contre lui pour me « fouiller ». Lui non plus ne va pas bien. Non, il n'est pas malade, mais je sens que ses nerfs sont à vif. J'espère que ça ira._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement…Je crois que je suis tombé, quelque part dans la forêt, et puis plus rien…Si ! Je crois qu'à un autre moment je me suis encore retrouvé par terre, mais je ne suis pas sûr, peut-être que j'ai rêvé. Et puis je me suis réveillé, doucement. Mais je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux ; j'ai senti que Kurotan était stressé alors qu'il me portait. Il ne parlait pas avec Shaolan, mais j'ai entendu d'autres voix : cela m'a suffi pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis j'ai entendu Mokona chuchoter « Mekyo ». Peu de temps après, Shaolan a paniqué et Kurowanko l'a assommé. Il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout, et s'il avait dû assommer Sakura, je pense qu'il l'aurait fait…_

_D'ailleurs, ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvée. Mais bon... « l'ogre » est parti avec Mokona, et je sais qu'ils vont la chercher, ainsi que sa plume. Et puis il reviendra nous chercher, comme il l'a dit. Mais on ne va sûrement pas l'attendre ici…qui sait ce qui va se passer maintenant pour lui. Non…une fois que j'aurai récupéré plus de forces (ce qui ne devrait pas durer longtemps, le froid m'aide à me remettre), je pourrai alors me lever et trouver une solution pour sortir de cette prison…Et il ne faut surtout pas oublier Shaolan K.O. à côté de moi. Au moins je sais que Kuropipi ne l'a pas tué parce que je l'entends respirer. C'est que c'est une brute notre ninja…il ne s'en rend pas compte. En tout cas, espérons que tout se passe bien…Parce que Kurogané est à deux doigts de craquer…

* * *

_

« Bien, alors c'est ici que nos routes se séparent, ogre. Adieu ! »

_Ouais, c'est ça…Enfin, je suis débarrassé de ces deux zouaves ; il était temps ! Après le réveil de Fye, on est sorti de cette prison et ils m'ont collé aux baskets pendant une demi-heure au moins ! Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une taverne et que je leur grommelle que « moi alcool »…Alors ils ont ri en disant que tous les ogres étaient bien les mêmes : « obnubilés par la violence et les vapeurs éthyliques » …Mouais, c'est comme ils veulent, tant qu'ils me lâchent…Mais ils sont quand même entrés avec moi dans la taverne pour expliquer mon retard mental au patron qui avait l'air de mauvais poil. Du coup s'en est suivi une discussion sur son humeur…pendant encore au moins un quart d'heure…Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout qu'Ashta soit là-haut avec une fille ? C'est une taverne, il doit en voir tous les jours des gars monter avec une nana…Mais bon, s'étant enfin mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Ashta dévie du rang, les deux zigotos sont partis. Et je me retrouve seul face au patron qui n'a pas l'air de savoir comment on parle à un ogre. Alors je commence :_

« Alcool.

- Certes cher ami. Mais…je me dois de poser la question : avez-vous de quoi payer votre boisson ?

- Oui. _Heureusement on m'a donné mon « salaire » en sortant de la prison._

- Alors voici. »

_Il me sert un grand verre remplit d'un liquide verdâtre (un peu de la couleur de la peau de ces nains). Je bois ? Je bois pas ? Ben je bois, je viens de commander à boire…Ne pas se faire remarquer, surtout pas. Faire comme tout le monde. Je renifle le truc vert discrètement : ça ne sent pas tellement mauvais. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et j'avale tout doucement. En fait c'est bon, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon verre est vide. Le tavernier arrive aussitôt : ici, tu payes quand ton verre est vide. Je pose une pièce sur la table, ça ne suffit pas. Une deuxième, puis une troisième la rejoignent. L'alcool est cher ici, ou c'est le statut d'ogre qui est mal rémunéré. Il ne faudrait pas que je boive encore un verre, je ne pourrai pas le payer. Alors je remercie le patron et je sors. La nuit commence à tomber, un nain passe avec une bougie et allume les lanternes dans la rue principale. D'un coup, Mokona remue dans mon dos : il veut sûrement me dire quelque chose. Vite, une ruelle ou quelque chose, un endroit où je puisse me faire discret. Ah voilà, en face de l'auberge, une petite ruelle entre deux maisons. Je traverse la rue d'un air détendu et sans jamais fixer mon objectif. Je longe les maisons, et je disparais dans la petite impasse sombre et humide. Aucune fenêtre, aucun mendiant, c'est bon._

« Tu peux sortir.

- Mmmmouahh ! Il fait chaud sous la cape de Kuropon !

- Arrête avec ces surnoms. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Mokona ne voulait rien dire, Mokona voulait juste respirer un peu !

- Je vois. »

_Je m'adosse au mur derrière moi et je ferme les yeux. J'étais déjà fatigué à cause de cette épreuve, mais toute cette comédie m'a carrément épuisé. Je regarde Mokona : il s'étire et se dégourdit les pattes. _

« Tu n'as pas senti la plume depuis la dernière fois ?

- Kuropon avait entendu ?

- Oui. _Fichu surnom._ Tu as parlé juste contre mon cou je te rappelle.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais non, Mokona n'a plus rien senti depuis. Mokona n'arrive même plus à sentir la présence de la plume. C'est comme si elle était partie. »

_Il tire sa tête toute triste comme à chaque fois qu'il ne peut pas aider à trouver la plume. La pauvre petite bestiole ne vit que pour ça…Enfin, elle donne cette impression. Ses oreilles tombent jusque par terre…_

« Mokona est inquiet pour Fye et Shaolan. Mokona ne veut pas qu'ils soient torturés dans la prison.

- On reviendra les chercher. »

_Mais ça ne semble pas le rassurer, il a toujours l'air aussi abattu. Et moi je suis tellement mort de fatigue que je ne tiens debout que grâce au mur derrière moi. Je me laisse glisser au sol ; je suis assis en face du manjuu qui est en pleine déprime. Elle me fait pitié cette bête. Je tends les bras et la soulève du sol._

« Pourquoi Kuropon porte Mokona ?

- Parce que tu es triste. »

_Je le serre doucement contre moi…Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais c'est comme ça ; et moi ça me rassure aussi quelque part. On reste un petit moment comme ça, sans parler. Je crois qu'en fait on a surtout besoin de savoir qu'on n'est pas seul, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu envie de le porter. Soudain, Mokona se met à trembler : il fait un peu froid, mais pas à ce point-là, pas au point d'être secoué de tremblements comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui…_

« Mokona est désolé…

- Quoi ?

- Mokona est désolé…de vous avoir emmené dans ce monde…

- Tu ne peux pas contrôler les endroits où tu nous transportes, c'est cette sorcière qui l'a dit. Arrête de pleurer…

- Moui…mais…à cause de Mokona…Sakura est en danger…Fye et Shaolan sont en prison et…et… »

_Il relève ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi, ses petites lèvres tremblent._

« Et quoi ? _je demande, en caressant sa tête. Il baisse les yeux et chuchote doucement…_

- Et Kurogané est très triste. »

_Ca fait mal de s'entendre dire à voix haute ce qu'on essaye de ne pas reconnaître, ce qu'on essaye d'oublier. On a le cœur serré, la tête vide mais soudainement très lourde aussi : dans ces moments-là, même respirer fait mal. Alors on cligne plusieurs fois des yeux parce qu'on ne voit plus très clair avec toute cette eau. On se recroqueville encore un peu plus par terre tout en serrant son ami contre soi. Soudain le froid arrive, et on comprend pourquoi l'autre tremble. L'autre, justement, ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui va suivre. Et à notre tour, on baisse les paupières pour que l'eau coule, pour qu'enfin je puisse pleurer._

**Fin du chapitre 11**

**

* * *

**

**Notes :**

(1) Kurogané fait bien sûr ici référence aux touilles marais inventés par Lewis dans son célèbre livre « Le monde de Narnia ».

(2) Echolalie : action de répéter plusieurs fois des mots, des phrases… (ou : comment permettre à l'auteur d'étaler sa science… mdr !).

* * *

Auteur : voilà ! Le chapitre 11 (long chapitre) est fini ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour tous ceux qui me lisent ! Je suis contente, j'ai enfin trouvé mon rythme d'écriture idéal pendant les cours ! Et puis c'est honnête 3 semaines, non ? 

Fye : sauf que ça me fait encore plus de temps passé dans le coma…

Shaolan : te plains pas, au moins tu termines le chapitre réveillé…

Kurogané : peut-être, mais toi tu le finis pas en pleurant…

Sakura : et vous, monsieur Kurogané, vous ne restez pas sur l'idée d'aller vous baigner au milieu de serpents…

Mokona : Mokona préfère les serpents que la déprime…

Tous (regards furieux vers MuZuN) : dis…tu es sûre que tu nous aimes ?

Auteur : mais oui je vous adore ! Sinon je n'écrirais pas sur vous des pages entières au détriment de mes études ! Et puis qui aime bien châtie bien…Mais vous, chers lecteurs, ne suivez pas ce conseil par pitié ! Laissez une review pour dire que vous aimez (ou même que vous détestez, mais laissez une review !)

Sinon, rendez-vous samedi 6 janvier pour le chapitre 12 ! Et bonnes vacances de Noël à toutes et à tous !!


	12. Chassé croisé

**Chassé-croisé**

_Aïe ma tête ! Dur de se lever quand on était dans les vappes aussi longtemps…Et encore, là je suis juste assis ! Mais bon, c'est pas la mer à boire non plus, au moins, je n'ai plus mal qu'à un seul endroit…Finalement, le sol froid et humide de ce cachot aura au moins eu le mérite de me remettre sur pied. Car c'est bien la seule chose positive que l'on puisse trouver à cet endroit ; humide, d'un froid frigorifique et d'une couche de crasse impressionnante, j'avoue qu'il est difficile de faire pire. Enfin, peut-être que c'est pire, car après tout, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu. Depuis que Kuro-pon est parti, c'est le noir complet : pas de fenêtres, pas de lampes. Ca veut donc dire, qu'il va falloir que je tâtonne pour trouver Shaolan…D'abord, se mettre à genoux : voilà ! Ensuite, poser les mains par terre…Si, si, tu peux y arriver petit mage, je t'assure, même si c'est sale, mouillé, crasseux, dégueulasse, gluant, répugnant, poisseux, anti-hygiénique et…Bref : allons-y. Si je me souviens bien, quand Kurorin était encore là, Shaolan était couché à ma droite, à environ un mètre. J'avance doucement (j'ai l'impression que les parties de mon corps en contact avec le sol ont du mal à se décoller du parterre tellement c'est poisseux…) et ma main gauche heurte quelque chose ; un pied !_

« Shaolan ! je chuchote. Réveille-toi ! »

_J'attends un peu, mais pas de réponse, encore moins de mouvement. Je me déplace vers le haut, et j'arrive au niveau de sa tête._

« Shaolan ! C'est Fye, ouvre les yeux ! »

_Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Je pose alors une main sur son épaule et le secoue doucement, comme on réveillerait un enfant. Mais rien. Je vérifie…non, c'est bon, Kuro-pon ne l'a pas tué … On ne sait jamais avec cette grosse brute ! Non, je ne dois pas plaisanter, l'heure est grave. Je me demande pourquoi il ne se réveille pas…Je me positionne alors complètement derrière lui, de sorte à avoir sa tête juste devant mes genoux, puis je pose mes mains sur ses joues._

« Shaolan…Tu m'entends ? »

_Le point négatif, c'est qu'apparemment non, il ne m'entend pas. Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'a pas de fièvre. Il est même un peu froid, mais ça c'est normal, cette cellule est un véritable réfrigérateur._

« Sha…o…lan…kun ? »

_Non, il ne fait pas semblant non plus, sinon il aurait réagi. Bon, on va la jouer à la Kuro-sama. Pour ce faire, il vous faut :  
- __un Shaolan comateux  
- __et une main_

_Ensuite, c'est très simple : vous attrapez avec délicatesse le bras du Shaolan (pour ne pas le casser) et vous relevez la manche (qui n'est pas utile). Vous préparez votre main en frottant votre index contre votre pouce. Quand la main est suffisamment préchauffée, vous prenez le bras que vous n'avez pas lâché, et là, avec entrain et bonne humeur…_

« On pince très fort ! »

_Et là, ô miracle, le Shaolan se réveille !_

_Normalement…Non…mais…même…même si la méthode Kuro-sama ne fonctionne pas, comment je le réveille moi ?_

_Shaolan…Allez, quoi…Je pose à nouveau mes mains sur son visage. C'est peut-être un peu trop froid ? Attends, il l'a frappé où Kuro-wanko, au crâne, c'est ça ? Je passe alors mes mains dans ses cheveux, et doucement, je cherche la bosse. Je l'ai, juste à l'arrière, là où la tête reposait sur le sol poisseux. Sa tête aussi est poisseuse, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas du tout la même consistance. Je porte une de mes mains pleine de ce liquide à mon visage et je la hume. Je devine ce que c'est, mais avant toute chose, il faut que je sois sûr. Je lèche doucement un de mes doigts et le goût du sang se dépose sur ma langue._

« Il faut sortir d'ici. »

* * *

« Voyez-vous, il n'est aucune véritable et rationnelle raison de s'alarmer : les serpents, s'ils ne sont pas affamés, si nous ne les dérangeons pas et s'ils sont d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse, n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à nous. 

- Ca fait beaucoup de si…

- En effet, mais peut-être aurons-nous de la chance »

_Pitié que la chance que j'avais aux dés marche aussi avec les serpents ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir à tout prix rencontrer cet oracle à la noix ? Surtout que je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter (s'il ne nous tue pas tout de suite…). En plus, pourquoi il faut toujours que des trucs comme ça se passent la nuit ? C'est déjà assez stressant de nager au milieu de serpents comme ça, mais si en plus on ne peut pas repérer où ils sont et les éviter…Je crois que je vais vomir là…_

« Bien, êtes-vous prête ?

- Non..._Comment peut-on être prête pour ce genre de chose ?_

- Allons, tout ira bien vous verrez, le tout est de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques ! Maintenant écoutez : nous allons sortir d'ici incognito, il ne faut pas que l'on nous voie, on se poserai des questions. Ouvrez la fenêtre.

- Vous êtes au courant que j'ai une jambe trouée ? Je ne peux pas sauter du premier étage, et même avec mes deux jambes valides, je ne sauterai pas du premier étage.

- Vous n'allez pas sauter voyons, ouvrez la fenêtre. »

_Bon, ben j'y vais et j'ouvre cette fenêtre, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Ashta s'approche, escalade la rambarde et sans aucune hésitation, saute au sol. Il est juste devant la façade de l'immeuble, en pleine rue, sous un lampadaire… Et il appelle ça sortir incognito ? Il me fait signe de descendre : mais il était où quand j'ai dit que je ne sauterai pas ? Et il croit peut-être qu'il va me rattraper ? _

« Vous êtes malade ! je dis ça suffisamment bas pour ne pas crier, mais suffisamment haut pour qu'il entende.

- Je vous ai portée des kilomètres durant, je vous rattraperai. Allez maintenant, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit non plus. »

_D'accord, d'accord…Après tout, c'est lui qui aura mal, pas moi. Il faut juste que je le vise bien pour être sûre de tomber sur lui. Je passe une jambe au-dessus de la rambarde, puis l'autre, celle qui est trouée, je vise et je me laisse tomber._

_

* * *

Hyuuu ! Mokona rigole ! Mokona voit un nain se faire écraser par quelqu'un ! On dirait une fille ! Mais peut-être que les gens ne comprennent pas Mokona alors Mokona va tout ré expliquer depuis le début ! _

_D'abord, Kurogané et Mokona ont beaucoup pleuré, et puis Kurogané s'est endormi parce qu'il était trèèèèèèès fatigué. Mais en s'endormant il n'a pas lâché Mokona et maintenant Mokona est coincé dans les bras de Kurogané ! Mais au moins Mokona a chaud ! Et après Mokona pourra dire à tout le monde qu'il a eu un groooooooooooooooooooos câlin de Kurorin ! Comme Mokona était coincé et qu'il s'ennuyait, il a d'abord essayé de dormir…Mais Mokona n'a pas sommeil parce que Mokona se fait trop de soucis pour ses amis. Alors après Mokona voulait appeler Yuuko, mais Mokona n'a pas réussi, parce qu'il y a une grande force qui bloque tout ici. Alors maintenant Mokona regarde la rue au bout de la ruelle, et Mokona a vu à l'auberge d'en face, un nain qui a sauté par la fenêtre ! C'était drôlement haut en plus ! Et puis après, il y a une fille qui a sauté sur le nain et qui l'a complètement écrasé parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à la rattraper ! Mokona a trouvé ça très rigolo ! Maintenant ils se sont relevés : la fille marche bizarrement, elle doit avoir mal à la jambe. Ils traversent la rue et sont presque en face de la ruelle de Mokona. Oh non, ils ont un peu tourné à droite et Mokona ne les voit plus ! Peut-être qu'ils vont passer devant la ruelle, Mokona aimerait beaucoup voir leurs têtes ! Ah ? Ouiiii ils sont là, ils sont là ! Ils passent devant Mokona ! C'est un nain et…_

« Ah ! Kuro-pon doit se réveiller ! Mokona vient de voir passer Sakura ! »

* * *

« Sakura ? 

- Du calme, Shaolan, c'est moi.

- Monsieur Fye ? Vous…vous êtes réveillé !?

- Oui, et toi aussi maintenant. Kuro-tan t'avait assommé, tu te souviens ?

- O…oui, vaguement. Ah ! Et ça c'est la prison alors ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que Kurogané nous a enfermé là-dedans ? On ne pourra jamais en sortir et…

- Calme-toi ! Tu as la tête qui saigne, il ne faut pas t'agiter comme ça ! »

_Je touche ma tête et cela me fait faire une grimace : il n'y est pas allé de main morte, Kurogané ! Ca a dû beaucoup saigner parce que j'ai les cheveux tout poisseux, mais maintenant je crois que cela s'est arrêté. Si seulement je pouvais y voir quelque chose ! Je ne sais absolument rien de la cellule dans laquelle nous sommes ; je ne sais même pas où se trouve la porte !_

« Monsieur Fye, comment voulez-vous sortir d'ici ? On n'y voit rien !

- Oh, mais nous allons sortir : j'ai un plan, et pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide. D'accord ?

- Je…quoi comme plan ?

- Tu as toujours sur toi le cadeau du Dieu n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh…oui, la griffe est là.

- Bien ! Je pense que cette griffe est puissante, suffisamment puissante d'ailleurs pour pouvoir faire un trou dans la grosse porte blindée par laquelle nous sommes entrés. On essaye ? »

_Je sens Fye qui m'attrape le poignet et on se relève tous les deux. Ensuite, il me guide dans le noir vers la porte._

« Comment savez-vous que la porte est là ?

- Je suis réveillé depuis que Mokona s'est débrouillé pour te dire qu'il y avait une plume ici.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Parce que les gardes font moins attention aux cellules dont les occupants sont arrivés évanouis. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit. Maintenant, tends la main. »

_C'est dur et poisseux, un peu comme le sol sur lequel j'étais allongé. Puis je sens la main de Fye sur la mienne ; il pousse ma main vers la gauche et là, ça change de texture. La porte ! Mais…_

« On dirait du métal…

- C'en est sûrement

- Et vous croyez que cette petite griffe va réussir à creuser le métal ?

- Tu vas voir : passe-moi la griffe. »

_Je cherche dans mes poches et sors la griffe. J'attrape la main de Fye et je la lui donne. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne la prend pas. Soudain, il referme mes doigts sur la griffe._

« Fye ?

- Je crois que c'est à toi de le faire.

- Hein ?

- Crois-moi, il faut que ce soit toi. »

_Ok, s'il le faut. Je me place devant la porte et pose la griffe dessus. Et alors que je la bouge contre le métal une sorte de crissement se fait entendre dans la cellule : un bruit horriblement aigu et fort qui donne mal à la tête. Je me bouche les oreilles et tombe à genoux ; quelle horreur ! Comment une seule griffe peut-elle produire un tel son ?_

« Shaolan, ça va ?

- J'ai mal à la tête…Et…Fye, toute la prison a du entendre !

- Je ne pense pas non…

- Mais vous avez entendu ce bruit !

- Justement, non…

- Quoi ? »

_Là je comprends rien : il faudrait être mort pour ne rien entendre ! Et encore ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien entendu ?_

« Comment vous n'avez pas pu entendre ça ?

- Cette griffe est puissante. Et magique. Je pense que ce son qui doit être assez désagréable est le prix à payer pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Tout comme le prix à payer pour Kurogané était de nous abandonner ici. Un laissez-passer en l'échange d'un abandon, et une griffe puissante qui ne peux être utilisée sans souffrir. Tout fonctionne comme chez la sorcière des dimensions.

- Mais je n'y arriverai pas, la porte est épaisse et ce bruit va me rendre dingue !

- La sorcière disait aussi que le hasard n'existe pas : si tu as eu cette griffe c'est que tu es capable de t'en servir, et toi seul. Et pour la même raison, Kurogané a eu le brassard. Si tu avais eu ce brassard, nous aurais-tu laissé dans cette prison ?

- Non…Je me serais battu contre les nains.

- Et nous aurions du nous cacher pour chercher Sakura, et cela nous aurait fait perdre du temps. Toi seul peux utiliser cette griffe, comme seul Kuro-pon a pu utiliser le brassard et comme moi seul pourrai utiliser cette fiole. Quant à la porte, regarde. »

_Il me prend sous les épaules et me soulève du sol : puis il soulève mon bras et ma main touche la porte là où je l'avais creusée. Ou plutôt carrément explosée oui ! Sous ma main je sens une entaille énorme ! Je peux mettre ma main entièrement à l'intérieur ! Finalement, si tout cela va aussi vite, je peux supporter quelques sons désagréables. Je sers la griffe entre mes poings, prends une grande respiration, bien décidé à tout faire d'un coup. Mais avant…_

« Fye ?

- Oui ?

- Forcez-moi à rester debout, s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord. »

_Il se place alors derrière moi et place ses mains sur ma taille ; je sais très bien qu'il faudra qu'il me soutienne beaucoup plus fortement que ça, et je sais aussi qu'il fera ce qu'il faudra. Heureusement qu'il est réveillé et en forme, sinon je n'y serai jamais arrivé. Je me force à respirer lentement, je ferme les yeux, me concentre, puis je les rouvre. Je pose la griffe sur la porte et…_

« J'y vais. »

* * *

« T'es sûr qu'elle est passée par là ? 

- Oui ! Mokona est sûr ! »

_Rhaaaaa pourquoi je me suis endormi ! Mais quel crétin ! C'était bien le moment pour me laisser aller…Mais bon, selon les dires de Mokona, ils ne sont passé que depuis deux minutes au plus (le temps que je me réveille, que le manjuu m'explique et que je me lève). Le pire, c'est qu'il y a une espèce de procession dans la rue là, avec un bonhomme tout barbu au milieu, entouré de gardes du corps, alors si je cours ils vont trouver ça suspect et m'arrêter pour me demander des « explications quant à mon comportement agité et saugrenu »…Voilà que je cause comme eux en plus…Galère ! Je me demande quand même où ils vont…En plus cette rue est trop éclairée à mon goût, tout le monde me voit, moi, l'ogre stupide. Ah et puis je m'en tape ! Il faut trouver la p'tite. Ca fait bien cinq minutes que je marche le long de la grande rue principale et je ne vois toujours rien devant moi. Pourtant, selon Mokona, la princesse boitait, donc elle ne marche pas vite, donc ça fait longtemps que je devrai la voir. A moins que…Je tourne dans une ruelle mal éclairée : il faut que je cause à Mokona._

« Mokona. Rassure-moi, la prison, ce n'est pas de ce côté, si ?

- Non ! Pour aller à la prison il aurait fallu tourner à droite en sortant de la ruelle. Et Sakura est partie par la gauche.

- Donc elle n'est pas en prison, c'est déjà ça : on n'aurait jamais pu la retrouver sans connaître le numéro de sa cellule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à gauche ?

- Mokona n'a pas pu beaucoup regarder…Mokona est désolé…

- Attends, quand on est entré ici on a descendu une sorte de grand escalier et après on s'est retrouvés dans la ville. On a marché un bout de temps et on est arrivé à la prison…Ensuite avec les nains nous sommes revenus sur nos pas et à peu près à mi-chemin entre la prison et la sortie, il y a l'auberge et la ruelle où nous étions cachés. Et vers la gauche, c'est vers la sortie. Donc, à l'entrée quand nous sommes venus. Il y avait un grand château, et…et quand on est passé à côté…

- Mokona a fait « Mekyo » !

- Bien, alors nous allons nous diriger vers la plume. Sakura, si ce nain ne l'emmène pas en prison, doit sûrement l'emmener au château. Allons-y. »

_Mokona se planque à nouveau sous ma cape et je sors de cette impasse. Je tourne à gauche et je marche tranquillement, en attendant les instructions de Mokona._

_

* * *

Maintenant, tout est une question de chance. Shaolan a bien travaillé : il a complètement détruit la porte. Le problème maintenant c'est qu'il est de nouveau évanoui et que si un garde se promène par ici, on ne pourra pas se cacher. Alors avec Shaolan sur mon dos, j'attends le bon moment pour sortir. J'entends deux gardes discuter au loin : dès qu'ils ont fini, je sors. Et advienne que pourra. Un long grincement se fait entendre, tout au bout du couloir. Les portes de la prison ! Elles s'ouvrent ! Et ça c'est quoi, des trompettes ? Il y a de la musique…c'est pas normal. C'est une procession qui vient d'entrer là ? En tout cas ils font du bruit. Puis d'un seul coup, tout s'arrête, et quelqu'un annonce très fort : _

« Que chacun vienne acclamer son roi ! »

_Et soudain c'est un brouhaha immense qui emplit les murs de la prison ; tous les gardes quittent sûrement leurs postes pour aller voir leur roi. D'ailleurs, trois gardes passent devant notre porte béante et ne remarquent rien. Cependant, leur conversation est très intéressante._

« Que signifie donc la présence de notre souverain (que la grande plume le protège) en ce lieu ? Ne doit-il pas observer un deuil de trois jours, comme à l'accoutumée ?

- Certes, mais n'avez-vous donc point ouï la rumeur ?

- Grâce non ! Je ne tiens pas compte de ces commérages.

- Mais ceux-là sont très intéressants : la reine aurait été retrouvée morte dans la salle de l'oracle. Et comme c'est l'oracle qui a décrété le deuil de trois jours et que le roi (que le grande plume…) »

_Maintenant, j'ai des informations dans ma poche : la reine est morte, sans doute tuée par cet oracle, et le roi n'obéit plus aux ordres de celui-ci…Cela peut être très intéressant pour la suite. Ensuite, ils ont parlé d'une plume, cela prouve donc bien que Mokona ne s'est pas trompé ! Et vu la façon dont ils citent la plume, elle doit être un objet très important pour eux, donc elle doit se trouver dans un endroit important. S'il y a un roi (et jadis une reine), c'est qu'il y a un château, non ? Ah, je crois que les bruits s'éloignent, ils doivent lui faire visiter les lieux ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors vient-il emménager une cellule pour cet oracle qu'il croit coupable ? Peu importe, en tout cas moi, ça m'arrange, j'ai la voie libre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je sors de la cellule : ce couloir est plus long que je ne le pensais. Je passe au moins une vingtaine de cellules et j'arrive à un croisement. C'est pas vrai, ils sont tous dans le couloir sur ma droite. La sortie est à environ 50 mètres, droit devant moi, et les portes sont grandes ouvertes, et aucun garde pour surveiller. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à ma droite : ils se dirigent tous vers le fond de ce couloir, mais les derniers de la file ne sont qu'à un mètre de moi. Je peux passer inaperçu, à condition qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retourne. De toute façon, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je vérifie une dernière fois que tout le monde est tourné dans l'autre direction et j'avance. Je n'ai que quelques mètres à faire, cinq tout au plus, pour être hors de leur champ de vision. Pour l'instant tout va bien, mais il faut quand même pas traîner non plus, on ne sait jam…_

« Hé ! »

_Ca craint, ça craint, ça craint… Je me suis arrêté, il vaut mieux, et puis de toute façon je ne pourrai pas courir longtemps avec Shaolan sur le dos, j'ai encore mal à la tête, je n'irai pas loin._

« Hé ! Excusez-moi de vous apostropher ainsi mais… »

_Je tourne la tête lentement vers le nain qui a parlé._

« Vous me marchez sur le pied.

- Oh, vous m'en voyez navré, je n'avais pas… »

_Il ne me parlait pas à moi ! Je continue ma progression, soulagé comme je ne l'ai été qu'une seule fois dans ma vie (le jour où j'ai scellé Ashura, parce que…mais bref, il faut que je sorte). Je sors de la prison sans aucune difficulté et je me retrouve à l'air libre. Ca fait du bien. Je marche jusqu'à un pont et me cache en dessous. Shaolan est toujours évanoui. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, puis nous irons au château. Ce grand château noir qui se dresse à quelques centaines de mètres en face de nous._

_

* * *

Je suis au bord de l'eau avec Ashta et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'ai l'impression de déjà voir les serpents grouiller dans l'eau : berk ! _

« Allons, ne faites pas cette tête là ! Je vous ai déjà dit que tout irait bien…

- Ouais…

- Allons, allons, changeons cette expression faciale morne et triste en une autre qui respire la détermination ! »

_Il a raison : j'avais décidé de ne pas toujours attendre que l'on vienne me sauver, alors c'est le moment de faire mes preuves. Je vais nager dans ces douves, je vais entrer dans ce château, tirer les vers du nez de l'oracle à propos de ma plume et sortir d'ici sans avoir pleuré une seule fois._

« Je n'y arriverai jamais…

- Venez, il faut y aller. »

_Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'écoute même pas ce que je dis. Mais bon, de toute façon il vaut mieux que je reste avec lui, plutôt que de me retrouver seule dans cet endroit assez peu accueillant. Il est déjà dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et me tend la main en attendant que je vienne. Alors je rentre dans l'eau, mais je nagerai seule : il faut que j'arrête de toujours compter sur les autres. Je suis à ses côtés maintenant, et alors que je continue d'avancer, il m'arrête._

« Quoi ?

- Vous ne savez même pas dans quelle direction nager…

- Je suppose que nous allons tout droit.

- Pas exactement. Vous voyez ce pont sur notre droite ?

- Oui. C'est celui qui mène à l'entrée principale du château.

- Exact. Or, devant les portes du palais se trouvent des gardes, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Oui…

- Alors, nous allons effectivement nager tout droit dans un premier temps. Puis, une fois contre la paroi du château, nous longerons ledit édifice jusqu'à un point que je déciderai. Ensuite, comme ces chers gardes surveillent aussi les douves, il nous faudra nager sous l'eau jusqu'au pont, où nous serons hors de portée visuelle.

- Je comprends. Et c'est là qu'il ne faudra pas paniquer avec les serpents.

- A ce moment-là en effet, et après. Une fois sous le pont nous sortirons nos têtes de l'eau pour redonner à nos poumons l'oxygène nécessaire à notre non asphyxie, et c'est là qu'il faudra être vigilants : car si nous sommes hors de portée visuellement parlant, il ne faut pas omettre un petit détail important…

- Qui est ?

- Les gardes sont aussi pourvus d'oreilles.

- D'accord. Et ensuite ?

- Il y a une trappe sous l'eau juste en dessous du pont qui mène aux anciens cachots qui sont maintenant trop inondés pour être utilisés. C'est pourquoi nous avons construit une prison depuis quelques années. Mais peu importe. Nous reprendrons notre respiration et nous plongerons afin de pénétrer le château. Des questions ?

- Peut-on y aller maintenant ? Les serpents s'entassent autour de mes jambes.

- Certes. »

_Je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai pas bougé. Pourtant cette sensation froide et glissante n'est pas franchement agréable. Nous nageons jusqu'au mur en face de nous et commençons notre progression vers le pont. Puis Ashta me fait signe que nous allons devoir plonger. Mais il est malade ! Je ne pourrai jamais retenir ma respiration sur une telle distance. Je lui attrape le bras._

« C'est trop loin, je chuchote. Je ne pourrai pas tenir aussi longtemps.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! reprendre notre respiration en cours de route compromettrait toute chance de réussite, et tout cela aura été vain !

- N'empêche que c'est trop loin, et …

- Chut ! Ecoutez. »

_Je tends l'oreille et j'entends. Kurogané ! Kurogané est sur le pont et veut rentrer dans le château ! Je m'apprête à l'appeler mais Ashta me bâillonne sa main. J'ai failli tout faire rater. Mais c'est Kurogané…_

« C'est mon ami, il voyage avec moi !

- Eh bien une fois tout ceci terminé vous pourrez remercier votre ami d'avoir fait diversion. Continuons de longer le mur le temps que votre compagnon occupe les gardes. »

_C'est vrai que c'est une super diversion et qu'elle tombe juste au bon moment, mais j'aurai préféré pouvoir le prévenir que je suis là, et qu'il puisse venir avec nous. Nous sommes sous le pont, et Kurogané a arrêté de parler : il s'en va. Je fais signe à Ashta d'attendre encore un peu avant de plonger. Je le vois, marche le long de la rue qui borde l'eau. Si seulement il tournait la tête par ici, je pourrai lui faire signe ! Mais il ne me regarde pas. Alors je me retourne vers Ashta, je fais signe que je suis prête. Il me prend par la main afin de me guider sous l'eau, nous prenons tous les deux une grande inspiration et nous plongeons._

* * *

« Ca y est, chuchote Mokona. Sakura est passée. 

- Tu crois qu'elle arrivera à rentrer dans ce château ?

- Le nain avait l'air sûr de lui.

- Hum…Espérons que tout se passe bien. En tout cas, heureusement que tu l'as vue dans l'eau le long du mur.

- Mokona a une super vue ! Il a tout de suite vu que Sakura et le nain voulaient rentrer dans le château !

- Oui…mais c'était risqué comme plan…Je me demande s'ils voulaient nager sous l'eau au départ…En tout cas on leur a évité ça…Maintenant, à nous de trouver un moyen d'entrer pour les aider.

- Qu'est-ce que Kurogané compte faire ? »

_Je souris. Ces gardes ne sont que deux, et ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas amusé. Mais d'abord, je dois attendre le bon moment. Le moment où leur vigilance faillira, le moment où je pourrai les surprendre…À moins qu'il n'y ait une autre entrée._

« Pour commencer, un tour du château s'impose. »

* * *

Auteur : voilà ! Le chapitre 12 à temps (je ne pensais jamais le terminer !) Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, hein ? 

Sakura : Berk

Shaolan : Zzzzzzzz (aïe mes oreilles) Zzzzzzzz

Fye : je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé !

Kurogané : si tu dis à tout le monde que j'ai craqué, espèce de sale manjuu, je te fais cuire en fricassée !

Mokona : Kyaaa ! Kuro-pon est méchant avec Mokona, alors que sans Mokona il n'aurait même pas vu Sakura !

Auteur : bon, ben au moins tout le monde a un peu plus le moral qu'à la fin du chapitre 11 Rendez-vous samedi 27 janvier pour le chapitre 13 ! Reviewsss pleaaaase bye bye !!!

Et bonne année à tout le monde !!!!!!


	13. Rendez vous au château

**Rendez-vous au château**

« Mokona est fatigué ! Ce château est troooop grand !

- Arrête un peu de couiner, tu vas nous faire repérer…Et en plus, comment peux-tu être fatigué ? Tu ne marches même pas !

- Mokona regarde tous les contours du château pour voir s'il y a une entrée, alors les yeux de Mokona sont fatigués !

- Mouais… »

_Ce château est imprenable : aucune entrée visible. Les quelques fenêtres qui parsèment les imposants murs sont complètement barricadées, protégées à l'aide de barreaux. Aucune autre porte à l'exception de celle au bout du pont où nous étions tout à l'heure. Et les murs étant complètement lisses, on ne peut pas escalader. Le nain qui a guidé Sakura devait connaître une entrée cachée sous l'eau… Mais on ne peut pas faire trempette le long des murs juste pour trouver une seule entrée (en plus juste en dessous des gardes). Aucun bâtiment n'est suffisamment haut aux alentours pour pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bref, nous allons continuer à faire le tour, peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance vers l'arrière. Mais sinon, il va falloir revenir au pont avec les gardes et entrer de force._

« Kuro-tan ! Regarde, on voit de nouveau la prison…

- Hum…

- Tu crois que Fye et Shaolan sont sains et saufs ?

- Ils vont bien. Shaolan est évanoui et Fye est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se faire remarquer. En plus je lui ai dit que je reviendrai les chercher. Alors tout va bien.

- Et si ils les torturent ?

- Alors ces nains mourront. »

_Je regarde la prison, dont les portes sont grandes ouvertes (bizarre). On n'entend pas les cris d'ici, mais je crois pourtant les entendre. Si ils les torturent, alors oui, ils mourront._

« Ils mourront tous.

- Kurogané tient beaucoup à Shaolan et Fye !

- Oui…

- Et Kurogané tient aussi à Sakura !

- Oui…

- Et est-ce que Kurogané tient aussi à Mokona ? »

_Non, ne répond pas. Ma parole, je suis en train de m'attendrir comme une fillette ! Déjà que j'ai pleuré, ensuite là je vais dire à Mokona que je tiens à lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais bien que je suis fatigué et que tout ça commence à user mes nerfs, mais je suis beaucoup plus endurant d'habitude. C'est ce monde, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'air, c'est pas possible autrement…Oui, c'est dans l'air : Shaolan qui devient violent, Fye qui est malade et moi qui craque. Moi qui craque au point de pleurer…_

« Kurorin ne tient pas à Mokona ?

- Pas quand tu utilises ces surnoms débiles !

- Mais le reste du temps, Kurogané aime Mokona ? »

_Comme si j'allais répondre. Je continue de marcher ; près de la prison, à droite, se trouve un petit pont (complètement noir d'ailleurs, personne ne doit l'entretenir…). C'est le seul moyen qui nous permette de continuer ce tour du château, même si pour cela on doit faire un énorme détour. Le manjuu me fixe encore, attendant une réponse. Je pose ma main sur sa tête, la frotte un peu et je regarde à nouveau devant moi. C'est tout ce qu'il aura comme réponse, et vu sa tête réjouie, ça devrait lui suffire. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il me collerait un gros bisou collant sur la joue avant de partir se réfugier dans mon manteau. Je m'essuie en vitesse et je me dirige vers le pont noir que j'avais repéré. Il faudra se rapprocher très près de la prison, mais bon, j'y peux rien si y'a des jardins autour du château ! Ca fait une grosse déviation, mais c'est le seul moyen de contourner : le tour du château continue._

* * *

« Vous êtes sûr de savoir où vous allez ? 

- Certes, il est vrai que cette pénombre imposée ne nous est pas d'une grande utilité, mais malgré cette cécité provisoire je peux vous assurer que nous nous dirigeons dans la bonne direction. J'en prends pour preuve le fait que nous sommes de moins en moins capables de discerner les clapotis de l'eau sur le petit muret que nous avons dû escalader afin de nous hisser hors de l'eau quelque peu reptilienne des douves pour gagner l'eau stagnante des cachots. Et puis de toute façon, ce tunnel ne présente aucune caractéristique labyrinthique tel que des portes, des bifurcations ou autres situations complexes où un choix d'orientation aurait dû se faire. Donc, il nous suffit de longer ce mur biscornu et nous arriverons forcément à quelque destination.

- Vous avez dit que ce sont les anciens cachots ?

- Oui…Comme vous le voyez, le temps où l'on les utilisait est révolu du fait de cette permanente inondation. Mais…

- Mais, si ce sont les cachots, alors pourquoi justement n'y a-t-il pas de portes sur le côté ? Depuis le temps que ma main frôle ce mur, je n'ai encore rien senti…A part…

- C'est que…

- Oui ?

- Ce n'étaient pas des cachots ordinaires, voyez-vous. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de cellules.

- Alors où étaient placés les prisonniers ?

- Vous sentez parfois comme le mur s'avance, ou fait un creux ?

- Répondez à la question s'il vous plait.

- J'y réponds, j'y arrive. Ne soyez donc pas si impatiente. Donc, sentez-vous parfois ces creux d'une profondeur environ constante d'un petit mètre, ainsi que ces bosses de la même taille ?

- Oui. Quel rapport avec les cachots et les cellules qui n'existent pas ?

- On envoyait dans les cachots les grands ennemis de nos souverains (que la grande plume les protège) ainsi que les grands criminels.

- Mais où est-ce que vous les mettiez puisqu'il n'y a pas de cellules ?

- Ces aspérités sur le mur sont les cellules. Les prisonniers étaient emmurés vivants. »

_Ca veut dire que depuis environ dix minutes je passe la main sur un mur qui cache des centaines de cadavres ? Je suis entourée de…morts ?_

« Accusez-vous le choc ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien là…

- Il ne faut pas vous laisser aller. Tous les condamnés qui se trouvent derrière ces murs ont plus de 20 ans…Depuis le temps, leurs cadavres ne sont plus que des ossements, rien de plus.

- Rassurant… »

_Au moins maintenant je sais que ce ne sont que des os…Allons, courage ! Ces gens sont morts depuis longtemps, c'est un peu comme se promener dans un vieux cimetière après tout non ? Au moins Ashta essaye de me rassurer, c'est gentil…Même si ça ne marche pas…_

« Je disais cela au cas où c'était l'idée de côtoyer un corps en décomposition qui vous incommodait.

- Charmant…_Au moins il essaye…_

- De toute façon, il nous faut garder une main sur ce mur, sans quoi nous risquerions de nous noyer…

- Comment ça ?

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait autre chose dont j'ai tu l'existence.

- Eh bien allez-y ! Je suppose qu'après les serpents et les … cadavres cela ne peut pas être pire.

- Je crois que si. Voyez-vous, les cachots sont inutilisés car ils sont inondés…

- Merci, l'eau qui me va jusqu'à la taille me l'avait fait comprendre.

- Certes. Mais il y a aussi eu à l'époque ce que l'on a appelé un écroulement.

- Ecroulement ?

- Oui. Nous marchons ici dans un tunnel assez large dont le sol s'est tout simplement effondré en son milieu. Voilà pourquoi il nous faut absolument longer le mur. »

_Fantastique…Heureusement que je suis de moins en moins sensible à ce genre de choses. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant que j'y suis, je ne vais pas revenir en arrière. Je voulais voir cet oracle et je le verrai. Après tout, je dois sauver ma peau : et cet oracle décidera de ma vie ou de ma mort hein ? C'est ce qu'on verra. En tout cas, il faut que je le voie. Même si je dois marcher dans de l'eau assez fraîche en longeant un mur mortuaire afin de ne pas me noyer dans un gouffre. S'il n'y a pas encore autre chose…_

« Et maintenant, vous êtes sûr de m'avoir tout dit ?

- Tout ce dont je suis certain, oui.

- Et est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas certain que je devrai encore savoir ?

- Eh bien…

- Oui ?

- Il se peut qu'à la fin de ce tunnel nous nous voyions contraints d'effectuer une rotation à 180 degrés…

- En clair ?

- Il se peut que nous devions faire demi-tour.

- Ah…Pourquoi ?

- Car il était prévu que l'entrée des anciens cachots soit condamnée elle aussi, qui plus est aujourd'hui. Si nous avons de la chance, les travaux ont été reportés à la fin de la période de deuil. Sinon, nous devrons rentrer.

- Ashta ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que je viens de sentir un os…

- Certes, cette expression est courue lorsque l'on sent que les choses peuvent mal se passer. Votre aisance langagière s'améliore de jour en jour ! Même si cela ne fait qu'une journée que vous êtes ici et…

- Non, ma main vient de toucher un os.

- Ah…cela arrivait parfois lorsque les prisonniers tenaient réellement à la vie, ils se débattaient tellement que certains de leurs membres sortaient du ciment non encore durci. »

_J'ai envie de lui poser la question, mais je sens au fond de moi que je ne veux pas entendre la réponse…Pourtant, si je ne demande pas, je vais me répéter ça dans ma tête, imaginer les pires scénarios imaginables et me rendre malade. Mais je sens que ça va me démoraliser complètement…enfin, que ça va achever de me démoraliser plutôt. Mais il faut que cette question sorte de ma tête : à choisir entre la folie et la déprime, je choisis la déprime…c'est passager._

« Ashta ?

- Oui ?

- Les gens, les emmurés vivants…de…de quoi meurent-ils ?

- Tenez-vous réellement à le savoir ?

- Eh bien, si je ne le sais pas je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser et cela risque de me déconcentrer pour la suite des évènements, alors je préfèrerai savoir, quitte à être choquée, traumatisée ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais au moins comme ça je pourrai arrêter d'y penser. Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre ?

- Si.

- Alors ? Comment meurent-ils ?

- Etouffés. Soit parce qu'au bout d'un moment il n'y a plus d'air dans leur cavité murale, soit parce que le ciment leur obstrue les voies respiratoires. Dans ce cas, c'est une mort rapide. Mais dans le premier, cela peut durer plus longtemps.

- Je vois…

- Ca ira ?

- Oui…merci.

- Bien, parce que nous sommes arrivés au bout du tunnel, et qu'au vu du rayon de lumière qui filtre sous la porte, je dirais que l'entrée n'a pas encore été condamnée. »

* * *

« Ah ! Mokona voit une fenêtre qui n'a pas de barreaux ! 

- Où ?

- Là-bas, juste au-dessus de la grosse chaîne qui part du mur.

- Mouais, ça m'a l'air trop petit.

- Pas trop petit pour Mokona !

- Tu veux entrer tout seul ?

- Mokona a 108 techniques secrètes, Mokona est capable de retrouver Sakura tout seul ! »

_Mokona dit ça, mais Mokona tremble un peu. Puu ! Mokona a carrément les chocottes ! Mais Mokona croit qu'il n'y a pas d'autre entrée, alors Mokona doit essayer celle-là._

« Tu trembles.

- C'est vrai que Mokona a un peu peur, mais Mokona doit essayer. Parce que s'il n'y a pas d'autre entrée, peut-être que Kurogané et Mokona ne retrouveront pas Sakura à temps.

- Tu as peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, hein ?

- Sakura n'est pas entrée dans le château pour visiter.

- Ca, c'est sûr. Elle avait l'air assez déterminée, elle doit chercher quelque chose…ou quelqu'un.

- C'est pour ça que Kurogané doit lancer Mokona sur la grosse chaîne !

- Je pourrai te lancer directement vers la fenêtre.

- Mokona n'a pas envie de s'écraser contre le mur parce que Kuro-tan ne sait pas bien lancer ! En plus il fait nuit, et Kuro-pon ne voit pas aussi bien la nuit que Mokona !

- Quoi !?

- Hi hi ! Si Kurogané lance Mokona sur la chaîne, Mokona marchera tranquillement et sautera vers la fenêtre. C'est quand même plus facile, et en plus ça fera sûrement moins mal.

- Continue comme ça, sale manjuu et je ne te lance nulle part !

- Kyyya ! Kuro-pon se fâche tout rouge !

- Oui, et toi tu recommences à m'embêter. C'est parce que Shaolan n'est pas là ? »

_Mokona ne peut pas s'empêcher de taquiner Kuro-pon, parce qu'à chaque fois Kuro-pon s'énerve très fort et ça fait rigoler Mokona ! Shaolan n'aimait pas ça, alors Mokona a dû se retenir, et Mokona était très triste. Mais Mokona est de nouveau de meilleure humeur, alors Mokona peut de nouveau embêter Kuro-tan !_

« Est-ce que Kurogané croit que Shaolan est vraiment fâché contre Mokona ?

- Non, je crois qu'il était juste un peu fatigué.

- Kurorin aussi était fatigué, mais Kurorin a pleuré, il n'a pas tapé Mokona !

- Moi je te tape tout le temps d'habitude. Pas Shaolan. La fatigue fait ressortir des comportements que nous n'avons pas d'habitude.

- Si Sakura est fatiguée, alors elle sera méchante ?

- Peut-être.

- Et si Fye est fatigué, est-ce qu'il sera triste ou joyeux ?

- Bonne question. Bon, je te lance alors, tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Mokona va entrer, trouver Sakura et après on va ressortir pas là où elle est entrée.

- Allons-y. J'essayerai aussi de rentrer de mon côté. On se retrouve à l'intérieur.

- Mokona attendra que Kurorin vienne le chercher ! »

_

* * *

Je prends Mokona dans ma main et je le lance en l'air de façon à ce qu'il puisse atteindre cette chaîne. Et effectivement, le fait qu'il fasse noir ne me permet pas vraiment de bien viser. Il a failli passer à côté, mais il a réussi à s'accrocher avec une de ses oreilles. Comme quoi elles servent quand même à quelque chose. Il se balance et réussit à se mettre debout sur la chaîne ; là, avec une aisance pas croyable, il marche vers le château, comme si la chaîne ne bougeait pas, comme si il n'y avait pas le vide sous ses pieds. C'est qu'elle sait être déterminée quand elle le veut c'te bestiole ! Ah, le mur est atteint. Il prend son élan et saute sur le rebord de fenêtre. Il pousse le carré de verre devant lui : c'est ouvert. Il se retourne vers moi, me fait un signe avec sa patte et saute à l'intérieur. Voilà, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à entrer moi aussi. Et je n'ai aucune envie de continuer à contourner ce château, surtout que les jardins à l'arrière ont l'air encore plus grands, je ne ferai que perdre du temps. Tant pis pour les gardes de tout à l'heure, mais un passage forcé s'impose. Mokona a refermé la fenêtre derrière lui. Je regarde autour de moi : personne n'est dehors, tout le monde dort. C'est bon. Je rebrousse chemin pour retourner vers l'entrée principale, bien décidé à faire passer un sale quart d'heure aux deux p'tits nains du bout du pont. Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche dans l'obscurité quasi-totale, je passe de nouveau sur le petit pont noir de tout à l'heure. La ville en face de moi n'est éclairée que par quelques lampadaires, alors que la prison est illuminée comme une œuvre d'art. Les portes sont toujours ouvertes, et c'est de plus en plus bizarre. C'est peut-être le moment de libérer Shaolan et Fye. Oui, c'est le moment ou jamais ; qui sait si ils me laisseront rentrer sans prisonniers ? Mais alors que je suis juste arrivé au bout du pont, quelque chose m'attrape la cheville. _

« Quoi ? »

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus que je me retrouve tiré vers le bas, au bord de l'eau. Celui qui m'a attrapé me met sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, bloque ma main droite avec son autre main et ma main gauche avec son genou. J'ai eu de la terre sur les yeux en me faisant traîner au sol, je ne vois plus rien du tout. Mon agresseur est entièrement sur moi et me bloque complètement._

« T'attraper a été plus facile que ce que je pensais. »

_Il enlève sa main de ma bouche et commence à enlever la terre qui m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux._

« Fye ?

- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, il n'y a plus de terre. »

_Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je tombe nez à nez avec son visage…sérieux ?! Je dois le regarder d'une drôle de façon, car il fronce les sourcils._

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Non, enfin si…mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu as l'air sérieux.

- Je suis trop fatigué pour avoir l'air jovial.

- Je pensais que tu aurais l'air triste.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué à ce point.

- Fye ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'écrases.

- Pardon. »

_Il se relève et s'assied en tailleur en face de moi. Je fais de même et je l'examine. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été torturé, il a même l'air en forme…Peut-être même plus en forme que moi._

« Où est Shaolan ? »

_Il tend son bras en direction du pont : enveloppé dans le manteau blanc de Fye, roulé en boule sous le pont et bien caché, Shaolan dort. Ou est évanoui. Ou…_

« Il dort ?

- Il est évanoui.

- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé ?

- Oh si, même si ton coup lui avait ouvert le crâne. Mais il a dû se servir de la griffe pour que nous puissions sortir.

- Hein?

- Cette griffe est capable de trouer les matériaux les plus solides. Sauf que le prix à payer pour pouvoir l'utiliser était apparemment de devoir supporter un son inhumain. Shaolan a juste eu le temps de faire un trou suffisamment large pour nous deux avant de s'évanouir.

- Comment vous êtes sortis après ?

- On a eu de la chance : si j'ai bien compris le roi était de visite dans la prison, et les portes d'entrée étaient restées grandes ouvertes. Il a suffit de ne pas se faire repérer. Désolé, hein ! On ne t'a pas attendu.

- Ah…Tant mieux, au moins vous êtes vite sortis de là.

- Où est Mokona ?

- Il vient d'entrer dans le château.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a vu Sakura et un nain essayer d'y entrer alors on a fait diversion pour les aider. Et maintenant il faut retrouver Sakura. L'entrée que Mokona avait repérée était juste assez grande pour lui.

- Je vois.

- Kurogané-san ? _Ca, c'est la voix de Shaolan._

- Tu es réveillé ? demande Fye.

- Oui. _Il arrive vers nous en titubant un peu. Il se tourne vers Fye et lui rend son manteau. _Alors vous avez réussi à nous faire sortir ?

- Oui. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et tous les nains de la prison étaient regroupés autour du roi qui était venu en visite.

- Désolé, je devais être lourd à porter.

- Tu l'as porté de votre cellule jusque dehors ? _Il doit vraiment être en forme alors, ça faisait une petite trotte tout ça. _Et comment tu as retrouvé le chemin ? Cette prison est un vrai labyrinthe !

- En fait, _il hausse les épaules_, je suis réveillé depuis le « mekyo » de Mokona. J'ai mémorisé le chemin.

- Ecoutez, intervient Shaolan. Je crois que des gens viennent par ici. »

_

* * *

Je monte sur un petit talus à côté du pont et me couche à plat ventre pour ne pas me faire repérer. A ma gauche, Kurogané et Fye en font autant. Le brouhaha semble venir de la prison. _

« J'ai déjà entendu ça, chuchote Kurogané. Quand j'allais vers le château, on a croisé une sorte de procession avec Mokona. C'était le même bruit.

- Ce sont les gardes du corps et tous les nains qui étaient avec le roi dans la prison, ajoute Fye.

- Ils rentrent sûrement au palais. »

_Mes deux compagnons acquiescent de la tête, sans un mot. Les premiers nains du cortège sont désormais à notre hauteur : ils portent des drapeaux représentant une plume de Sakura. Il y en a donc bien une dans ce pays. Arrive ensuite le roi…Enfin je pense que c'est lui : un nain barbu et vieux, entouré de plusieurs autres assez baraqués. Puis encore quelques autres nains et c'est la fin du défilé._

« Ils avaient l'air plus nombreux dans la prison, dit doucement Fye.

- Ils sont pourtant à peu près aussi nombreux que lorsque je les ai croisés, intervient Kurogané.

- J'y vais. »

_Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de me répondre et je m'élance vers la queue du cortège. Je suis à peine plus grand que ces nains si je me courbe, et il faut à tout prix que je rentre dans ce château. Si une plume de Sakura est ici, c'est là-bas que je la trouverai. Pour l'instant tout va bien, les nains devant moi ne se sont pas retournés. Mais il faut quand même que je me trouve un casque ou quelque chose, histoire de cacher un peu le fait que je ne suis pas poisseux et vert comme eux. Ah, la procession prend un virage, c'est le moment d'en assommer un. Quand tous les autres auront tourné, je prendrai le dernier, je le frapperai de toutes mes forces et je lui prendrai son costume. Ca y est, plus que quelques secondes et l'un d'entre vous va dormir. Et ce sera…toi ! En plus j'ai de la chance, il était un peu plus grand que les autres. Je n'ai pas de quoi l'attacher, alors je frappe fort, comme un malade. Je prends son casque et sa cape et je me dépêche de tourner le coin et de rejoindre les autres. Les premiers nains sont déjà sur le pont qui mène au château, et les portes s'ouvrent. Plus que quelques pas et je suis moi aussi sur le pont. Ca y est. Maintenant, la dernière étape : ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes qui ont ouvert les portes. Je baisse les yeux et cache mes bras dans la cape. Je passe le premier garde qui ne semble pas me voir. Mais le deuxième arrive, et je dois juste passer à côté de lui en plus. Je garde la cadence des autres nains, tout en restant courbé. Je passe à sa hauteur et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe de bas en haut. Mais ça ne devait être qu'une impression, car il ne me stoppe pas, et je passe enfin les portes du château. Les gardes referment derrière moi : je suis entré._

* * *

« Il est pas croyable ce gamin, me dit Kurorin. 

- Espérons qu'il réussisse à rentrer. »

_Nous redescendons tous les deux du talus et nous nous réfugions sous le petit pont, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, comme tout à l'heure. Un silence s'installe. C'est vrai que je suis sérieux et que forcément le temps passé à faire des blagues se transforme maintenant en blancs. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis fatigué. Kuro-pon aussi à l'air exténué, ses traits sont très tirés et ses yeux brillent anormalement. Je me demande si…_

« Fye ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es plus malade ?

- Le sol de la prison était glacial, ça m'a aidé à me réveiller. Et il fait moins chaud ici. Au fait : on est où exactement ?

- Sous terre.

- C'est pour ça. La différence est tellement grande qu'au début j'ai même cru qu'on avait changé de monde.

- Hum.

- Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Je n'étais pas malade.

- Mais tu étais sur le point de craquer. »

_Il n'a même pas l'air surpris et ne proteste pas. Il se contente juste de baisser les yeux en silence. Je ne sais pas si il a déjà craqué ou non, mais en tout cas il n'a toujours pas l'air très bien. Ses poings se serrent._

« J'ai dû vous abandonner. »

_Sa voix est si faible qu'on dirait que c'est un enfant qui parle. Il a toujours les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, comme si il était hypnotisé. Un long silence s'installe à nouveau : je n'étais pas préparé à ce qu'il craque devant moi. Après tout, il ne me fait pas totalement confiance, il me l'a déjà dit. Mais je sens qu'il n'en dira pas plus si je ne parle pas maintenant, et je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça._

« Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- J'aurai quand même pu…

- Ce que tu as fait était la meilleure chose à faire, honnêtement. Tu sais pourquoi tu as hérité du brassard ?

- Non…

- Parce que tu étais le seul parmi nous trois à pouvoir nous laisser. Shaolan m'a avoué qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, et moi non plus je n'aurai pas pu le faire. Cette culpabilité c'est ton prix à payer pour le brassard, comme le son strident était celui à payer pour Shaolan.

- Si tout est bien alors, pourquoi je me sens encore coupable ?

- Je pense que ça ira mieux quand tu auras enlevé ce brassard. En attendant il te sert de couverture, alors essaye de te ressaisir.

- J'essaye, mais ça revient toujours. J'ai déjà craqué avec Mokona la dernière fois, après ça allait mieux, mais là…En fait je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête d'en parler. »

_Sa culpabilité doit être énorme s'il a déjà craqué deux fois en si peu de temps : cela ne fait même pas une nuit complète que nous sommes ici. En plus il semble vraiment avoir du mal à se ressaisir, il regarde toujours le sol fixement. Sa détresse est si saisissante…Je pose ma main sur sa tête baissée._

« C'est comme tu veux. Mais si ça ne va vraiment pas, des fois il vaut mieux parler. La culpabilité mise en mots est un peu moins lourde. En plus… »

_Je fais glisser ma main sur sa joue et lui lève la tête pour qu'il me regarde. Ma main est mouillée à cause de ses larmes que je n'ai même pas vu tomber, et ses yeux sont encore plus brillants qu'avant. Mais je soutiens son regard, il faut qu'il voie que je suis sincère._

« En plus, moi je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Et Shaolan non plus. Alors ne t'en fais pas. »

_Il baisse de nouveau la tête avec un sourire timide et je retire ma main. Je lui laisse encore quelques instants pour réfléchir et se calmer, puis il faudra que nous aussi nous partions chercher un moyen d'entrer dans le château. Les lampadaires dans la rue qui borde les douves se sont éteints et, même si on est sous terre, j'ai l'impression que le soleil se lève : sûrement une sorte de lumière artificielle. La nuit est finie. Je regarde Kurorin : sa respiration est plus calme, je crois que c'est à peu près bon. Je me lève, m'approche de lui et lui tends mes mains._

« On y va, Kurorin ?

- Fye ?

- Oui ?

- Quel prix tu dois payer toi ? Pour ta fiole ? »

_Je le regarde, surpris. Pourquoi veut-il savoir ça ? Il me regarde sans cligner des yeux. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, il se fâcherait. J'ai le réflexe de vouloir sourire, mais je suis trop fatigué. Alors je pousse un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Puis je les rouvre doucement, regarde Kurogané dans les yeux et…_

« On verra ça plus tard. On y va ? »

_Il hoche la tête, mais se lève sans mon aide : le ninja est de retour, avec tout son orgueil. Il me dévisage un moment alors qu'il vient de se lever : je suppose qu'il est un peu vexé que je ne lui dise pas mon prix à payer après tout ce qu'il vient de me révéler, et qu'il va me dire que je ne dois parler de ça à personne, que si je le fais il m'étripera et tout le discours guerrier habituel. Alors je prends les devants, histoire de gagner du temps._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne parlerai à personne de notre petite conversation.

- Je sais.

- Donc tu as quand même un peu confiance en moi…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, j'ai juste dit que tu ne me disais pas toujours la vérité.

- Et ça fait une différence ? »

_Pour moi, non. Si je mens, si je ne réponds pas aux questions qu'on me pose alors je ne suis pas digne de confiance, ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas pareil pour Kurogané. Il ne me répond pas et détourne les yeux, puis se dirige vers le talus et l'escalade. Je le suis, et nous arrivons sur la route, avec le pont derrière nous, la prison à notre droite et le château un peu plus loin à notre gauche. _

« Bon…Où allons-nous ?

- Si on passe par le pont, répond Kuro-tan en se tournant vers moi, on va contourner les jardins pendant trop de temps.

- Et si on va vers le château ?

- Il y a un pont un peu plus bas, mais deux gardes interdisent l'entrée. Une histoire de deuil national…

- Oui, un des gardiens de la prison disait que la reine était morte. Il avait aussi parlé d'un oracle ou quelque chose de ce genre. Par où est entrée Sakura ?

- Par les douves, elle nageait avec ce nain, et puis ils ont plongé : sans doute un passage secret englouti.

- Mais c'est notre ami l'ogre ! »

_Je me retourne et je vois deux nains poisseux approcher. Kuro-tan a un mouvement de recul et chuchote un gros mot entre ses dents, puis se ressaisit comme par magie et rentre de nouveau dans la peau de son personnage. Arrivés à notre hauteur, ils me dévisagent longtemps. Trop longtemps._

« N'était-ce pas là l'un de vos prisonniers ?

- Si, commence Kurogané, mais…euh…

- A-t-il été gracié ?

- Tout a fait ! j'interviens _(Kurorin n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination)._ Cet ogre m'a emmené avec lui car il pensait que j'étais le complice du petit brun. Mais ce jeune homme m'avait assommé, en réalité. Alors quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai appelé un garde qui m'a dit que le roi (que…euh…la grande plume le protège) était dans la prison. J'ai demandé un entretien, expliqué ma situation, et me voilà libéré.

- Vous avez été fort chanceux mon ami, ce n'est pas souvent que notre bon roi (que la grande plume le protège) se rend au bagne. Qu'est-il advenu de l'autre ?

- Aucune idée, je réponds encore. Espérons juste qu'il sera puni comme il faut !

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous avec cet ogre ? C'est de sa faute si vous étiez incarcéré…

- Voyons Igor, notre jeune ami a retrouvé cet ogre afin de pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la sortie ! Ai-je raison ?

- Oui…dit Kurogané, et…

- Non ! je m'écrie _(Kurorin, tais-toi, tu vas tout faire rater !)_ Je voulais demander à cet ogre comment entrer dans le palais, car avec toute cette agitation, j'ai euh…oublié …de remercier le roi (que la grande plume le protège) de sa compréhension à mon égard. Mais peut-être que vous, vous pouvez m'aider, monsieur Igor et euh…monsieur ?

- Grieschka, je suis Grieschka. Enchanté. Eh bien Igor, je pense que nous sommes aptes à rendre ce service, n'êtes-vous point d'accord ?

- Tout a fait. Eh bien allons-y !

- Ah, j'ajoute _(on y est presque, pourvu que ça marche)_, et je voudrais que l'ogre nous accompagne. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit puni injustement, après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est bête.

- Cet acte de bonté est tout à votre honneur ! me dit Igor. Soit, l'ogre viendra avec nous. Suivez-nous, c'est par ici. »

_Les nains nous tournent le dos et commencent à marcher. Je m'apprête à les suivre mais Kurorin me retient par le bras._

« Depuis quand tu sais causer comme ça toi ?

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de parler de ça maintenant, Kuro-pon.

- Depuis quand ?

- J'ai entendu les nains discuter entre eux sur ton dos et en prison, ils ont tous un vocabulaire développé, je me suis forcé à parler comme eux. Et quand ils parlaient du roi ils disaient toujours cette phrase, « que la grande plume le protège »…Et puis il fallait bien que j'essaye de nous faire rentrer dans ce château non ?

- Hum.

- Maintenant lâche-moi, tu vas nous faire repérer. »

_Il me délivre et j'accélère le pas. Les deux poisseux devant nous se tiennent aussi par le bras et discutent, éclatent de rire de temps en temps et surtout, nous amènent au château. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait aussi simple. Soudain, Igor et Grieschka s'arrêtent net, se tournent vers nous, et nous dévisagent longtemps. Puis ils sortent leurs couteaux et les pointent sur nous, l'air mauvais._

« Qui êtes-vous exactement tous les deux ? »

_

* * *

Fantastique, ton idée Fye…vraiment. Ils n'ont pas gobé un seul mot de tout ton baratin. Et maintenant ils nous menacent. Bon, c'est pas deux petits nains qui me font peur, mais pour l'entrée discrète c'est raté. Fye commence à ré expliquer sa situation, mais ça ne prend plus, et Igor se jette sur lui avec son couteau dans une rapidité étonnante. Fye a pu esquiver, mais pas suffisamment : sa manche est déchirée. Puis Grieschka souffle dans une espèce de corne qui émet un son terrible. _

« Les renforts ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

_Je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre les renforts. J'attrape Fye par le bras et je l'emmène avec moi dans un repli stratégique. Nous courons à travers les ruelles, jusqu'à arriver au bord de l'eau, exactement à mi-chemin entre l'entrée principale du château et le pont noir._

« Tu préfères chercher l'entrée souterraine ou contourner les jardins ?

- On se sépare ?

- Comme ça au moins l'un d'entre nous entrera dans ce château. Les douves ou les jardins ? »

_Mais à cet instant je remarque que ma main sur son bras et rouge. En fait ce salopard l'a touché avec son couteau ! Je tourne la tête, personne : on a encore un peu de temps. J'arrache sa manche pour regarder l'état de sa blessure._

« Calme-toi Kuro-pon, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

_Heureusement pour une fois il ne ment pas. J'entends les nains se rapprocher : ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver._

« Les douves ou les jardins ? je répète.

- Les jardins : je ne sais pas où Sakura et le nain ont plongé.

- Passe sur le pont noir et continue à contourner le château. On se retrouve à l'intérieur.

- Et si je n'arrive pas à entrer ?

- Alors attends sous le pont noir. Cours maintenant ! »

_Il s'en va et je rentre dans l'eau des douves doucement pour faire le moins de vagues possibles. J'entends de plus en plus de bruit en ville : les renforts sont là. L'eau m'arrive maintenant jusqu'aux épaules. Je tourne la tête : Fye traverse le pont, personne n'est derrière lui. Je prends une grande inspiration et je m'immerge entièrement, juste au moment où les bruits s'engagent sur le chemin au bord des douves._

* * *

Auteur : Tadaaaaam ! Tout le monde est maintenant séparé, et tout le monde est réveillé ! J'ai tenu l'objectif que je m'étais fixé ! Happy ! Maintenant, c'est sûr que la situation n'est pas des plus détendue, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir. 

Sakura : je trouve que ce que tu écris devient de plus en plus noir…

Kurogané : et triste…

Mokona : et bizarre…

Auteur : c'est mon style c'est tout. J'y peux rien je pars tout le temps en vrille. Et celui que j'entends encore râler je le fais mourir, d'accord ?

Tous : (oups)…

Auteur : Ah, ça va mieux ! Voilà pour vous un nouveau long chapitre (le plus long il me semble), j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et rendez-vous le samedi 17 février pour la suite ! Reviews ??? Ce serait super gentil...Bye bye !!!


	14. Dans le château

**Dans le château **

_Mokona n'a vraiment pas de chance ! La seule fenêtre ouverte du château est celle des toilettes. Snif…En plus ça pue, et Mokona a envie de vomir. Le sol est touuuuuut sale, les petites poupouttes de Mokona sont grises maintenant. Mokona n'aime pas être sale. La porte est entrouverte aussi, comme la fenêtre. Mokona avance doucement, comme un inspecteur dans un film (Yuuko adore les films d'action !)…sauf que Mokona n'a pas de beau pistolet pour se défendre et arrêter les méchants ; Mokona a mieux, Mokona a 108 techniques secrètes (Mokona est plus fort que l'inspecteur Gadget ! C'est Yuuko qui l'a dit !). Mais Mokona a quand même un peu les chocottes. La voie est libre ; en face de la porte, il y a trois couloirs. Celui à gauche est un escalier qui descend. Celui en face de Mokona va tout droit et est tout sombre. Et celui à droite est tout éclairé : il y a plein de fenêtres. Mokona doit se concentrer : où est la plume ?_

_Mokona ne sait pas…En tout cas, il faut prendre le couloir de gauche, parce que Mokona a dû grimper touuuuuut haut pour arriver à la fenêtre des toilettes sales qui puent, alors Mokona va commencer par descendre, comme ça il a plus de chances de tomber sur Sakura, et aussi sur Kurogané._

_Mokona sort prudemment de derrière la porte et va vers les escaliers. Brrrrrr ! C'est tout noir en bas ! Ce n'est pas très rassurant, mais Mokona va y aller, Mokona veut se rendre utile, parce que tout le monde est fatigué. Ils auront tous besoin de Mokona, ça c'est sûr. En plus c'est un escalier qui tourne (Mokona ne sait plus le nom)…Mokona a très envie de chanter « mawaruuu ! » en descendant, mais il ne faut pas, Mokona se ferait repérer. _

_Les pattes de Mokona font « ploc », « ploc », sur chaque marche et ça résonne un peu. Ah ! Mokona voit de la lumière ! Mokona est bientôt arrivé ! Il y a du bruit en bas : des gens marchent…beaucoup de gens…_

« Soldats, vous pouvez regagner vos postes respectifs.

- A vos ordres, Sire, et que la grande plume vous protège ! »

_Il y a plein de gens qui ont répondu en même temps, ça a fait beaucoup de bruit d'un coup et Mokona a sursauté ! Oh non ! Des soldats montent dans l'escalier ! Vite ! Vite ! Une technique secrète de Mokona !_

_La super invisibilité…_

* * *

« A vos ordres, Sire, et que la grande plume vous protège ! » 

_Là ça craint, il faut que je me fasse le plus petit possible, et que je me cache dans un coin, sinon ma couverture risque d'être foutue. Tous les nains obéissent à l'ordre du roi partent dans des directions différentes ; il faut que je bouge moi aussi. Je suis un petit groupe de soldats qui se dirige vers une grande salle à ma droite. J'aurai préféré prendre l'escalier en colimaçon, là, juste à ma droite : je ne sais pas pourquoi…une sorte d'intuition. Mais aucun soldat ne va dans cette direction, je me ferai trop remarquer. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je viens à peine d'entrer._

_La salle où je me trouve est grande. Très grande. Il y a plusieurs piliers qui soutiennent le plafond, et de grandes ouvertures dans le mur de gauche font de gigantesques fenêtres ; cela ressemble un peu à la salle du trône du palais de Clow. Mais au pays de Clow, le paysage que l'on peut observer par les « fenêtres » est un peu plus réjouissant. Ici, on ne voit que l'intérieur du château : une sorte de cour centrale, sans aucune trace de verdure nulle part. Normalement chaque château possède des jardins. Peut-être que comme nous sommes sous terre, aucune plante ne pousse…Pourtant sur le talus de tout à l'heure, sous le pont, il y avait bien de l'herbe qui poussait. Ah, il ne faut pas que je rêvasse trop ! Les gardes sont déjà à l'autre bout de la salle, et entrent par une porte qui semble mener plus haut. Peut-être vers une des tours que l'on voit de l'extérieur ? Je traverse moi aussi la salle et prends l'autre issue possible, celle qui n'est pas du côté des fenêtres. Un couloir étroit et sombre s'ouvre devant moi ; il y a plusieurs portes sur les murs de côté. Mes yeux ne sont pas encore complètement habitués à l'obscurité, mais je sais exactement où je vais aller. Tout droit, vers la porte du fond. C'est la seule qui m'intéresse._

_Car sur cette porte est dessinée une plume de Sakura._

_Arrivé juste devant, je pose la main sur la poignée. A ce moment précis, j'entends que l'on parle près de moi : ça vient de derrière. Je me retourne : personne. Sûrement que quelqu'un se trouve derrière une de ces portes et s'apprête à sortir. J'abaisse la poignée que je n'avais pas lâchée, et j'avance rapidement dans cette nouvelle salle avant de me faire remarquer._

_J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un nain sortir avant de refermer la porte._

_Et de la verrouiller._

* * *

« Monsieur Ashta ? 

- Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ?

- J'ai une question…

- Je suis tout ouie.

- Est-ce qu'on est perdu ? »

_Sans blague, ça fait au moins une demi heure qu'on se promène dans ce château sans trouver le moindre oracle. Pourtant d'après Môôsieur, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de temps que ça, il suffit de, je cite : « trouver la grande salle, que dis-je, l'immense salle du trône »…Ben elle doit pas être si immense que ça…Parce qu'on ne la trouve pas…_

« Je répète ma question, vu que vous ne répondez pas…Sommes-nous perdus ?

- Je dois admettre que ce couloir ne me dit rien MAIS…cela ne veut pas signifier pour autant que ce dédale aura prit le dessus sur ma capacité à élaborer une représentation mnésique vraie de ce château.

- Hein ?

- Je retrouverai le chemin. »

_Même chez les nains alors, les hommes ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils sont perdus…Et heureusement qu'on est ici incognito, sinon il aurait fallu demander notre chemin…tâche impossible pour les hommes apparemment._

« Monsieur Ashta, est-ce que…

- Chut, on vient. »

_Je me rapproche doucement du poisseux et écoute. On dirait un grondement sourd, comme quelque chose de grand et lourd qui roule. En plus il y a de l'écho, je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer d'où cela vient exactement…Soudain les bruits deviennent plus clairs ; le brouhaha s'estompe. Ce sont des bruits de pas. Une foule marche dans le couloir qui se trouve juste derrière cette porte. Une immense foule. Ashta tourne la tête vers moi et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je hoche la tête, même si il commence à m'énerver : comme si j'allais me mettre à parler tout haut alors que des « ennemis » se promènent à quelques centimètres de nous, et que la seule chose qui nous cache est une espèce de vieille porte en bois. Bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait que Sakura est aussi discrète qu'un Mokona pompette ! _

_Ah, « ils » se sont arrêtés de marcher. Le silence s'installe et une voix s'élève : je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit mais apparemment tout le monde l'écoute attentivement. Puis le bruit recommence, mais fort cette fois. En plus j'ai comme l'impression que ça s'éparpille un peu dans toutes les directions. Au bout d'un moment, tout est de nouveau silencieux, et Ashta ouvre la porte. Nous arrivons dans un couloir assez large, et trois possibilités s'offrent à nous : une escalier en colimaçon qui monte, une porte droit devant nous ou un couloir à notre droite…_

« C'est par là, annonce Ashta.

- Vous êtes sûr ? _On ne sait jamais…_

- Oui, oui, certain. Nous sommes arrivés dans le hall principal du premier étage. Les escaliers tournicotant à votre gauche mènent aux cuisines et aux appartements des domestiques. La porte en face de nos humbles personnes conduit aux jardins et nous, nous nous rendons à droite, vers la salle du trône. Mais hâtons-nous, nous ne voudrions pas nous faire surprendre ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. »

_Et nous prenons à droite. La salle du trône ressemble à celle de mon palais, ça me fait une impression bizarre. Je regarde autour de moi, et je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais ralenti. Soudain, je vois Ashta qui court vers moi et me cache derrière un des piliers de la salle. Il m'intime le silence et s'en va. Je jette un coup d'œil : un autre nain est là._

« Et l'ami !

- Plaît-il ? répond Ashta.

- Est-ce vous qui tantôt avez pénétré la salle de l'oracle ?

- Non, je viens juste d'entrer cette salle-ci. Y a-t-il eu quelque évènement étrange ?

- Je ne sais pas si cela est étrange, mais cela n'est pas commun : alors que je remontais des salles de tortures, je m'arrêtais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte menant au couloir car il me semblait avoir entendu quelque bruit inconvenant. J'ouvre la porte, et je ne vois rien mis à part la porte de la salle de l'oracle que l'on referme et, je l'ai entendu, que l'on verrouille de l'intérieur. Ayant moi-même encore quelques choses à régler je suis redescendu vers l'endroit d'où je venais et en remontant je vous trouve ici. Alors je vous demande si c'était vous, mais puisque vous m'affirmez que non, il doit s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, quelqu'un d'autre effectivement. Soit, en tant que garde principal je vais m'assurer que tout se passe bien pour l'oracle. Vous pouvez retourner à vos affaires l'esprit serein. Au revoir. »

_Puis l'autre nain s'en va et je contourne le pilier pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Quand il est sorti, j'avance vers Ashta._

« La porte est fermée alors ?

- C'est ce que nous allons vérifier de suite. Venez. »

_Je le suis à travers la grande salle et nous prenons une petite porte qui mène à un couloir. Dans ce couloir se trouvent de nombreuses portes, mais Ashta ne les regarde même pas, il va directement vers celle tout au fond. Celle qui a une de mes plumes dessinée dessus. Il abaisse la poignée : sans effet. La porte est bien verrouillée. Ashta se tourne vers moi…_

« Nous allons devoir contourner »

_Il fait demi-tour dans le couloir et ouvre la première porte à gauche. _

« Où mène cette porte ? je demande.

- A l'armurerie. Une fois là-bas il y a un passage souterrain dont la plupart des personnes de ce château ignorent l'existence. Nous prendrons ce passage. Maintenant, en route. Le chemin nous fait faire un long détour. »

_Je m'engage dans ce nouveau couloir et Ashta ferme la porte derrière nous._

_

* * *

Les serpents autour de moi n'ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger, même quand je les frôle. Mais bon, au moins ils sont calmes…je ne sais pas si une de leur morsure peut-être mortelle, alors autant qu'ils restent comme ça. Je longe le mur du château en ne sortant que rarement la tête de l'eau : les soldats sont sur la berge. Un mouvement trop brusque et je suis repéré. Je vais mettre longtemps, très longtemps à arriver sous le pont à ce rythme-là, mais tant pis. Il faut que j'entre là-dedans. Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona sont déjà à l'intérieur, et peut-être même que Fye aussi. Comment a fait Sakura pour ne pas devenir dingue au milieu de tous ces serpents ? Même moi j'ai du mal à supporter leurs corps froids qui se heurtent à mes bras, mes jambes et mon visage. Je prends une longue respiration et je plonge, afin d'avancer un peu plus vite. _

_Sous l'eau, j'ouvre les yeux. C'est tellement sale que tout est brun. Je commence à nager doucement, veillant à bien rester en dessous de la surface. Le problème, c'est que les plus gros serpents sont au fond, justement. Et si je bats trop fort des jambes pour avancer je vais en frapper un, voire même plusieurs. Et si ceux-là me mordent, même s'ils ne sont pas venimeux, ça risque de faire mal. Je n'ai plus tellement d'air._

_En sortant doucement la tête des douves, je remarque que je ne suis plus qu'à environ deux mètres du pont. Je plonge à nouveau._

_En ouvrant les yeux je me retrouve nez à nez avec un serpent, un gros. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait en hauteur ? Je reste immobile, attendant de voir comment cet animal va réagir. Mais il ne semble pas me voir, et retourne vers le fond en passant entre mes jambes. J'attends encore quelques secondes pour être sûr, puis je nage._

_Une dernière respiration avant d'aller chercher l'entrée que Sakura a empruntée, et c'est parti._

_Le trou est béant dans le mur, on ne peut vraiment pas le rater. Ca ressemble à une porte : peut-être une ancienne issue. Je m'engage dedans. C'est une sorte de couloir avec un escalier complètement inondé depuis pas mal de temps, vu son état. Je monte en nageant : il y a encore des serpents ici. Je crois que la surface n'est pas loin._

_Je peux enfin respirer normalement, sans me retenir. Ca fait du bien, même si ça sent très fort le moisi. Cette eau était très froide, j'espère que j'en ai fini maintenant. Je suis dans une espèce de bassin. Je jette un regard au-dessus du petit muret : il y a encore de l'eau, mais je pourrai sans doute marcher. Je commence à escalader le rebord de ce bassin quand je sens que l'eau derrière moi s'agite anormalement. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir un énorme serpent se dresser, puis fondre sur ma jambe et me mordre. Alors que je sors mon sabre et que je lui tranche la tête, l'eau se teinte de rouge. Il ne m'a pas raté ! J'escalade donc le muret et continue ma progression dans ce tunnel._

_

* * *

Heureusement que je ne suis pas tellement fatigué, parce que ces jardins sont loin ! Je crois que j'aurai préféré les douves finalement. Oui, mais Kuro-pon n'aurait pas pu courir, en tout cas pas aussi vite que moi maintenant. _

_Apparemment les gardes ne m'ont pas vu partir, personne n'est en vue derrière moi. Il faut croire que j'ai de la chance. Mais après le petit pont noir, le seul problème, c'est que les jardins se trouvent de l'autre côté des douves : aucun moyen d'accès n'est visible. A part les grosses chaînes qui sont fixées au château et qui vont jusqu'à la berge. Mais si je monte là-dessus, je me ferai repérer. Il faut que je trouve…une barque ?_

_Là, une barque, seule, abandonnée, et qui n'attends que moi ! Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois : je descends au bord de l'eau et je largue les amarres. En une dizaine de coups de rame tout au plus je serai de l'autre côté. _

_Un coup de rame : ces jardins sont un peu bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'organisation. Comme si en fait toutes les plantes avaient poussé comme elles voulaient._

_Deux coups de rame : en plus, il n'y a aucune fleur. On dirait qu'il n'y a que des plantes grimpantes, comme du lierre. D'ailleurs, le lierre monte sur tout le mur du château de ce côté-ci._

_Trois coups de rame : finalement je vais beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu. Je suis déjà à la moitié du parcours._

_Quatre coups de rame : des bruits se font entendre du côté du pont noir. Les gardes doivent faire le tour du château. Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin compris qu'on s'était séparés, Kuro et moi. Il faut que j'accélère._

_Cinq coups de rame : des cris s'élèvent. Ils m'ont vu._

_Six coups de rame, puis sept : je suis de l'autre côté. Je laisse la barque et m'en vais en courant. Je me réfugie derrière un bosquet et attends de voir ce que vont faire ces nains. Ils sont tous entassés de l'autre côté en train de concerter. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'ils traversent._

_Je reste à quatre pattes et me dirige vers la façade du château la plus proche. Il y a une porte, juste là, cachée derrière le lierre. J'attrape la poignée et je l'abaisse : ce n'est pas fermé, elle s'ouvre. Mais le lierre m'empêche de l'ouvrir complètement. Je tire le plus fort que je peux, histoire d'arriver à passer quand même. Mais elle résiste, et j'entends des bruits d'eau qui bouge. Alors je place un de mes pieds contre le mur et je tire du plus fort que je peux. La porte s'ouvre suffisamment, mais moi je me retrouve par terre. Je me redresse en vitesse et entre, en refermant doucement derrière moi. Les nains sont arrivés de mon côté, et je peux les voir par les interstices entre les planches de la porte. Ils ne m'ont pas vu ! Ils passent tous devant moi sans s'arrêter ! Je m'autorise un soupir de soulagement et je me retourne…_

…_pour me retrouver face à une lance qui pointe dangereusement vers mon cou._

_

* * *

J'ai refermé la porte juste avant que ce nain ne tourne la tête. C'était juste ! J'espère seulement que cette porte ne mène pas à un cul-de-sac. Je me retourne et observe la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. _

_Tout est noir. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et la seule lumière qui existe ici est celle qui filtre par-dessous la porte que je viens de fermer à clef. Je me dirige prudemment vers le centre afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Mais je n'ai alors fait que deux pas qu'une immense flamme bleue jaillit devant moi. _

« Qui va là ? »

_C'est cette flamme qui parle ? Il faut croire, il n'y a personne d'autre ici._

« Es-tu muet ?

- Ah…euh, non.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Shaolan. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis l'oracle. »

_L'oracle ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Moi je veux la plume, c'est tout._

« Euh, monsieur l'oracle ? Vous n'auriez pas vu une plume magique dans les environs par hasard ?

- Et que voudrais-tu en faire ?

- Je pense que ça ne vous regarde pas, mais je suis dans mon jour de bonté alors je vais vous le dire : je compte la rendre à sa propriétaire.

- Et cette « propriétaire » ne peut-elle pas venir elle-même chercher son bien ?

- Où est la plume ? »

_A cet instant la flamme prit des proportions gigantesques et, d'un seul coup, disparut complètement. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Je m'avance vers le centre de la salle, là où est apparue la flamme. C'est bizarre, il n'y a aucun trou dans le sol, ce feu ne peut donc pas venir de là. A moins que ce ne soit de la magie ! Après tout, on ne sait rien sur ce monde, à part que les nains y sont aussi sales qu'intelligents. Peut-être qu'ils ont aussi des pouvoirs magiques. J'aurai dû demander à Fye quand j'étais encore avec lui._

_Soudain, le sol se met à trembler juste en dessous de mes pieds. Je me redresse, mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à faire. Mes jambes refusent de bouger, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Un rire s'élève et emplit la salle : froid et cruel._

« Tu n'auras pas cette plume. »

_Oh que si je l'aurai, je dois la rendre à Sakura._

« Je suis sûr que tu es en train de me répondre, mais c'est inutile. Tout le monde sait bien que les statues ne parlent pas…Et je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées. Ce qui est fort dommage d'ailleurs, cela m'aurait évité quelques désagréments. Sur ce, je te laisse. Profite de ta solitude et de ce silence pour faire le point sur ta vie : car elle s'achève bientôt. »

_Puis l'oracle disparut, provoquant une bourrasque. Je suis immobilisé, mais pas fixé au sol, et ce coup de vent est si puissant qu'il m'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maintenant, même si quelqu'un rentre, il ne me verra plus : le rire de l'oracle résonne à nouveau dans ma tête avant de s'éteindre doucement…_

_Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

_

* * *

Saleté de souterrain ! Déjà l'eau m'arrive assez haut, je ne peux pas avancer vite, et en plus il y a un énorme trou au milieu ! J'ai déjà failli me noyer…Enfin, je me suis aussi fait mordre par un serpent, j'aurai pu me douter que cette ascension était mal partie. En plus l'air commence à se faire rare : je respire difficilement. Mais restons positif : je n'ai pas vu Sakura, donc elle a réussi à aller plus loin. _

_Ma main suit les contours bizarres de ce mur ; parfois je sens des drôles de choses, des trucs pointus qui sortent du mur. Je n'ai pas assez de lumière pour voir ce que c'est, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon. Ah, le couloir tourne vers la droite. Peut-être qu'il y aura plus de lumière après ce virage. Mais bien sûr, avant d'y arriver je trébuche encore une fois. Mon pied vient de glisser sur une pierre apparemment trop lisse, et je me retrouve de nouveau dans l'espace du milieu, entre les deux murs, qui ne semble pas avoir de fond. Je bats des bras pour me ramener à la surface, mais je suis bloqué : mon pantalon est resté accroché à un de ces trucs pointu qui sont dans les murs. Je remue un peu, mais pas moyen de se dégager. Calme : pour l'instant j'ai encore suffisamment d'air. Je me penche sur mon membre prisonnier et le libère doucement du mur. Je sens l'air dans ma gorge qui veut sortir, et mes poumons qui commencent à se compresser. Je nage vigoureusement vers la surface. Mais elle me semble loin, très loin. Je n'en peux plus, et tout l'air que je retenais s'en va dans une succession de bulles plus ou moins grosses. _

_Je tends la main vers le haut, dans un dernier espoir._

_

* * *

Tous les nains sont partis et Mokona a pu enfin enlever la super invisibilité. L'escalier est maintenant derrière Mokona, et il y a une grande salle. Mais Mokona sait où il doit aller, parce que Mokona sent l'aura d'une plume. Oui, si Mokona va tout droit, il se rapprochera de la plume de Sakura. _

_Mokona court le plus vite qu'il peut pour traverser la pièce et arrive enfin dans le couloir. Il fait noir et c'est tant mieux, parce que comme ça personne ne verra Mokona passer. _

_Au bout du couloir, il y a une graaaaaaaande salle, tellement grande que Mokona se sent touuuuuuuuuuut petit. Alors Mokona se dit que les nains aussi doivent se sentir tout petits dans cette salle. Hu hu ! Mokona n'est pas le seul petit ! Mokona est content ! En plus Mokona est utile et va aller trouver la plume, et peut-être que Sakura sera déjà là aussi, alors elle fera un grooos câlin à Mokona ! Et Mokona adore les câlins de Sakura, même si Mokona pense qu'elle devrait plutôt faire des câlins comme ça à Shaolan. _

_Mokona court de pilier en pilier et se cache bien à chaque fois : on ne sait jamais, si un nain arrive, il pourrait voir Mokona si Mokona traverse toute la salle d'un seul coup. _

_Ah, Mokona est arrivé au dernier pilier. Maintenant il faut aller par la porte là, juste en face de Mokona. Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche, un en arrière et c'est parti ! Heureusement il n'y a personne ici, Mokona est arrivé à la porte sans problème._

_Maintenant Mokona marche dans le couloir. Il y a plein de portes ici, mais la plume est derrière celle du fond. Oui, c'est là que va Mokona, parce que Mokona est courageux et que Mokona veut aider ! En plus, Mokona est le seul à pouvoir sentir les plumes de Sakura. Et peut-être Fye aussi, mais comme il ne veut plus faire de magie, c'est Mokona qui a le rôle de trouver les plumes. _

_Mokona arrive enfin devant la porte qui l'intéresse. Sur la porte, il y a un graaaand dessin : Mokona ne s'est pas trompé. _

_C'est un dessin d'une plume de Sakura._

_

* * *

Ma main s'agrippe à une pierre qui heureusement a l'air solide et je m'extirpe hors de l'eau, le souffle court. Il me faut quelques minutes pour que ma respiration redevienne normale. Mais voilà que j'ai la tête qui tourne : sûrement le manque d'oxygène. Je continue à avancer malgré tout, et bientôt toute l'eau qui reste dans ce tunnel se résume à quelques flaques par-ci, par-là. Ca fait du bien de ne plus avoir à avancer dans de l'eau glacée et puante (même si l'odeur est encore présente sur mes vêtements). Au bout des petits escaliers, il y a une porte. De la lumière passe en dessous. Je me demande bien où je vais pouvoir atterrir cette fois-ci. _

_Je pousse de toutes mes forces sur le panneau de bois. Il bouge à peine. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis vraiment à bout de forces, ou cette porte est sacrément résistante. C'est vrai que ces nains ont une force particulière : le nain qui accompagnait Sakura n'a sûrement eu aucun mal à ouvrir cette porte. Je pousse encore une fois, et cette fois ça s'ouvre suffisamment pour que je puisse me faufiler de l'autre côté. Tout serait parfait sans ce mal de crâne._

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard…

_Je crois que je me suis perdu. J'ai pourtant essayé de faire attention aux couloirs que je prenais. Il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant. Peut-être que ce mal de tête m'empêche un peu de réfléchir. En plus, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes tremblent. Pourtant quand je les observe, elles ne semblent faire aucun mouvement. C'est comme si…comme si elles avaient du mal à supporter le reste de mon corps. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas très bon. _

_Ca fait maintenant au moins cinq minutes que je suis ce couloir. Il va tout droit, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Peut-être qu'une fois arrivé au bout, j'aurai plus de chance que jusqu'à maintenant : peut-être que je trouverai Mokona, Shaolan ou Fye. Ou même Sakura et ce nain. Je serai même content de croiser Igor et Grieschka tellement je suis perdu !_

_J'arrive enfin au bout du couloir. A ma droite, un escalier en colimaçon monte vers je ne sais où. En face de moi, une porte conduit quelque part. Et à ma gauche, un couloir mène vers un endroit inconnu…Comment choisir ? Je m'avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce, histoire de pouvoir mieux comparer mes possibilités. _

_Soudain, ma gorge me gratte. Si je tousse maintenant, je vais me faire repérer. Mais c'est impossible de me retenir. Allez, je tousse deux ou trois fois, et puis ce sera bon, ce sera passé. Mais non, la toux empire au fur et à mesure. Et ça fait mal. Tellement mal que je me retrouve à genoux, au centre de cette pièce. Je n'aime pas être aussi vulnérable, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de tousser. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons et ma trachée se déchirent, et que je n'arriverai plus jamais à aspirer de l'air. Mais après une quinte encore plus forte que les précédentes, ça s'arrête enfin. Je respire de nouveau, mais je suis toujours à genoux : je n'ai plus de forces. Je relève la tête, mais tout ce que je vois, ce sont des petits points noirs, qui bougent de plus en plus vite et qui prennent de plus en plus de place. Je lance un regard vers le couloir de gauche : il y a du bruit. Quelqu'un arrive, il faut que je m'en aille. Mais mes jambes ne répondent plus, et tous mes efforts font que finalement je me retrouve couché par terre, complètement incapable de me relever, ni même de bouger ou parler. Je sens que je commence à perdre connaissance sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Une silhouette se profile au bout du couloir. Je tente alors une dernière fois de me relever, mais j'arrive seulement à mettre une main à la hauteur de mon visage._

_Et en voyant le sang sur cette main, je me dis que, peut-être, ce serpent était venimeux…_

_

* * *

Au bout de la lance se trouve une imposante armure qui n'a pas vraiment l'air sympathique. Une armure de nain, heureusement vide. Je dois être tombé dans la salle des armes. Je contourne avec précaution la lance acérée sur laquelle j'ai failli me blesser tout seul et observe la pièce. A ma droite, une porte en bois, l'air assez vieille. En face, une immense cheminée, si grande que Kuro-tan pourrait se mettre debout dedans sans se contorsionner. Et enfin, à ma gauche, un escalier qui monte. Pour le reste de la pièce, les murs sont remplis d'arcs, d'arbalètes, d'épées et de lances. Ces nains n'en ont pas l'air, mais ils sont très bien équipés, et si une guerre devait se déclarer, ils ont déjà pas mal d'armes et d'armures en réserve. Je regarde à nouveau à ma droite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme une intuition. C'est cet escalier que je dois prendre. Avant d'y aller, je décroche un poignard (on ne sait jamais) et je commence à me diriger vers la droite. Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnent derrière la porte de gauche. Soit les gardes qui me couraient après sont entrés par un autre endroit, ou alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vient prendre une arme. Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas que l'on me voie. Je gravis alors l'escalier quatre à quatre, jusqu'à être sûr que le danger est bien derrière moi. _

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ? » 

_Ashta ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il a entendu comme moi. Sinon, il n'aurait pas porté la main à la dague qu'il porte au côté. Il ma fait signe de rester derrière lui, et ouvre doucement la porte. Je l'entends marcher un peu, puis plus rien. J'allais demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il prit la parole._

« Vous pouvez venir, il n'y a personne ici. »

_Je passe la petite porte en bois moisi et me retrouve dans une salle remplie d'armes du sol au plafond. A droite, une armure assez effrayante pointe sa lance juste vers une autre porte en bois. Si quelqu'un entre par là, il risque de se retrouver avec une lance dans la gorge. En face, un escalier, et à gauche, une imposante cheminée sous laquelle se trouve Ashta._

« L'individu que nous avons entendu a dû monter par l'escalier.

- Ou sortir par cette petite porte, j'ajoute

- Non, non, dit Ashta. Cette porte ne peut être ouverte que de l'extérieur. Donc notre étrange visiteur n'a pu que s'enfuir par l'escalier. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'il connaisse le passage secret que nous allons emprunter. »

_Ashta se met alors à trifouiller dans les cendres de la cheminée avec ardeur. Soudain, il pousse un petit cri de victoire et je le vois appuyer de toutes ses forces sur quelque chose qui se trouve par terre. Peut-être un levier ou un mécanisme, parce que soudain le fond de la cheminée se met à tourner. Il pivote sur lui-même, et s'arrête lorsque l'ouverture est assez grande pour laisser passer un nain. Ashta se tourne vers moi, triomphant._

« Bien, jeune demoiselle, allons-y. »

_Et il s'engage dans l'ouverture noire de suie. Je le suis, et une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, je remarque un escalier assez vertigineux. Tellement raide à vrai dire, qu'on se demande si c'est un escalier ou un mur d'escalade. Ashta allume une torche et referme le passage secret._

_

* * *

Tout en haut de l'escalier, je me retrouve dans une immense salle dans laquelle se trouvent plusieurs imposants piliers. Il y a aussi un trône à ma gauche…C'est sûrement la salle qu'occupe le roi habituellement. A ma droite se trouvent d'énormes ouvertures : il fait clair dehors, même si nous sommes sous terre. On pourrait dire que c'est le matin. Mais c'est une lumière artificielle. Je traverse la salle sans trop savoir où je vais. _

_Soudain, j'entends tousser. Cela vient du couloir tout à fait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me dirige prudemment dans cette direction, alors que les bruits de toux redoublent d'intensité. Quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de ce couloir, est malade. Même très malade, à en juger par ce que j'entends. J'arrive en face du couloir, et je vois un homme couché à terre. Il lève une main vers son visage et s'évanouit. Ami ou ennemi, je ne peux pas laisser cet homme comme ça : je m'approche donc. _

_Au fur et à mesure de ma progression dans ce couloir, je distingue de mieux en mieux l'homme à terre. Quand je reconnais Kurorin, je me mets à courir sans même m'en rendre compte. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui et le secoue doucement. Il est trempé._

« Kuro-pon ! »

_Rien à faire, il est vraiment bien évanoui. Est-ce que c'est l'eau des douves qui l'ont rendu malade ? J'enlève mon manteau et le recouvre avec : et là je la vois. Sa main est pleine de sang. Et maintenant que je regarde mieux, le coin de sa bouche est rouge lui aussi. Ce ne sont pas les douves qui l'ont rendu malade. Un peu d'eau n'a jamais fait cracher du sang. Je pose une main sur son front : il a un peu chaud. En plus, je crois que quelqu'un se rapproche. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_Je dois utiliser ma fiole…pour la troisième fois._

_

* * *

L'ascension est difficile, d'autant plus que me jambe me fait de nouveau mal. Je préviens Ashta qui m'explique que ce sont sans doute les anti-douleurs qui ne font plus effet. Heureusement pour moi, il a pensé à tout. Sa main se penche vers moi : il a emmené des médicaments ! J'avale les comprimés comme je peux, étant donné qu'Ashta n'a pas pris d'eau. Je le remercie et nous continuons de monter cet escalier…nous sommes à quatre pattes tous les deux. On ne peut pas avancer autrement de toute façon. _

« Ashta ?

- J'écoute ?

- Où allons-nous arriver exactement ?

- Cet escalier aussi abrupte que vertical va nous mener tout droit sous une trappe qui se trouve juste derrière la porte que vous avez vu tantôt, avec la plume dessinée dessus.

- Et l'oracle sera là ?

- Il est toujours présent.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir, vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui…moi je sais pourquoi je veux le voir, mais vous ? Allez-vous le remettre en question à propos de ce que j'ai dit à l'auberge ?

- Oui…mais je voudrai également le questionner sur la mort de la reine et sur les raisons qui ont motivées sa décision de vous faire kidnapper.

- Alors l'oracle vous a demandé de m'enlever et vous ne savez même pas pourquoi ?

- J'avoue que non, et que vu la tournure qu'a prise la situation, je m'en trouve fort contrit. Mais j'espère avoir réponses à mes interrogations. Tout comme j'espère que vous aurez réponses aux vôtres. Ah ! Voilà la trappe… »

_Ashta me confie la torche et pousse sur la dernière planche qui nous sépare encore de l'oracle. Au début, elle semble ne pas vouloir bouger, mais Ashta insiste et finalement la trappe se soulève, et tombe au sol dans un grand fracas. C'est vrai que maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, il n'y a plus besoin d'être discrets. Ashta passe le premier, puis récupère la torche. J'escalade les quelques marches qui restent et je referme la trappe : ce serait trop bête de tomber dans ce trou. _

_J'observe un peu la salle : tout est vide, excepté un grand carré tracé au sol. Ashta me dit que c'est dans ce carré que l'oracle apparaît. Mon nain avance de quelques pas et invoque l'oracle. Rien ne se passe pendant plusieurs minutes. _

« Peut-être qu'il dort ? je propose.

- L'oracle ne dort jamais…l'oracle est une entité, ce n'est pas un être vivant.

- Alors pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ?

- Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée. »

_Je sens une rage monter en moi : je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin, avec les serpents, les nains et tout et tout pour me retrouver ici, devant un carré dans lequel l'oracle n'a pas apparemment envie de se montrer ce soir. Je serre les poings._

« Et, l'oracle ! J'ai fait du chemin pour venir ici alors montre-toi ! En plus, c'est toi qui voulait me kidnapper, non ?

- Calmez-vous, il n'est pas très prudent que de le mettre dès maintenant en colère.

- Ashta a raison. »

_Enfin il se montre. Sa voix a résonné dans toute la salle, mais aussi dans ma tête, comme s'il me parlait par télépathie en même temps. Une grande flamme bleue se met à danser au milieu du carré, et je suis tellement abasourdie que je n'arrive à articuler que ces quelques mots :_

« Ma…plume… »

* * *

Auteur : désolée pour le retard ! Mais ce chapitre était très compliqué à écrire… 

Kurogané : et à vivre aussi…Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu tortures quelqu'un ?

Fye : pour une fois, c'est pas moi ! Pour une fois, c'est pas moi !

Auteur : calme ta joie Fye…la fin de cette histoire sera dure à vivre pour toi, je peux te le dire.

Fye : pourquoi toujours moi ? Pourquoi pas Sakura ?

Sakura : je te rappelle que j'ai la jambe trouée…

Fye : c'est vrai…Shaolan alors ?

Shaolan : oups…

Auteur : de toute façon, c'est moi qui décide, na !

Donc voilà, c'était le chapitre 14 de Fatigue (mon dieu, tellement de chapitres déjà…) et une bonne nouvelle pour vous : MuZuN a des vacances alors le chapitre 15 sera publié le samedi 3 mars ! Environ une semaine d'attente, j'en connais à qui ça va faire plaisir ! Voilà, rendez-vous le 3 alors ! Reviews pleassssssssssse !!!!


	15. La fin de l'oracle

**La fin de l'oracle**

_Sakura est là, Sakura est là ! Et elle ne me voit pas ! Ohé ! Je suis là, dans le noir, juste derrière ce poteau ! Mais tourne la tête vers ici, bon sang ! Pourquoi regarder cette flamme, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, hein ? Le pouvoir ? Ah, oui, encore un peu, tourne encore un peu la tête vers là, encore, allez encore un petit…effort. Eh ben non, elle ne me verra pas ; pourquoi elle observe toute la salle autour d'elle et cette flamme, mais elle ne regarde jamais par là. Tant pis, je finirai ma vie en statue, je mourrai pétrifié et elle s'en voudra toute sa vie. Et toc, t'avais qu'à un peu mieux regarder autour de toi princesse. Et puis c'est qui ce nain ? Ah, l'oracle parle de nouveau._

« Oui Ashta, il ne vaut mieux pas m'insulter de prime abord, cela pourrait me mettre dans de forts mauvaises dispositions pour vous recevoir.

- Vous avez ma plume.

- Certes, sans quoi je ne serai pas là.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de plume ? demande le nain.

- J'ai perdu des fragments de mémoire, explique Sakura. Ce sont des plumes, et votre oracle est en réalité l'une d'elles.

- Jeune fille, l'oracle est une flamme et non une plume.

- Ce nain est décidemment bien naïf…» se lamente la flamme-plume.

_Ce sur quoi l'oracle se met à grandir de plus en plus, jusqu'à faire la hauteur de la salle. Mais à la base de la flamme bleue, on peut distinguer une petite boule brillante dans laquelle se trouve une plume de Sakura. L'oracle reprend._

« Bien, maintenant si nous voyions ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Eh bien, commence le nain, nous avons plusieurs questions.

- Je vous écoute.

- Avez-vous tué la reine ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? intervient Sakura. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

- Elle avait osé remettre en question mon autorité toute puissante.

- Nous aussi, vous ne nous tuez pas pour autant.

- Mais c'est prévu. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me donne la peine de répondre à ces questions d'une futilité désobligeante ? »

_Ah non, il veut les éliminer ! Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Mais je ne peux vraiment pas bouger, et je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique qui pourrait me servir. Si on s'en sort, Fye devra m'apprendre la magie ; c'est bien beau de savoir manier une épée, mais une fois pétrifié on ne sert plus à rien. Entre temps, l'oracle a au moins repris sa taille normale (même si il fait encore au moins trois mètres de haut. Sakura et ce nain semblent plutôt bien accepter la nouvelle, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de paniquer…Contrairement à moi. D'ailleurs, c'est Sakura qui parle de nouveau._

« Que dois-je faire pour récupérer ma plume ?

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous méchant ? Cette plume est un mauvais souvenir ? »

_A ce moment, des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans la salle._

_

* * *

Mokona finira par rentrer dans cette salle ! L'aura de la plume est de plus en plus puissante, et Mokona entend parler derrière la porte. Mokona doit absolument rentrer ! _

_Mokona a d'abord essayé de tourner la poignée, mais c'était fermé à clef. Et il n'y a pas de serrure de ce côté-ci de la porte, alors Mokona ne pouvait même pas utiliser une de ses techniques secrètes ! Mokona était trèèèèèès déçu. Alors Mokona voulait essayer de démonter la porte. Mais Mokona n'a pas réussi à démonter les gonds, ils sont trop solides ! Ensuite, comme c'est une porte en bois, Mokona voulait mettre le feu et cramer la porte pour pouvoir rentrer. Mais c'est à ce moment que Mokona a entendu des voix à l'intérieur. Comme Mokona ne sait pas si il y a des fenêtres de l'autre côté, Mokona n'a pas joué au pyromane, parce que Mokona ne voulait pas tuer de gens, surtout que Mokona s'est dit que c'était peut-être Kuro-pon ou Sakura. Non, non, non ! Mokona ne voulait prendre le risque de brûler ses amis. Puis Mokona a regardé la porte trèèèèèès longtemps, mais Mokona n'a plus trouvé d'astuces pour entrer, alors Mokona s'est dit qu'il allait toquer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre. C'est simple, mais quand les gens en auront assez que Mokona tambourine sur la porte comme un malade, alors les gens craqueront et ouvriront ! Et là Mokona fera de nouveau la super invisibilité pour pouvoir observer tranquillement. C'est ça, le plan de Mokona._

_Et ça fonctionne, la porte s'ouvre.  
__

* * *

Je déverrouille la porte tout doucement, ne sachant pas du tout ce que je vais trouver derrière ; un nain ? Un de mes amis ? Le roi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais la peur tiraille mon ventre. L'oracle a disparut au moment précis où les coups ont commencés (ou est-ce qu'il a disparu à cause de ma question ? Qui sait, après tout ?). Ashta est en train d'inspecter les lieux et m'a chargé d'ouvrir la porte. J'aurai préféré l'inverse, mais bon. La porte est maintenant suffisamment entrouverte pour que je puisse voir la personne qui a frappé. Mais je ne vois rien : ni nain, ni l'un de mes compagnons. J'ouvre alors la porte en grand. Personne. Vraiment personne. Mais une étrange sensation. C'est bizarre. _

« Jeune fille, je crois avoir trouvé un de vos amis. »

_Je me tourne vers Ashta qui me fait signe de venir. Je referme la porte. A clef ou non ? Bonne question…Si je veux récupérer ma plume, mieux vaut être tranquille, mais si il y avait un problème, on perdrait du temps à sortir, et personne ne pourrait rentrer. Je laisse donc la porte déverrouillée et me dirige vers Ashta. Là, dans l'ombre, il y a une statue. Je ne l'avais pas vue avant, ce coin de la pièce est tellement sombre. Mes yeux mettent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Petit à petit, je distingue mieux les contours, les détails. Les cheveux sont en bataille et cette cape me dit quelque chose, avec ces lunettes autour du cou…_

« Monsieur Shaolan ! »

_

* * *

Il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder et que tu te retournes princesse, parce que l'oracle est de retour et qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi. Sakura, mince alors, tourne la tête ! Je sais qu'avant je voulais que tu me voies, mais maintenant c'est bon ! La flamme est de plus en plus grande et j'ai même l'impression qu'elle se penche vers nous. Et toi le nain, t'as rien de mieux à faire que me mater ? Tu ne remarques pas ton ombre qui s'allonge par terre, hein ? Ben non, tu la vois pas, t'es trop occupé à observer ma version statufiée. Soudain, l'oracle ne peut plus s'empêcher de ricaner ; Sakura et le nain se retournent immédiatement. La flamme prend encore un peu plus d'ampleur et une bourrasque se lève, du même genre que celle qui m'avait fait valser auparavant. Sakura est éjectée contre le mur juste derrière moi et le nain se raccroche à un pilier. Puis la flamme s'élève dans les airs, flotte un moment, puis d'un seul coup, se rue sur le nain encore agrippé au pilier. Le nain se met à hurler, mais son cri ne dure pas bien longtemps : il a été statufié, tout comme moi. L'oracle ricane encore un petit moment, puis se dirige vers Sakura, qui s'est relevée entre temps et qui se tient maintenant à côté de moi. La flamme flotte maintenant juste devant la princesse, et annonce, d'une voix plus froide que jamais : _

« Nous pouvons parler tranquillement désormais. »

_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. _

« Tu es réveillé ? »

_Fye est assis à côté de moi et range sa fiole dans sa poche. _

« Tu as…utilisé ta fiole ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu étais en train de mourir. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

- Un…_Je me redresse doucement, j'ai le vertige…_un serpent…je crois.

- Je vois. Maintenant lève-toi, il faut que l'on s'en aille. »

_Il se redresse tout d'un coup et commence à marcher vers le couloir à ma droite. J'essaye de me lever aussi, mais mes jambes ne peuvent pas encore me soutenir et je m'étale de tout mon long dès le premier pas._

« Fye… »

_Il est déjà loin. Il s'arrête et fait demi-tour pour venir se placer juste devant moi._

« Quoi ?

- Comment ça, quoi ? Je tiens pas sur mes jambes, tu pourrais m'aider !

- Ah… »

_C'est quoi ce « ah » ? Il se penche et m'aide à me soulever. Une fois debout je reste immobile un moment, et quand je suis sûr que je peux tenir seul, je lâche les bras de Fye. Il fait alors demi-tour et recommence à avancer, sans même m'attendre, sans même voir si je suis._

« Tu n'as aucune compassion…

- Quoi ? »

_Il est de nouveau si loin qu'il ne m'a pas entendu ; je m'approche doucement parce que j'ai encore la tête qui tourne. Une fois à côté de lui, je répète, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

« Je disais que tu n'avais aucune compassion.

- Je sais, c'est normal.

- Hein ?

- La compassion…c'est ce que j'ai perdu en te soignant avec la fiole… »

_

* * *

Mokona dit que ça craint ! Que ça sent mauvais, que ça sent le roussi, que c'est pas bon et surtout que ça craint ! Shaolan et le nain sont en mode statue et Sakura est toute seule devant sa plume…enfin l'oracle, puisqu'il se fait appeler comme ça. Et Mokona ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire ! Sakura n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur. _

« Et de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Certes, il y a beaucoup à dire, mais avant...votre boule de poil va se joindre à nous. »

_Ah là là là là ! L'oracle sait que Mokona est là ! Alors tant pis, Mokona enlève la super invisibilité._

« Sakura !

- Moko-chan ! Je suis contente que tu sois là !

- Mokona aussi est content ! Mais Mokona n'aime pas l'oracle »

_La dernière phrase, Mokona l'a chuchotée. Sakura dit « oui » avec sa tête et continue de serrer fort Mokona. Puis elle regarde de nouveau la flamme bleue._

« Maintenant, parlons. »

* * *

« Comment ça, tu l'as perdue ? » 

_J'aurai dû me douter qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ça. Maintenant je dois expliquer._

« Fye ! »

_Je me retourne encore une fois et je me retrouve face à Kuro-pon. Il a l'air en colère. Je le savais ; je n'aurai pas dû lui dire mon prix à payer._

« Fye.

- Oui ?

- Explique. Maintenant. »

_Je pousse un soupir. _

« Ton prix à payer c'est quoi, exactement ? Moi c'est cette culpabilité et Shaolan c'est ce son. Mais toi ?

- Ecoute, je vais te redire ce que ce dieu m'a dit avant que je ne reprenne connaissance dans les hautes herbes rouges. Il a dit :

_« Humain, cette fiole est sacrée  
__Aussi son utilisation est-elle risquée.  
__Une goutte peut guérir tous les maux  
__Si le soigneur prend sur son dos  
__La responsabilité que cela impose._

_Car chaque utilisation  
__Lui fera perdre une émotion.  
__Et si à force, d'émotions il est dépourvu  
__Alors soigner il ne pourra vraiment plus. »_

Voilà, maintenant tu sais. »

_Je laisse le silence s'installer pendant que j'observe le ninja réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il doit avoir plein de questions en tête._

« Combien de fois tu l'as utilisée ?

- Trois fois.

- Sur qui ?

- D'abord sur moi, puis sur Shaolan dans les cachots et enfin sur toi.

- Pourquoi tu l'as prise pour toi ?

- Il fallait bien que je me réveille et que je nous sorte des prisons.

- Et Shaolan, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

- Ton coup à la tête avait vraiment été très violent. Il se vidait de son sang. Et toi tu étais mourant, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Quelles émotions tu as perdues ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Si, ça l'est. Déjà que tu étais au courant depuis le début et que tu n'en as rien dit à personne, maintenant je veux savoir : quelles émotions tu as perdues ? »

_C'est qu'il est vraiment fâché le Kuro-sama ! Après tout, je peux le lui dire, pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Il le remarquerait bien assez tôt de toute façon._

« En me soignant moi, j'ai perdu la tristesse. Puis la joie avec Shaolan. Enfin, la compassion avec toi…je me demande ce que ça va être ensuite ?

- Eh ben on fera tout pour que tu n'utilises plus ce truc.

- Il reste la colère, la peur, la …

- Tu ne l'utiliseras plus un point c'est tout ! »

_En tout cas toi tu as encore toutes tes émotions. Tu t'emportes trop. En plus c'est agréable comme sensation. Oui, je peux penser beaucoup plus librement à tout._

« Bon, il reprend. En attendant, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Il y a une plume par là-bas.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? »

_Kuro-tan me dépasse en grommelant. Au moins il a récupéré des forces pendant notre petite discussion. Malheureusement pour lui, il a tort._

_Je vais sûrement encore devoir me servir de la fiole._

* * *

« Maintenant, parlons. » 

_La flamme semble rétrécir un petit peu. Quand je pense que c'est ma plume qui fait tout ça, ça me rend malade. Elle a tué la reine et pétrifié Shaolan et Ashta. Elle a commis un meurtre. Ca m'énerve._

« De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que je n'avais aucune intention de réintégrer ton corps.

- Pardon ? »

_J'ai dû mal entendre : MA plume veut voler de ses propres ailes ? Mais elle est complètement cognée ma parole._

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

- Je crois surtout que tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

_Alors ma plume – enfin, la flamme – devint de plus en plus grosse, comme avant. C'est le signe qu'elle va faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pour Mokona, mais je n'ai aucune envie de finir pétrifiée. Je sers la petite boule de poils encore un peu plus fort contre moi et je cours le plus vite que je peux vers la trappe. _

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai refermée tout à l'heure ? Elle est bien trop lourde pour moi je n'arrive pas à la soulever. En plus de ça, ma blessure s'est rouverte : mon pantalon est orné d'une jolie tache rouge. La flamme derrière moi gonfle de plus en plus, je le sens._

_La porte d'entrée ! Je ne l'ai pas refermée à clef avant ! Je m'élance vers cette fichue porte qui m'a fait faire tout un détour et j'y suis juste avant que l'oracle ne lance son sort. _

_Un éclair blanc s'abat sur mon dos, et j'ai juste le temps de protéger Mokona avant de me retrouver pétrifiée moi aussi._

_

* * *

Kyyyyaaaaaaa Sakura est aussi une statue ! Mokona panique, Mokona panique, Mokona panique ! Non, Mokona doit se calmer ! Sakura courait vers la porte, alors peut-être qu'elle est encore ouverte. _

_Mokona saute sur la clenche pendant que l'oracle se prépare à pétrifier encore une fois. La clenche s'abaisse et la porte s'entrouvre. Mokona ouvre alors en grand avec ses petite poupouttes qui ne sont plus très blanches et là…_

« Fye ! Kurorin ! »

_Kuro-pon court vers l'oracle et tape la flamme avec son sabre. La flamme crie très fort, mais elle est toujours là. C'est à Mokona de jouer._

« Kuro-pon ! L'oracle est une plume de Sakura ! Regarde tout en bas ! »

_Il observe là où Mokona lui a dit, puis il sourit à Mokona en s'élance de nouveau vers la grosse flamme. Mais l'épée de Kuro-pon n'atteint pas le cœur de la flamme ! Il n'aura jamais la flamme comme ça !_

_Soudain, Mokona sent une grande énergie dans son dos._

_

* * *

Je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe, la statue du nain me bloque la vue. J'espère que Sakura va bien ! Et moi qui me fais pétrifié comme un imbécile ! J'ai été le premier en plus, quelle misère…Je ne pourrai même pas récupérer cette plume. Ce sera Kurogané ou Fye. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'ils sont arrivés, sinon c'était cuit. Maintenant, reste à savoir quelle est cette drôle de lumière bleue à l'autre bout de la salle. _

_

* * *

Fye-san, il…il brille. C'est tellement éblouissant, mais maintenant que je suis une statue je ne peux même plus fermer les yeux ! Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Fye-san a l'air très sérieux, et il est entouré d'un halo bleu. Est-ce qu'il…est-ce qu'il utilise sa magie ? J'entends Kurogané qui continue à se battre avec ma plume. Mais je pense qu'il n'y arrivera pas comme ça… _

_Et apparemment, Fye-san l'a compris aussi._

_

* * *

C'est ça, Kuro-pon : fais diversion pendant que je rassemble mes pouvoirs. Ensuite je pourrai lancer une attaque magique sur cette chose et tout sera fini. _

_Mokona me regarde avec une drôle de tête. Sans doute parce que je fais de la magie. Mais il est des fois où on n'a plus le choix, quitte à se faire repérer, tant pis. Ashura-Ô m'aurait retrouvé de toute façon : avec toute cette puissance, je ne suis pas vraiment discret. _

_Un petit vent commence à m'entourer : comme une petite tornade. C'est pour bientôt. Mes cheveux s'envolent dans tous les sens et ce vent devient de plus en plus chaud. La lumière bleue, ma lumière, devient aussi de plus en plus intense. Mes doigts commencent à s'engourdir._

_Ca y est._

_

* * *

J'espère que cet imbécile a bientôt fini de concentrer sa puissance parce que moi je n'en peux plus ! Mes coups n'ont pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit à cette fichue flamme, et en plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque de nous. D'ailleurs, elle a très bien remarqué notre petit manège, elle n'est pas dupe de la diversion. Non. Elle s'amuse avec nous. Maintenant, entre une plume de Sakura et les pouvoirs de Fye, je ne sais pas qui est le plus fort. _

_En parlant de lui, le magicien a maintenant levé une main au ciel. Il brille de plus en plus, ça devient dur de le regarder. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses sourcils froncés : il est encore en pleine concentration. _

_Je m'élance encore une fois vers la flamme et tente à nouveau d'atteindre la plume, mais mon épée est arrêtée bien avant d'y arriver. Comme à chaque fois. Je retombe au sol et je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Fye._

_Il a ouvert les yeux…et il fait peur._

_

* * *

Mokona est devant Fye. Fye a le regard le plus déterminé que Mokona n'ait jamais vu. Même Shaolan n'a jamais regardé devant lui comme ça. Soudain, ses lèvres commencent à bouger, mais Mokona ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Pourtant, Mokona est traducteur, Mokona comprend tout normalement. _

_Alors ça veut dire…que là, Fye utilise une magie trop forte pour Mokona ?_

_

* * *

La flamme s'est enfin tournée vers moi, même si elle observe mes faits et gestes depuis le début. Mais c'est trop tard pour elle : l'incantation a commencé. Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant. _

_Kuro-pon s'est arrêté : il a compris que c'était mon tour maintenant. D'ailleurs la plume de Sakura l'a complètement laissé de côté maintenant. Mokona s'est doucement mis de côté : il a raison, ça risque d'être violent._

_Elle se rapproche. Elle a l'air sûre d'elle. Mais elle croit que ma seule puissance est celle qu'elle peut sentir. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas peur. Si elle savait…toute l'énergie que je lui cache…elle serait partie depuis longtemps…_

_La chair de poule se répand sur tout mon corps : c'est le signal. Je termine mon incantation en criant et j'abaisse mon bras sur cette flamme._

_

* * *

La lumière bleue inconnue s'est abattue sur l'oracle et il y a eu un grand cri. Quasiment en même temps, un vent violent s'est levé, et le nain-statue et moi avons atterris contre le mur derrière nous. Heureusement, je suis intact…j'imagine que si j'avais été brisé en mille morceaux, je serai mort… _

_Le hurlement de l'oracle s'est éteint tout doucement, mais la lumière est encore là, et bien brillante. Mais je suis une statue et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. _

_Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, la lumière a disparu, et j'ai enfin pu à nouveau distinguer les choses autour de moi. La flamme bleue n'est plus là, à la place, là dans l'air, flotte une plume de Sakura._

_Je vois le nain-statue à côté de moi : lui non plus n'a pas l'air cassé. Heureusement, ç'aurait été bête de mourir comme ça, si près de la fin de toute cette histoire._

_Kurogané entre dans mon champ de vision : il avance péniblement vers la plume et la prend entre ses mains. _

_Soudain, derrière lui arrive Fye. Il a l'air fatigué, mais en même temps très puissant. Il a une allure de chef. Mokona sautille autour de lui, il veut être porté ; mais Fye ne se baisse pas. Il me fixe un moment, puis s'approche de moi, la fiole que le dieu lui a donné à la main._

« Il est temps, Shaolan-kun.

- Fye ! Attends…

- Kuro-pon, il faut bien lui rendre son apparence normale, non ?

- Oui mais tu vas…

- Kuro-pon, je fais ce que j'ai à faire, alors ça suffit. »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils s'engueulent ? Je ne veux pas rester en statue, pourquoi Kurogané ne veut pas que Fye utilise la fiole ? _

_Il s'approche de moi et verse une goutte sur ma tête. Je sens une drôle de sensation et soudain, d'un seul coup mes membres peuvent de nouveau bouger et je vacille._

_Mais Fye est déjà à côté du nain._

_

* * *

La peur… _

_C'est ce que je viens de perdre en soignant Shaolan. _

_Je m'approche maintenant de ce nain et lui verse une goutte de ce drôle de liquide sur la tête. Aussitôt, il reprend vie – même s'il n'était pas vraiment mort – et moi, je reste planté là…_

_Je viens de perdre toute motivation._

_

* * *

Mokona surveille encore la statue de Sakura, Mokona attend que Fye la soigne comme Shaolan et le nain. Mais Fye reste là-bas, et il ne bouge pas. Shaolan lui parle et il ne répond pas. En plus, il a l'air toouuuuuuuuuuuuuut mou ! Comme une limace. _

_Mokona se demande pourquoi Fye est comme ça…_

_

* * *

Fye-san est bizarre : il m'a soigné, il a soigné le nain, et maintenant il reste là et ne bouge plus…Comme s'il en avait marre de tout. Comme si en fait il n'avait plus envie de rien faire. Et j'ai beau lui parler il ne me répond pas, il ne me regarde même pas en fait…Comme si il ne me voyait pas, ou plutôt comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. C'est bizarre. _

_Peut-être que Kurogané pourra faire quelque chose…_

_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait maintenant ce mage à la noix ? Enfin, pas si à la noix que ça, vu comment il a explosé l'oracle, mais bon, à la noix quand même. Il a dû perdre je ne sais quoi pour ne plus pouvoir bouger…Je m'approche de lui : on dirait une larve… _

« Fye. »

_Et en plus maintenant il répond plus…Bien, il a dû perdre son envie de faire des choses, son entrain, ou un truc du genre…Le problème, c'est que la princesse est toujours en caillou là-bas…_

« Bon, Fye, je suppose que tu n'as plus envie de rien faire mais Sakura est encore pétrifiée alors il faut y aller. »

_Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde, ou plutôt il regarde à travers moi. Comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, je le prends par le bras et je le tire assez fortement vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me suit comme une marionnette. _

_Soudain, je ne sais pas, je devais le tenir trop fort ou quelque chose, mais il se dégage violement. Ses yeux me jettent un regard noir de chez noir. _

« Et bien au moins tu peux encore te mettre en colère. Maintenant guéris Sakura. »

_Il a l'air de faire un effort surhumain pour soulever sa fiole au-dessus de la tête de la princesse. Une goutte bleutée tombe et Sakura, dans un petit cri, tombe par terre. _

_Faut dire aussi qu'elle avait été pétrifiée en pleine course…elle ne pouvait que tomber en se réveillant._

_

* * *

Une petite goutte bleutée est tombée sur la tête de Sakura. _

_Désormais, Kuro-pon, je ne pourrai plus me mettre en colère. Et c'est bizarre, je ne suis pas triste…_

_Je constate, c'est tout._

_Un bruit se fait entendre derrière moi. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir qui c'est, je ne me retourne pas. Je fixe le mur en face de moi. Un mur de pierres…Les bruits de pas se sont arrêtés. Tout le monde regarde dans cette direction._

_Une voix s'élève…_

« Je crois qu'une explication s'impose… »

* * *

Auteur : ça y est, le voici ce chapitre tant attendu par personne d'autre que par moi-même ! mdr… J'espère que toutes ces péripéties vous auront plues ! 

Fye : m'en fous

Mokona : Fye est une limace !

Kurogané : un vrai légume plutôt, oui !

Sakura et Shaolan : mais pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Ashta : sans doute l'émotion et…

Inconnu de la fin qui prononce la dernière phrase : n'expliquons rien, laissons cela en suspens pour le chapitre suivant…

Auteur : l'inconnu de la fin qui prononce la dernière phrase a raison, tout sera expliqué à Sakura et Shaolan (et Mokona aussi, qui se moque mais n'a rien compris) dans le chapitre 16…Peut-être le dernier, en tout cas l'avant dernier.

Reviews svp ? Rendez-vous dans 3 semaines, c'est-à-dire le 24, 25 mars. Bye bye !


	16. Vers les dieux

**Vers les dieux**

« Je crois qu'une explication s'impose… »

_Je tourne quand même la tête pour voir ce que tout le monde regarde. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, je n'ai plus d'envies…Mais bon, ce serait mal de ne pas voir qui nous parle, et puis m'exclure n'est pas une solution. Il faut croire que j'ai encore besoin de contacts. L'amitié est encore là. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sans quoi je n'aurais pas pu guérir Sakura. L'amitié me pousse encore à faire quelques choses…_

_D'abord, je ne vois rien. Puis un petit bonhomme s'avance et observe la salle autour de lui. Il a une couronne sur la tête. Ashta s'est agenouillé._

« Votre altesse, il est normal que vous souhaitâtes une explication…Mais je ne comprends moi-même que partiellement la situation…Peut-être cette jeune demoiselle pourra-t-elle nous éclairer dans ces ténèbres d'ignorance ? »

_Les deux nains ont tourné leurs têtes vers Sakura. Elle impose pas mal. Elle s'avance vers le roi et commence à lui expliquer ; l'oracle, la plume et tout ça…Ca m'ennuie, ça me fatigue…_

_Je m'assieds en tailleur par terre._

_

* * *

Mokona bondit un peu et va rejoindre Fye assis par terre. Mokona s'assied sur les genoux de Fye. Mais Fye ne regarde même pas Mokona : il fixe devant lui et son regard est vide. On dirait un somnambule. Est-ce que Fye est malade ?_

_Kuro-pon s'approche et m'attrape doucement. Il me serre contre lui et regarde Fye qui ne le regarde pas. D'habitude c'est Fye qui porte Mokona et c'est Kuro-tan qui ne regarde pas Fye ou Mokona…C'est le monde à l'envers. _

_Mokona regarde Kurorin : _

« Mokona ne comprend rien… »

_

* * *

C'est normal que tu ne comprennes rien…Mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de t'expliquer ? Oh et puis après tout, tu as aussi le droit de savoir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je garde ça pour moi ? Ca nous concerne tous…Je vais leur expliquer, une fois que Sakura aura fini d'expliquer son histoire au roi (qui entre nous, a eu l'air vachement content d'apprendre que l'oracle était mort)._

_Je retourne vers le groupe. Shaolan s'avance vers moi et veut parler…je le coupe._

« Tu sais…Je suis désolé. »

_

* * *

J'écarquille grand les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Kurogané me demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que…_

« Pou…pourquoi ?

- Kurogané est triste, dit Mokona, parce qu'il a dû laisser Fye et Shaolan dans la prison !

- Ah…Mais c'est bon maintenant, on est sortis. Et on est sains et…Enfin moi en tout cas…

- J'ai dû t'assommer…

- Oui, et ça a fait mal. Mais Fye m'a expliqué : si vous avez ce brassard c'est que vous seul étiez capable de nous abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi vous pensez encore à ça ? »

_Il baisse les yeux. On dirait qu'il déprime, ça me fait tout bizarre. _

_Sakura arrive._

* * *

« Ca y est, j'ai tout expliqué. Le roi est super content que l'oracle soit enfin éliminé. Euh…Pourquoi vous faites la tête en laissant Fye tout seul par terre ?

- Kurorin culpabilise, Shaolan n'aime pas ça et Fye est touuuuuuuuut bizarre. Quant à Mokona il ne comprend rien du tout alors il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique !

- Je vais vous expliquer, dit Kurogané. Mais sortons d'abord, d'accord ?

- Pas tout de suite, je dois d'abord récupérer ma plume. Ensuite le roi veut que nous restions encore cette nuit, et j'ai déjà dit que nous sommes d'accord. Donc, monsieur Kurogané, il vaudrait mieux tout expliquer maintenant, avant que l'on dorme ou que je m'évanouisse en prenant la plume. »

_Ils me regardent tous d'un air surpris. Comme si je ne pouvais pas prendre en main la situation. Kurogané se détend tout d'un coup et regarde derrière lui, vers Fye. Il est toujours assis par terre et regarde fixement devant lui._

« Fye a perdu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui…À chaque fois qu'il se servait de la fiole, il perdait une émotion. C'était son prix à payer pour utiliser la fiole. Et il s'en est servi six fois.

- Six fois !? hurle Mokona. _Il me casse les oreilles…_

- Hum. Sur lui-même pour se réveiller, sur Shaolan parce qu'en fait je t'ai ouvert le crâne en t'assommant _(il rougit en disant ça…Il rougit !?)_ puis sur moi. Et enfin, sur les statues. Donc ça fait six fois. »

_Tout le monde reste silencieux. Je me demande bien pourquoi : Fye n'est pas encore mort que je sache._

« Bon, recueillez-vous dans un silence morbide si vous voulez, moi je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient. »

_J'avance vers le centre de la pièce, là où se tenait l'oracle avant que Fye ne l'envoie ad patres. La plume est là et m'attend. Je tends la main pour l'attraper, mais quelqu'un m'en empêche…_

_Shaolan ?_

* * *

« Vous faites quoi là ? »

_Elle me regarde ; elle a l'air entre l'incompréhension et la colère. Elle tente de se dégager, mais je tiens fort. Alors elle se calme et me regarde droit dans les yeux._

« Toi qui veut tant me rendre toutes mes plumes…Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'empêches de récupérer celle-là.

- Parce que vous n'avez accès à cette plume que parce que Fye a tué l'oracle en utilisant sa magie, soit dit en passant. Alors d'abord nous nous occupons de Fye, et ensuite vous prenez votre plume.

- Mokona est d'accord ! Sakura est devenue méchante ! »

_Et il sautille devant moi, aspire la plume dans sa bouche et retourne vers Fye avant de lancer un regard fâché à Sakura. Je libère son bras. Elle semble hésiter un instant, puis, tout en soupirant comme si c'était la fin du monde, se dirige vers Fye._

_

* * *

Sakura se plante juste en face de moi et me dis qu'il faut que je me bouge parce qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire, attendre que je récupère mes émotions…_

_Et Mokona lui fout une baffe._

_

* * *

La boule de poils a frappé Sakura. Shaolan et moi attendons, avec une légère anxiété, la réaction de la princesse. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers Mokona qui ne bronche pas. Sa joue est bien rouge et elle a l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre. Mokona recule quand même un peu, mais d'un coup elle s'élance sur lui. A ce moment, Mokona ouvre toute grande sa bouche et la plume entre dans Sakura._

_Et elle tombe._

_Fye baisse alors les yeux et la regarde, mais comme si elle n'était pas là. Shaolan pousse un soupir et prend Mokona pour le poser sur une de ses épaules. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la princesse et la soulève. _

« Kurogané, vous pouvez prendre Fye ? Il vaut mieux les mettre dans leurs chambres pour l'instant. »

_Je hoche la tête et me plante devant ce mage-limace. Il ne réagit pas, mais je sais que son cerveau travaille toujours._

« Fye, on va t'emmener dans ta chambre. Tu peux te lever ? »

_Il lève les yeux vers moi. Les cligne une fois, puis baisse à nouveau son regard. Je prends ça pour un oui et lui tends mes mains. Il les regarde longtemps avant de poser les siennes dessus. Comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire d'efforts pour se soulever, je le tire du plus fort que je peux. Il chancelle mais tient quand même debout. En tout cas, il y a une bonne nouvelle à extraire de tout ça…_

_Il peut encore être surpris._

_

* * *

J'ai été surpris. Il me reste donc encore ça. Kuro-pon me tire par le bras et m'emmène vers ma chambre. Devant nous, Shaolan porte Sakura et Mokona. Et encore devant eux, le roi montre le chemin. On passe par des couloirs assez larges et lumineux, contrairement à ceux que j'ai dû emprunter pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le roi s'arrête devant une porte et Shaolan entre. Puis le roi nous fait signe de le suivre et au bout d'un moment, il s'arrête devant une autre porte. Kurorin et moi entrons dedans ; il me fait asseoir sur le lit et me dit qu'il revient plus tard._

_Je me laisse tomber en arrière et me voilà étendu de tout mon long sur le lit. Je regarde le plafond, et je me demande si mes émotions reviendront un jour. Parce que ça a l'air d'embêter Kuro-tan et Shaolan. Et même si je n'ai plus aucune compassion, comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'amitié me maintient un peu relation avec les autres. Pour eux, j'espère que mes émotions reviennent._

_Mais j'en doute._

_

* * *

Kurogané revient et nous suivons le roi dans son bureau. Une fois arrivé, nous prenons chacun un fauteuil. Le roi prend la parole._

« Cette jeune fille m'a expliqué ce qu'était l'oracle et comment il avait été vaincu. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas comment vous avez réussi à pénétrer cette ville, et encore moins comment vous avez réussi à entrer dans mon château.

- Eh bien, je commence, nous avons pu entrer grâce au brassard de Kurogané. »

_Kurogané montre son brassard au roi et celui-ci écarquille les yeux. Mais je ne relève pas et je raconte la suite de l'histoire : Igor et Grieschka, la prison, la griffe et la fiole, puis la procession. Ensuite, Kurogané raconte comment il a vu Sakura et Ashta (c'est le nain qui a enlevé la princesse) entrer dans le château par un passage secret et qu'il l'a pris lui-même, mais qu'auparavant, il avait permis à Mokona d'entrer par une fenêtre ouverte et que Fye avait dû passer par les jardins._

_Pendant nos récits, Mokona apporte des précisions ou des remarques (sans grand intérêt, mais qui ont l'avantage de rendre ça un peu plus intéressant). Une fois que nous avons fini, le roi reste silencieux. Puis il nous regarde gravement._

« Il y a une chose que vous ne m'avez pas expliquée.

- Laquelle ? demande Kurogané.

- D'où vous viennent votre brassard, cette fiole et votre griffe ?

- Des dieux que nous avons rencontrés dans la forêt.

- Chacun de nous, je complète, a dû passer une épreuve et faire un vœu. Ensuite nous avons eu chacun un objet. D'ailleurs, heureusement que nous les avions. Sans quoi, on ne serait même pas entrés ici.

- Je vois…même les dieux de la forêt vous ont aidé…

- Mokona se demande encore pourquoi…

- Sûrement, reprit le roi, qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de l'oracle et que vous étiez capables de le faire. En tout cas, peu importe ! Votre présence s'est révélée être plus que providentielle et nous vous remercions de votre bravoure, mon peuple et moi-même. Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit…

- Eh bien, commence Kurogané…

- Mokona veut que tout le monde redevienne comme avant ! il faut que Fye fasse de nouveau le clown pour cacher qu'il est triste, il faut que Sakura redevienne gentille et qu'elle fasse plein de câlins à Mokona, il faut que Kurorin redevienne un ninja qui ne pleure pas (mais il peut quand même continuer à faire des câlins à Mokona) et il faut que Shaolan aime de nouveau Sakura et qu'il redevienne calme. »

_Mokona reprend sa respiration : il a dit tout ça d'une traite et il est tout essoufflé maintenant. Mais il a raison. Ce serait bien que tout le monde récupère son caractère…Je me vois mal continuer le voyage comme ça. Mokona fait maintenant une bouille toute désolée et se pelotonne tout contre Kurogané. Le roi semble réfléchir et s'apprête à parler quand on ouvre la porte._

_C'est Sakura._

_

* * *

Mokona est là. Il a peur c'est normal. Mais je n'ai plus envie de lui faire du mal maintenant._

« Je voudrais bien ne plus avoir envie de tuer tout le monde…ça devient lassant.

- Sakura ne veut plus faire du mal à Mokona ?

- Non…la plume m'a un peu calmée. Mais je crois que je me contrarie vite.

- J'ai cru voir ça, dit le roi. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution à votre état actuel un tantinet problématique.

- Et c'est quoi ? demande Kurogané.

- Il vous faut quitter cet endroit. Si cela ne va pas mieux en vous éloignant d'ici, retournez à l'endroit où les dieux vous ont parlé. Ils sauront sûrement ce que vous devez faire.

- Il faudrait, je propose, que nous partions tout de suite…

- Je suis d'accord, dit Shaolan. Ne prenons pas le risque que tout le monde s'entretue cette nuit.

- Mokona aussi veut partir ! Et toi Kurorin ?

- Plus tôt on s'en va, plus tôt on redevient comme avant.

- Je vois que votre décision est prise, dit le roi. Je vais mander Ashta pour qu'il vous accompagne jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à nouveau comme vous le désirez.

- Monsieur le roi, j'interviens. Vu mon état actuel, il serait préférable que plus d'une personne nous accompagne. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un accident.

- Mokona voudrait Igor et Grieschka ! Ils sont rigolos quand ils parlent !

- Eh bien soit. Préparez-vous, j'appelle les personnes concernées. »

_

* * *

Kurorin revient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il était parti, mais ça ne m'a pas paru long : j'ai réfléchi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Il m'appelle ; tout ce que je peux faire pour lui, c'est tourner la tête en sa direction. Je ne vais pas me lever pour ça. Il m'explique que nous partons maintenant. Nous allons essayer de redevenir comme avant. Je ne suis ni pour, ni contre. Mais quand même un peu plus pour, parce que Kuro-pon ne sait plus quoi faire avec moi. Il est assis par terre et me regarde. Mokona est sur son épaule et lui caresse la joue. Peut-être qu'il va encore craquer. Oui, il craque. Il baisse la tête, mais j'ai déjà vu ses yeux s'humidifier. Je ne suis pas bouleversé de voir ça. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Le peu de sentiments que je ressens encore me disent de faire un effort, ne serait-ce que cette fois. Je me tourne doucement vers lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il lève les yeux : il est surpris. Mokona aussi. Je ne peux pas sourire, je ne sais plus ce que c'est qu'être joyeux. Mais je peux parler._

« Tu m'aides à me lever ? »

_Il sourit et se lève. Il attrape mes mains et cette fois-ci j'arrive presque à me lever sans trop m'appuyer sur lui. Mokona se pose sur mon épaule._

_Kurorin me pousse par les épaules et nous rejoignons les autres dans le couloir._

_

* * *

Kurogané et Fye nous rejoignent assez vite dans le couloir. Ashta est déjà arrivé et nous devons rencontrer Igor et Grieschka devant la porte du château. Le roi nous a souhaité bonne chance et nous a encore remercié longuement en nous accompagnant un petit bout de chemin dans les couloirs. Puis un nain est venu le chercher et il est reparti dans son bureau après nous avoir encore salué plusieurs fois. Il nous a même donné des provisions pour la route. Nous arrivons à la porte. Ashta se tourne vers nous._

« Il vaut mieux que je sorte seul pour expliquer la situation à mes collègues…d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils croient encore qu'ils doivent vous poursuivre, exact ? »

_Nous hochons la tête et il sort. Quelques minutes s'écoulent, tout au plus, et Ashta ouvre à nouveau la porte, nous faisant signe que l'on peut venir._

_

* * *

Mokona est ébloui par la fausse lumière qu'il y a dehors. Fye aussi, mais il ferme juste les yeux, alors que tout le monde se protège avec sa main. Mokona voit Igor et Grieschka qui s'approchent._

« Nous vous présentons nos plus sincères excuses. Nous ignorions que votre action a été bénéfique à notre royaume.

- Ce n'est rien, répond Shaolan.

- Si, si, j'insiste. Grieschka et moi avons blessé votre ami blond. Nous devons nous excuser…

- Fye n'est pas en état d'accepter ou non vos excuses, dit Sakura. Il a perdu plusieurs émotions. D'ailleurs, nous sommes tous devenus très différents de ce que nous sommes d'habitude. C'est pour cela que vous nous accompagnez.

- Je comprends, dit l'autre nain, celui qui s'appelle Igor. Mais j'ai encore une question. Qu'est-ce que cet animal perché sur l'épaule de votre ami ?

- Mokona c'est Mokona ! crie Mokona. Mais les nains n'ont pas vu Mokona parce qu'il était bien caché sous la cape de l'ogre !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupe Ashta, nous devons y aller.

- Oui, dit Shaolan. Nous voulions régler ça rapidement, non ? »

_Mokona est d'accord. Tout le monde est d'accord. Alors Ashta, Igor et Grieschka passent devant et nous guident à travers la ville._

_

* * *

Il y a plein de monde dans les rues de la ville, et ils nous regardent tous bizarrement. J'ai envie de les frapper, mais Shaolan me surveille et je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas faire. Il veille sur moi, comme Kurogané et Mokona veillent sur Fye qui n'avance que si on le pousse. Les nains eux, n'ont pas de problème : ils avancent en discutant et se retournent de temps en temps pour voir si tout le monde suit. Les nains dans la rue qui nous regardent chuchotent à voix basse et nous lançant des regards qui veulent tout dire. Et ça m'énerve._

« Shaolan.

- Oui ?

- Je commence à m'énerver. Ces gens nous regardent trop.

- Alors ne les regardez pas. Concentrez-vous sur nos trois nains. Ceux-là ne nous regardent que pour vérifier que tout va bien. Et puis essayez de vous calmer. Après tout, je cherche juste vos plumes moi : je ne suis pas là pour faire office de garde du corps.

- Alors là c'est le pompon ! Qui vous a demandé de chercher les plumes de ma mémoire d'abord ? Et puis…

- Mokona en a assez ! Il faut que Shaolan et Sakura arrêtent de crier ! »

_Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je criais. Mais bon, au moins maintenant les villageois ont préféré s'éloigner un peu de notre groupe. Je lance un regard noir à Shaolan avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre nos guides._

_

* * *

Sakura a bien raison de s'éloigner un peu : elle s'énerve trop vite. Et avec les nains, elle a moins de chances de pouvoir commettre un meurtre ; ils sont armés. Shaolan ferme notre petite procession. Il a l'air de bouillir intérieurement. Lui aussi s'énerve trop rapidement. En plus il semble beaucoup moins dévoué à sa princesse. Remarque, si Tomoyo m'avait oublié et que je devais chercher toutes ses plumes…mais bon…c'est son problème. Le mien, pour l'instant, c'est d'éviter de penser à des choses tristes qui pourraient me faire craquer tout en poussant Fye pour qu'il avance. Au moins je ne suis pas obligé de lui faire mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais si je m'arrête de le pousser, il s'arrête. Pourtant tout à l'heure il a bougé son bras et m'a parlé. Il doit encore y avoir quelque chose qui le pousse à agir de temps en temps._

_On arrive près de la porte, la grande porte d'entrée (enfin maintenant, la porte de sortie). Igor et Grieschka se placent devant et tambourinent trois fois. La porte se met à grincer et s'ouvre doucement. Derrière, deux nains. Nos guides leurs expliquent la situation et ils nous laissent passer. Sakura passe la première, suivie de moi qui pousse Fye. Une fois Shaolan et Mokona de l'autre côté, la porte se referme sur une ville que nous ne reverrons sans doute jamais._

« Kurogané-san !

- Oui, Shaolan ?

- Je crois que retrouver les dieux va être un peu problématique.

- Ah ?

- Je ne me souviens plus du chemin.

- Moi…_je réfléchis un instant…_moi non plus. »

_Nous nous regardons : notre seul espoir de redevenir normaux vient de s'envoler. _

« Peut-être, je reprends, qu'en nous éloignant d'ici tout ira bien ?

- Oui, dit Shaolan. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Eh bien, il n'y a sûrement pas trente-six places triangulaires avec des hautes herbes rouges dans cette forêt.

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. »

_Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour se convaincre lui-même, puis reprend sa marche. C'est vrai que notre discussion nous a fait perdre de vue le groupe. Je soupire et reprends mon activité de « poussage de mage ». Le tunnel me paraît moins long que la dernière fois. On est déjà arrivé aux traces de sang par terre. Sakura est arrêtée devant._

« Sakura ?

- C'est là qu'ils m'ont troué la jambe.

- C'est vrai, intervient Ashta. Et j'en suis désolé.

- Ce que je voudrais savoir, dit-elle avec un regard noir, c'est lequel a projeté la lance ?

- Je crains fort que ce ne soit moi.» dit Igor.

_Sakura le fixe longuement d'un air féroce et Ashta sent que quelque chose d'inquiétant va se produire. Alors il me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant d'attraper Sakura par le bras et de l'emmener tout en avant de la procession. Shaolan me dépasse en soupirant et se place à côté d'Igor._

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rester en retrait.

- Effectivement, dit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il vaudrait mieux… »

_

* * *

Mokona reste bien sur l'épaule de Shaolan parce que Mokona a de plus en plus peur de Sakura. Et pour l'instant c'est Shaolan qui est le plus en forme, alors Mokona est en sécurité avec lui. D'ailleurs Igor aussi reste près de Shaolan maintenant parce que Sakura a l'air de vouloir se venger._

_Mokona tourne souvent la tête vers l'arrière pour vérifier que Fye et Kurogané sont encore là. Fye a un visage complètement lisse : il n'a aucune expression. En revanche, Kuro-pon a l'air triste. Mokona a déjà essayé de le consoler, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Kurogané est victime de son brassard, alors il n'y a que le dieu qui le lui a donné qui peut réparer ça. _

_Mokona regarde de nouveau devant lui. Ashta et Grieschka entourent Sakura : elle ne pourra pas faire de bêtises comme ça. Igor discute avec Shaolan, mais je crois que le vocabulaire du nain est trop compliqué pour Shaolan, parce qu'il ne fait que hocher la tête. Il ne raconte rien du tout. Mokona sent que quelque chose souffle. Du vent._

_La trappe de la cabane est juste au-dessus de Mokona._

_

* * *

Les nains ouvrent la trappe et hissent tous les autres. Kurorin me soulève sous les épaules et ils sont deux à me hisser, tandis que maintenant Kuro-pon me pousse en tenant mes jambes. J'essaye pourtant de ne pas tout le temps me laisser aller, mais sans motivation, mon corps ne réagit pas. Le pire, c'est qu'au début ça allait : mais mon cerveau, lui, travaille sans cesse. J'ai l'impression d'être plus paralysé que sans émotions._

_Je suis assis par terre juste devant la trappe : Kurogané sort le dernier. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu besoin de le hisser, il est tellement grand. Les nains referment précautionneusement ce trou qui mène tout droit à leur ville et sortent de la cabane. Kuro-tan me relève comme d'habitude et alors que nous commencions à marcher, nous entendons Sakura dehors pousser un cri de surprise._

_Nous sortons en vitesse et…_

* * *

…_nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec trois créatures gigantesques. Fye est tellement surpris qu'il en fait même quelques pas sans que je n'ai besoin de le pousser. Ashta, Igor et Grieschka se sont inclinés respectueusement, tandis que Sakura reste bouche bée, Shaolan lance un regard à Mokona et nous deux, les retardataires, nous regardons les trois dieux en face de nous. Le dragon prit la parole :_

« Nous vous attendions. »

_Fye murmure quelque chose à côté de moi._

« Luyrqa… »

_Le dragon tord sa gueule en ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire et déploie ses ailes. Il devient rouge vif, comme les statues dans la place. Ah non, ça veut dire qu'il va emmener quelqu'un !_

_Je suis ébloui…_

_

* * *

Lorsque Mokona rouvre les yeux, Mokona se rend compte que Shaolan a disparu ! Et Ashta aussi ! Ca veut dire que le dragon les a emmenés ! La dernière fois il avait emmené Fye, et cette fois-ci il en a pris deux ! Le serpent parle._

« Nous savons que vous nous cherchiez. »

_Le serpent aussi devient tout rouge et Mokona doit de nouveau fermer les yeux. Juste avant, il voit Kurogané qui tient fort le bras de Fye_

_

* * *

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Fye, Kurogané et Grieschka ont disparu. Il ne reste que Mokona, moi, et Igor…celui qui m'a percé la jambe. Tant pis pour lui, il n'y a plus personne pour le sauver maintenant. Le dernier monstre, le lion, prend la parole._

« Nous pouvons vous aider. »

_Alors lui aussi devient rouge et je me sens devenir toute bizarre. Mokona et Igor sortent de mon champ de vision et je sens que je m'évanouis._

Fin du chapitre 16

Auteur : Ca y est, voilà le chapitre 16 en retard d'une semaine je sais. Mais pour des raisons personnelles que je n'expliciterai pas ici, je n'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre avant.

Kurogané : et tu aurais pu attendre encore une semaine, tu sais…Je n'étais pas pressé de pleurer de nouveau.

Mokona : et Mokona a peur !!! Il se retrouve tout seul avec Sakura qui veut tuer Igor !

Igor : je confirme, je ressens aussi une certaine appréhension quant à la suite des évènements.

Grieschka : ce dieu serpent a également l'air terrifiant.

Kurogané : je confirme…

…

Tous (sauf Fye) : MuZuN !!!!!!!!!

Auteur : courage, le prochain chapitre est le dernier ! Reviews please, et rendez-vous aux alentours du 15 avril pour la suite ! (MuZuN aura des vacances )


	17. La fin

**La fin**

* * *

Fye se releva péniblement. Sa tête lui semblait prête à exploser tellement il pouvait sentir son cœur et son sang y marteler. Mais une fois assis, toutes ces impressions désagréables s'amenuisèrent, et il perçut alors une autre douleur, plus sourde cette fois-ci, au niveau de son épaule gauche. En étirant le col de son manteau, un énorme bleu apparut. Et comme il se demandait de quelle manière il avait bien pu se faire ça, il vit le gros caillou sur lequel il était encore allongé quelques secondes auparavant.

_Bon, c'est pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin..._

Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé.

_Je pense de nouveau sans trop de difficultés, et je me suis redressé tout seul ! Est-ce que les effets secondaires de la potion se dissipent? Il faut croire...Mais pour combien de temps? Enfin, c'est déjà bien ; plus la peine pour Kuro-pon de me traîner comme une poupée._

Cette idée lui mit du baume au cœur, mais pour un instant seulement : il était seul dans un endroit qui ressemblait fort à un cachot (et pour en avoir fréquenté ces derniers temps, il savait de quoi il parlait!). C'était une pièce éclairée d'une lumière verte, humide et pourvue d'une unique lucarne à travers laquelle filtrait une lumière brune. Cette ouverture, trop haute pour être atteinte, ne permettait pas de voir ce qui teintait ainsi l'éclairage. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de s'obstiner, il détailla le reste de la salle. Aucun meuble, à part dans un coin, le plus sombre, une petite chaise. Il alla s'y asseoir.

_Ce cachot n'a même pas de porte...je me demande bien par où je suis entré._

Fye replia ses jambes contre lui, appuyant son menton sur ses genoux, comme un enfant perdu et songeur.

Il resta en tout trois secondes dans cette position.

Car soudain, Shaolan tomba du plafond.

* * *

_Je me sens tomber, mais ma gorge est nouée, je ne peux pas crier. Je ne peux même pas bouger, mes membres sont comme paralysés par la peur et la fatigue. Je ne vois rien, mais inconsciemment et inéluctablement, je sens que le sol se rapproche à une vitesse effrayante. Je ne ferme pas les yeux, c'est encore la seule chose que je peux contrôler. C'est alors que je vois une lumière bleutée jaillir soudainement de nulle part et m'entourer, ralentissant ainsi ma chute. Je me pose doucement sur un sol caillouteux. La lumière salvatrice s'en va pour disparaître devant Fye qui me regarde en souriant._

« Heureusement que j'étais là, hein Shaolan?

- Fye ! Vous...vous êtes de nouveau vous-même?

- Il semblerait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais ç'aura été bénéfique. Et toi ? Toujours aussi remonté ou tu t'es calmé?

- Non, je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon caractère. Heureusement, je devais vraiment être ignoble les derniers temps...avec tout le monde. »

_Et surtout avec Sakura...même si elle était encore pire que moi._

Malgré tout, il rougit ; cela n'échappa pas à Fye bien sûr, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Car quand on parle du loup, il tombe du plafond !

* * *

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!! »

_Je tombe !!!! Je vais m'écraser, m'aplatir contre le plancher, me ramasser contre le sol, être réduite en bouillie gluante comme les nains, et je veux paaaaaaas !!!!!!! Surtout n'ouvre pas les yeux, tu ne dois pas voir ça ma petite Sakura…_

« Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!

- Personne ne le veut, princesse, mais on y passera tous un jour. Et … vous pouvez arrêter de crier, Fye vous a sauvée. »

_Ah…_

_J'ouvre les yeux._

_Shaolan et Fye me regardent, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'une douce lumière bleue me pose au sol._

…_quelle cruche !_

_

* * *

__  
Elle a l'air tellement gênée ! Ce n'est pas sympa de sourire comme ça mais j'entends Fye rire doucement dans mon dos alors je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle est rouge comme une tomate, et regarde bêtement ses pieds. Il faudrait que je dise quelque chose, histoire de débloquer la situation, mais Fye me devance._

« Hé bien ma petite Sakura, heureusement que tu es à nouveau toi-même… »

_Elle lève les yeux vers lui et hausse un sourcil interrogateur._

« Oui ! Car sinon tu nous aurais déjà étripés, Shaolan et moi !

- Ah…oui. Désolée pour ça…Et tout le reste aussi.

- Pas de soucis ! Je n'étais pas spécialement de bonne compagnie non plus, transformé en légume…

- Et moi j'ai été assez agressif aussi princesse… »

_Mais soudain je vois Fye froncer les sourcils et regarder vers le plafond. _

« Monsieur Fye ?

- Je me demande quand vont arriver Kurogané et Mokona. L'intervalle entre vos chutes était vraiment très court. Là, ça fait déjà trop longtemps.

- Alors il ne viendra plus personne ?

- Je ne sais pas, princesse. Espérons qu'ils vont bien. Et qu'ils arriveront vite. »

* * *

_J'ouvre les yeux : il fait brun…Hein !? Brun ? Ah ouais, la lumière est brune…. Mais bon, je suis un ninja, ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'assieds et m'affale contre le mur derrière moi. Où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ? Rhha y'en a marre de tous ces trucs !!!!_

« Ras-le-boooooool !!! »

_Ma voix ne résonne même pas, j'ai l'impression que personne à part moi n'aurait pu m'entendre. Je ne sais même pas si je me suis vraiment entendu parler. Une lueur rose s'allume derrière moi._

« Puuu ! C'est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona ! Mokona peut s'allumer !

- Tiens ? T'es là toi aussi ?

- Mokona est toujours là !!! Mais pourtant Kurogané a disparu avant Mokona, alors pourquoi Mokona est avec Kurorin ? Et pourquoi Fye et Grieschka ne sont pas là ? Mokona ne comprend rieeeeen du tout !

- Ouais, moi non plus. »

Kurogané prit le temps pour regarder tout autour de lui. De grandes dalles au sol, rongées par l'humidité, des murs poisseux, rongés par des moisissures, et une petite ouverture, très haut, d'où s'échappe une petite lumière bleue. Cela semble être la seule ouverture de la pièce.

« Génial, encore un cachot…

- Hihihi !! Kuro-pon n'est jamais content !!!

- De quoi ?

- Hyuuuu !!! Entendrais-je la voix douce et mélodieuse de notre Kurorin national ?

- Fye ?

- Lui-même, monsieur le ninja ! Regarde un peu derrière toi ! »

_Je pivote. J'étais assis contre une petite lucarne, pas plus haute que trois Mokonas. Pas de barreaux. Je passe la tête à travers, pour découvrir, environ quatre mètres plus bas, Shaolan, Fye et Sakura._

« Kurorin, tu nous bouches la lumière !!! Enlève ta grosse tête !!!

- De quoi j'me mêle ? En plus depuis quand t'es plus une larve ?

- Monsieur Kurogané, commence le gamin, il semblerait qu'on soit tous redevenus comme avant !

- Ouais ben je crois que je préférais quand ce mage à la noix fermait son clapet !

- Kuro-pon n'est pas gentil avec moi !!

- Mokona va consoler Fye !!

- Euh…veuillez excuser notre intrusion inopinée dans ce qui semble être une conversation riche en idées intellectuelles, mais sauriez-vous par le plus pur des hasards où nous sommes ? »

* * *

_Mokona se tourne vers la lucarne en haut de son cachot et voit les têtes de trois nains touuuut poisseux qui dépassent._

« Aaaaaahhh ! Mokona voit Igor, Grieschka et Ashta au plafond !

- Techniquement parlant, mon jeune ami poilu, ce n'est point le plafond, mais plutôt une ouverture murale permettant à la lumière source de vie de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ces insidieux et sinistres cachots.

- Ouais ouais c'est ça. Et je ne sais pas où on est. Mais j'aimerais bien que ces trois dieux se pointent histoire de discuter un peu du pourquoi et du comment. »

A cet instant précis, une lumière jaillit de la lucarne donnant sur Fye, Shaolan et Sakura. On entendit la princesse crier, et une voix dire :

« Je suis Ezuorn. »

* * *

« Enchanté, Ezuorn, _je commence_, moi c'est Fye ! Et voici Shaolan et Sakura.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

- Bien, _je continue sur ma lancée_. Alors peut-être que vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous attendez de nous ?

- Certes. »

_Le dieu Serpent s'approcha doucement de nous trois et nous chuchota, d'une manière presque imperceptible…_

« Vous, étrangers, vous avez réussi les épreuves des trois Dieux, vous avez utilisé les pouvoirs ainsi gagnés à bon escient et vous avez dû endurer mille souffrances pour parvenir à vos fins tout en restant nobles, tout en évitant de blesser qui que ce soit, et ce même si vos personnalités s'en sont trouvées profondément bouleversées pendant quelques temps. Quant aux trois nains, ils ont aussi et à leurs manières, fait preuve de bravoure. Et c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de faire un cadeau à chacun d'entre vous.

- Merci bien, mais avant j'aurais une question…

- Monsieur Fye…, intervient Sakura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien

- J'écoute, Fye, dit le dieu.

- Voilà : Shaolan et Ashta ont été les premiers à disparaître. Pourquoi sommes-nous répartis autrement ici ?

- Ne cherchez pas d'explications partout. Des fois les choses arrivent sans raisons. Shaolan et Ashta étaient les 2 premiers, les plus en avant. On vous a ensuite répartis aléatoirement. C'est tout. Et maintenant, votre cadeau. »

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas très bien ce « cadeau »…Allez ma petite Sakura, lance-toi !_

« Euh, Monsieur Ezuorn, et si jamais nous ne voulions pas de votre cadeau ? Je veux dire, après tout nous n'avons rien fait d'extraordinaire, méritons-nous vraiment tant d'honneurs ? Je ne voudrais pas profiter de la situation et…

- N'ayez crainte, jeune princesse, ceci n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné. »

Alors le dieu serpent se mua en une boule lumineuse rouge, du même rouge qui annonce un enlèvement divin. Ladite boule se divisa ensuite en trois lucioles luminescentes qui vinrent doucement se placer, l'une devant Fye, l'autre devant Shaolan et la dernière devant Sakura, le tout sous les yeux attentifs de Kurogané et Mokona, penchés à travers la petite lucarne en haut du cachot. Nul n'osait prononcer une seule parole tant ces petites lumières étaient intimidantes, bien qu'apparemment tout à fait inoffensives. Nos trois prisonniers du plus bas cachot s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant que faire ; les lumières s'étaient immobilisées.

_Que sommes-nous censés faire ? Attendre, ou bien toucher ces boules de lumière ? Je ne sais pas trop, et j'ai bien vu que Fye et Shaolan n'en savaient pas plus que moi. Pourtant il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide à faire quelque chose._

« Le garçons, je vais toucher cette boule et je verrais bien ce qu'il se passera.

- Non, princesse, ce n'est pas sûr, je vais…

- Shaolan –_ je lui souris _– c'est très gentil, mais Ezuorn nous a dit que ce n'était pas un cadeau empoissonné, et je le crois. Et comme ça, si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien, vous saurez qu'il ne faut pas toucher cette chose. »

_Tandis que Fye me sourit, Shaolan a l'air plus inquiet. Je m'efforce d'offrir un sourire confiant à mes compagnons et je me tourne à nouveau vers la lumière. Je tends doucement la main vers cette petite boule rouge qui flotte devant moi._

_J'y suis presque. Mes doigts ressentent la chaleur de cette chose. _

_Je vais la toucher._

_Je ferme les yeux._

_Je referme ma main sur la lumière…_

…_et tout mon corps se réchauffe._

_

* * *

_

_Le corps de la princesse a flotté quelques instants dans les airs, puis tout est redevenu normal. A côté de moi, Fye semble plutôt confiant, mais je ne serais tranquille que lorsque la princesse aura rouvert ses yeux. Ah, ça y est !_

« Princesse, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

_Elle regarde lentement sa main, mais ne me répond pas. Elle a l'air un peu ailleurs, mais en forme._

« Princesse ? »

_Elle sursaute, comme si je l'avais réveillée._

« Shaolan ! Monsieur Fye ! Ça ne m'a rien fait du tout !

- Heureusement, princesse, imaginez ce qui aurait pu se passer ! Vous n'êtes pas du tout raisonnable !

- Shaolan – _elle me regarde avec un regard assassin, est-elle vraiment guérie ?_ – ça, c'est ce que racontent les hommes devant une femme plus courageuse qu'eux

- Ha, ha, bien dit ma petite Sakura ! Mais je crois surtout que Shaolan a eu peur pour toi !

- Je sais bien, je ne fais que l'embêter. »

_Et ils rigolent. Je souris aussi, ils sont de nouveau comme avant tous les deux, ça fait plaisir à voir – même si tout ça se fait à mes dépens pour l'instant. Bref…_

« A mon tour »

_J__'approche ma main de la boule rouge qui n'a pas cessé de flotter devant moi. Lorsque mes doigts se referment sur elle, je me sens flotter quelques instants, mais rien de vraiment concret, je suis en transe je crois. Puis je réalise que Sakura m'appelle. Je la regarde._

« Tout va bien, mais je n'ai rien senti de changé. Je me demande quel est ce mystérieux cadeau…

- Moi aussi, dit Sakura.

- Hé bien, je crois que c'est mon tour ! »

* * *

_Oui, à mon tour. J'attrape sans hésitation la petite lumière sanguinolente – que je sais inoffensive depuis le début. C'est drôle comme il faut chaud soudain. Ensuite, j'ai un petit moment durant lequel je ne sais plus où je suis et ce que je fais, et c'est comme si je dormais debout, parce que je me « réveille » avec Shaolan et Sakura en face de moi._

« Vous avez été un peu plus long à revenir, s'inquiète la princesse. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien. Mais je n'ai rien senti de différent. C'est bizarre.

- Mokona est inquiet, Mokona veut savoir si tout le monde va bien !!!! »

_Je souris : notre petit Mokona nous est vraiment attaché. Ne l'inquiétons pas plus longtemps ; je lève la tête vers notre boule de poils blanche._

« Tout le monde va bien Mokona ! Sakura, Shaolan et moi !

- Mokona a trouvé ça trèèèès bizarre !

- Hyuuu, c'est vrai que c'était inhabituel…

- Mokona veut venir avec Fye !

- Non, dit Kurogané. Je crois que c'est notre tour. »

Et tous entendirent résonner une voix grave et pénétrante :

« Je suis Magnar »

* * *

_Le dieu Magnar est apparu pendant que Mokona parlait aux autres en bas. C'est un lion vraiment imposant, sa prestance étant encore renforcée par une lumière semblant émaner de son corps tout entier. Bon, vu que Mokona a l'air plus que pétrifié, je suppose que c'est à moi de prendre la parole._

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi on est enfermés ici ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes enfermés, ça, vous le saurez tout à l'heure. Ce que je veux, c'est vous offrir quelque chose.

- Non merci, je ne vais pas me faire avoir deux fois ! La dernière fois qu'un de tes copains m'a filé un cadeau, je peux te dire que j'ai pas franchement apprécié !

- Mokona croit que Kurogané ne devrait pas parler comme ça à un dieu…et encore moins le tutoyer !!! Kurogané est vraiment malpoli ! »

_J'allais trucider la manjuu blanc quand j'entendis Magnar rire doucement. Le temps que je tourne la tête pour le regarder, il s'était volatilisé pour laisser la place à deux petites boules rouges qui flottaient dans l'air, les mêmes que dans la cellule d'en dessous, quelques secondes auparavant. Je me dirige vers la lucarne, pour parler aux autres en bas._

« Hé ! Comment vous les avez fait partir, les loupiotes ?

- Kurorin, tu n'as pas bien regardé !! _Je le préférais quand il était en mode « larve ». _Il suffit de les toucher, ensuite tu as chaud et tu flottes, puis c'est fini ! Et puis …

- Mokona va toucher la lumière ! »

_Je sors la tête de la lucarne, et regarde Mokona. Hé ! C'est qu'elle a l'air décidée la boule de poils !_

« Ok, je dis. Vas-y »

* * *

_Kurogané a dit à Mokona d'y aller, alors Mokona y va ! Hyuuu ! Mokona s'approche de la lumière rouge … elle est troooop jolie ! Si Mokona pouvait, Mokona l'enverrait à Yuuko-san, mais cette lumière est pour Mokona ! Mokona tend sa petite patte blanche (trop jolie aussi) pour toucher la lumière, et alors la lumière entre en Mokona. Et puis Mokona a touuuuuut chaud d'un coup, comme quand il a bu trop de saké et qu'il roule par terre juste avant de vo***. Puis Mokona rouvre les yeux._

« Puu ! Mokona n'a rien senti du tout ! Tu peux y aller, Kurogané, ça ne fait pas mal ! »

* * *

_Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation, sale petit manjuu ! Mais bon, peu importe, il a raison…C'est à mon tour de recevoir mon mystérieux cadeau…J'attrape la lumière sans hésiter un seul instant. Et là c'est bizarre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Quand je les rouvre…_

« Puuu ! (Mokona en gros plan devant moi) Kurogané va bien ?

- Ouais ça va.

- Mokona est content ! Mokona a reçu un cadeau ! Mais pour l'instant, Mokona ne sait pas ce que c'est. Est-ce que Kurogané sait quel est son cadeau ?

- Non, je ne sais pas…Je ne sens rien de différent. »

_Tandis que Mokona passe la tête par la lucarne pour parler aux autres en bas, j'entends que le dieu Luyrqa se présente aux trois nains dans le cachot du dessus. Une lumière rouge jaillit, puis diminue pour finalement s'éteindre au quelques bout d'une ou deux minutes. Puis un des nains se penche vers moi à travers sa lucarne et me dit qu'ils vont bien, et qu'ils ont aussi reçu la lumière rouge en eux. En fait, tout le monde a reçu un cadeau, mais personne ne sait ce que c'est. Je me penche vers Fye._

« Hep, Fye !

- Oui, Kuro-chéri ???

- …_Quel débile…_Je ne réagirai même pas, mage à la noix ! Est-ce que le dieu vous a dit comment on sort d'ici ?

- Euh…non ! Et à toi ?

- Non plus…_Je me lève et je demande aux nains…_Hé les nains ! Est-ce que le dieu vous a dit comment on sort d'ici ?

- Je regrette monsieur l'ogre, mais il ne nous a rien spécifié… »

_Je soupire et me rassois…Soudain, j'entends Sakura qui pousse un cri._

_

* * *

__Les…les trois dieux sont là, en face de nous…Ils sont arrivés d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, et j'en ai été tellement surprise que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier. _

« Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer, dirent les trois dieux d'une seule et même voix.

- Hé ben, c'est raté !! lance Fye.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là tous les trois ? demande Shaolan

- Pour ceci… »

_Alors les dieux Magnar, Luyrqa et Ezuorn foncèrent sur Shaolan dans un même mouvement. Ils allaient très vite, et générèrent tellement de vent que je dus fermer les yeux. Et quand je les rouvris, Shaolan n'était plus là._

* * *

_Les dieux se sont jetés sur moi, et ensuite j'ai vu le cachot, avec Fye et Sakura, s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Maintenant, je suis dans un espace entièrement noir, sans sol ni plafond ; il me semble que je flotte. Les trois dieux se tiennent devant moi. Le lion s'avance, calmement et sereinement…Je sais que je ne risque rien, bien que je me sente un peu hypnotisé._

« Nous avions besoin de t'emmener ici pour te révéler la nature exacte du cadeau qui t'as été fait, jeune Shaolan, car cette révélation doit se faire loin de toute chose, loin de tout monde et loin de toute vie. Le cadeau que tu as reçu est en fait un don, que tu ne dois révéler à personne sous peine de le perdre à jamais. As-tu bien compris cette condition ?

- J'ai compris.

- Shaolan, ton cadeau est le suivant : … »

* * *

_Apparemment, un évènement incongru a dû se produire au deuxième sous-sol, puisque nous n'entendons plus toute cette marmaille chahuter comme à l'accoutumance. Ces étrangers me semblent en fait étrangement calmes. J'apostrophe mon collègue.  
_

« Igor, très cher, ne trouvez-vous point l'atmosphère un peu pesante ?

- De fait, de fait, mon cher Grieschka. Je me demande quel facteur a pu déclencher cette situation. »

_Mais soudain l'intensité lumineuse devient trop forte pour nos tissus conjonctifs, et nous devons fermer nos paupières, barrage naturel et protecteur contre les agressions luminescentes. J'entends mon collègue Ashta prononcer nos noms, à Igor et à moi-même, et puis plus rien que le noir et les trois grands dieux de la forêt. Mon corps entre dans une sorte de transe hypnotique…et le dieu Luyrqa s'avance.  
_

« Nous avions besoin de vous emmener ici pour vous révéler la nature exacte du cadeau qui vous a été fait, nains Igor et Grieschka, car cette révélation doit se faire loin de toute chose, loin de tout monde et loin de toute vie. Le cadeau que vous avez reçu est en fait un don, que vous ne devez révéler à personne sous peine de le perdre à jamais. Avez-vous bien compris cette condition ?

- Nous avons compris.

- Igor, Grieschka, votre cadeau est le même : … »

* * *

_Shaolan n'est toujours pas revenu, et cela commence à m'inquiéter. A côté de moi, Sakura a déjà dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'inquiétude. Au-dessus de nous, Kurogané reste silencieux, Mokona lové contre son cou. Je m'apprête à utiliser ma magie pour léviter et aller parler avec Kurogané, quand les dieux réapparaissent…_

…_et m'emmènent avec eux dans un endroit noir et vide. Luyrqa s'avance vers moi, et mon corps est figé, et mon esprit entièrement à leur merci._

« Nous avions besoin de t'emmener ici pour te révéler la nature exacte du cadeau qui t'as été fait, Fye, car cette révélation doit se faire loin de toute chose, loin de tout monde et loin de toute vie. Le cadeau que tu as reçu est en fait un don, que tu ne dois révéler à personne sous peine de le perdre à jamais. As-tu bien compris cette condition ?

- J'ai compris.

- Fye, ton cadeau est le suivant : … »

* * *

_Sakura est en pleine panique. Je la comprends, la pauvre princesse est désormais seule dans sa cellule…Mokona commence aussi à dérailler, et qui est-ce qui doit calmer tout ce beau monde maintenant ? C'est Kurogané. Je crie à Sakura d'aller s'asseoir et de rester calme, puis je chope la manjuu par les oreilles et me retourne pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. _

_Sauf qu'en face de moi maintenant, il y a un lion, un serpent et un dragon…et que je me sens quitter le cachot à toute vitesse. D'un coup, je m'arrête et il fait noir. Le serpent glisse en ma direction, mais je ne bouge pas, mon esprit ne contrôle plus mon corps._

« Nous avions besoin de t'emmener ici pour te révéler la nature exacte du cadeau qui t'as été fait, Kurogané, car cette révélation doit se faire loin de toute chose, loin de tout monde et loin de toute vie. Le cadeau que tu as reçu est en fait un don, que tu ne dois révéler à personne sous peine de le perdre à jamais. As-tu bien compris cette condition ?

- J'ai compris.

- Kurogané, ton cadeau est le suivant : … »

* * *

_Mes deux collègues soldats ont disparu avec les dieux, et l'ogre vient de connaître le même sort. L'étrange boule de poils blanche chuinte avec Sakura (je peux les entendre pleurnicher et parler jusqu'ici), et moi, je ne peux rien faire, sinon attendre. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, et lorsque je regarde à nouveau droit devant moi, les dieux de la forêt sont là, et soudainement, ils fondent sur moi et m'emmènent avec eux dans un endroit inconnu, où je suis comme paralysé. Ezuorn s'approche.  
_

« Nous avions besoin de t'emmener ici pour te révéler la nature exacte du cadeau qui t'as été fait, Ashta, car cette révélation doit se faire loin de toute chose, loin de tout monde et loin de toute vie. Le cadeau que tu as reçu est en fait un don, que tu ne dois révéler à personne sous peine de le perdre à jamais. As-tu bien compris cette condition ?

- J'ai compris.

- Ashta, ton cadeau est le suivant : … »

* * *

_C'est affreux ! Mokona vient de m'apprendre qu'il ne reste plus que lui et moi dans les cachots ! J'étais sûre que ces cadeaux n'étaient pas une bonne idée !! Ah non ! Les dieux arrivent, ils sont là pour moi cette fois ! J'entends Mokona qui crie mon prénom, mais je suis déjà très loin. Et je suis en train de me calmer, je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais je suis calme. Luyrqa, Magnar et Ezuorn me font face, dans un lieu désert et noir. Magnar s'avance.  
_

« Nous avions besoin de t'emmener ici pour te révéler la nature exacte du cadeau qui t'as été fait, princesse Sakura, car cette révélation doit se faire loin de toute chose, loin de tout monde et loin de toute vie. Le cadeau que tu as reçu est en fait un don, que tu ne dois révéler à personne sous peine de le perdre à jamais. As-tu bien compris cette condition ?

- J'ai compris.

- Sakura, ton cadeau est le suivant : … »

* * *

_C'est terrible ! Sakura a aussi disparu et maintenant Mokona est touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut seuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que Mokona peut bien faire ?? Ah !? Mekyo ! Mokona a une idée ! Mokona va appeler Yuuko pour lui demander de l'aide ! Yuuko a toujours aidé Mokona et les autres ! Mais Mokona n'a pas été assez rapide, parce que les trois dieux sont déjà là et ils ne vont pas tarder à manger Mokona !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mokona essaye de s'enfuir par la petite lucarne, mais Mokona se sent flotter, comme lorsque Mokona traverse les dimensions. Et puis Mokona arrête de flotter, et Mokona est touuuuuuuuuuuuuut zen maintenant…Les trois dieux sont là, et Mokona sait qu'ils n'ont pas faim, alors tout va bien. Le serpent parle à Mokona…_

« Nous avions besoin de t'emmener ici pour te révéler la nature exacte du cadeau qui t'as été fait, petit Mokona, car cette révélation doit se faire loin de toute chose, loin de tout monde et loin de toute vie. Le cadeau que tu as reçu est en fait un don, que tu ne dois révéler à personne sous peine de le perdre à jamais. As-tu bien compris cette condition ?

- Mokona a compris.

- Mokona, ton cadeau est le suivant : … »

* * *

_J'ouvre les yeux. Le ciel est bleu, et l'herbe sous ma nuque est bien fraîche. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Je me redresse doucement, pensant encore à ce que m'ont dit les dieux, et soudain, je vois deux choses allongées à ma droite. Ce sont les nains Igor et Grieschka. Ils sont inconscients, comme je l'étais avant. Je me lève complètement pour les réveiller, et je vois que je ne suis pas seul avec ces deux nains. Devant moi, il y a Fye, inconscient, et Kurogané juste à côté de lui. A ma gauche, c'est le nain Ashta qui est allongé. Je me retourne, et je vois Sakura, et Mokona. Je suis seul dans la forêt, et tout le monde a perdu connaissance. Les dieux ne sont plus là. Ils ont dû emmener les autres après moi, et leur révéler aussi leur cadeau, puis disparaître. Ah, oui ! Le cadeau ! Je ne dois le révéler à personne, sinon je le perdrais. _

_Oui…_

_Si je le dis à quelqu'un, je perdrais ce que les dieux m'ont offert._

_Et ce serait vraiment dommage !_

_Ah, Igor et Grieschka se réveillent !_

« Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

- Oui, jeune Shaolan, nous allons très bien ! me dit Igor.

- Surtout après le cadeau des dieux, c'est un grand jour pour nous, mon cher Igor ! »

* * *

_Oh oui, jeune Shaolan, c'est un grand jour pour nous, Igor et Grieschka, car le cadeau des dieux est sans pareil ! Nous étions déjà intelligents, mais avec ceci, nous sommes vraiment des génies ! _

_Car nous, Igor et Grieschka, avons reçu en cadeau la connaissance absolue sur notre monde et ses origines. _

_Nous savons désormais absolument TOUT !_

_Ah, il nous semble que le magicien sort de sa léthargie._

_

* * *

__La première chose que je vois, ce sont deux faces visqueuses : Igor et Grieschka. Je sens qu'on m'aide à me redresser : c'est Shaolan._

« Ah, alors tu es là !

- Oui, en fait, tout le monde est là…Et vous vous réveillez les uns après les autres.

- Je vois. Au moins nous sommes sortis de ce cachot, hein, Shaolan ? »

_Je lui offre le plus beau sourire que j'ai en réserve, et il sourit doucement aussi. Ça fait du bien d'être à nouveau soi-même, et j'ai envie de le montrer à tout le monde. Surtout à Kuro-tan quand il se réveillera ! Lui qui s'énerve toujours tout de suite, c'est tellement amusant…_

_Mais il y a ce cadeau…_

…_Je devrais être extrêmement prudent…_

…_Et ne plus toucher personne, sinon…_

_

* * *

_« Kurorin, réveille-toi !!!!!! »

_C'est encore ce satané Fye ! Même quand je suis inconscient, il me torture psychologiquement… Bah, après tout je peux bien supporter ça cette fois-ci, vu ce qu'on a tous subi dans ce monde. Mais dès le prochain monde, je lui remonte les bretelles !_

« KU-RO-RIN !!!

- Ça va, je suis réveillé…

- Ben alors il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! Et dire que j'allais chercher une branche d'arbre pour te chatouiller ! »

_Je daigne enfin ouvrir mes yeux, et je tombe sur un Fye hilare. Comme d'habitude. Ce crétin n'a toujours pas compris qu'il n'était pas obligé de sourire comme ça, vu que tout le monde sait très bien qu'il est triste. Je me redresse ; Igor et Grieschka semblent en pleine discussion devant un arbre, Shaolan essaye de réveiller l'autre nain, quant à Fye, il me regarde encore bêtement._

« Dis-moi, Kurorin, je peux te poser une question ?

- Essaye toujours…

- Est-ce que ton cadeau te plaît ? »

_Mon cadeau… Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de se former aux coins de mes lèvres. Fye le remarque, et je vois dans son regard de la surprise, mais aussi une certaine crainte. Après tout, il sait se battre lui aussi ; il sait ce que ce sourire signifie._

« Ouais, je réponds. Mon cadeau me plaît. »

* * *

_Fye et Kurogané, tout comme Igor et Grieschka, sont en pleine discussion. Moi, j'essaye de réveiller Ashta. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Sakura et Mokona : ils sont toujours inconscients. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, nous nous sommes tous réveillés jusqu'à présent, leur tour viendra. _

_Ah, Ashta vient d'ouvrir les yeux._

_

* * *

__Le jeune humain nommé Shaolan se trouve à mes côtés lorsque je m'éveille. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que, lorsque les dieux nous emmènent, nous plongions dans un état de non conscience transitoire ? C'est un phénomène vraiment étrange. J'espère en tout cas que ces minis comas répétés n'auront pas de séquelles sur mes performances intellectuelles. Je me redresse, et adresse un mot de remerciement au jeune humain, qui s'empresse alors aussitôt d'aller veiller sur sa princesse. Les deux autres humains adultes sont assis dans l'herbe et discutent, tandis que mes collègues se tiennent devant un arbre, l'air anormalement excités par une feuille qui tombe. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec leurs cadeaux…Je sais déjà qu'ils ont eu le même, étant donné qu'ils ont été enlevés en même temps du cachot. Mais laissons ma curiosité de côté, de toute façon je ne saurai pas de quel cadeau il s'agit…c'est un secret._

_Je connais au moins mon cadeau…_

…_Néanmoins, je me demande tout de même si ce ne sera pas un peu long…_

…_La vie éternelle…_

_

* * *

__J'ai envie de dormir… Je sens qu'on me secoue doucement par l'épaule, mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux…Je crois que ma main gauche touche Mokona. Les secousses se font plus rudes, et Shaolan m'appelle._

« Sakura !

- Non, je veux encore dormir ! »

_J'entends un petit soupir amusé_,_ mais Shaolan ne lâche pas l'affaire, et revient à la charge sur mon épaule de plus belle. Je consens à le regarder._

« D'accord, Shaolan, je me lève !

- Vous êtes une vraie paresseuse, princesse. Déjà au pays de Clow, on ne vous voyait pas avant midi ! »

_Je me lève d'un bond, juste pour lui prouver qu'il a tort. Il fait une drôle de tête, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire !_

« Hyuuu ! Sakura s'est réveillée de bonne humeur !

- Oui, Fye, et c'est grâce à Shaolan, il a fait une de ces têtes !

- Princesse, réponds Shaolan-avec-une-drôle-de-tête, je crois que vous marchez sur Mokona…

- Ah ! Désolé, Moko-chan !

- Mokona a eu trèèèès mal, Sakura est lourde !! »

* * *

_Mokona a dit à Sakura que Sakura était lourde, et maintenant Sakura est touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute rouge ! Mokona est content, parce que tout le monde est de nouveau comme avant ! Fye, Kurogané, Shaolan, Sakura, touuuuuuuuuut le monde !!! _

_En plus Mokona a reçu un cadeau fooooooooormidable !_

_Eh oui, maintenant Mokona a une 109__ème__ technique secrète !_

_Mokona peut se transformer en méga-tente pour abriter et protéger tout le monde ! Puu !_

_

* * *

__Mokona est complètement surexcité (il nous refait sa chanson « mawaru » de la république d'Hanshin…)__*__. Je regarde autour de moi : les trois nains se sont regroupés pour discuter, et Sakura embête Kurogané avec Fye. Rien de très exceptionnel, en somme. Soudain, les nains viennent à notre rencontre d'un air solennel. Ils nous annoncent qu'ils ont rempli leur mission, étant donné que nous sommes redevenus comme avant, et qu'il est grand temps qu'ils retournent chez eux. Igor et Grieschka ont aussitôt fait demi-tour, mais Ashta est resté tous nous saluer avant de partir. J'ai vu que Sakura avait les yeux un peu humides lorsqu'elle a serré le nain contre elle. Lui avait l'air plutôt surpris, et ses joues sont devenues violettes (je pense que c'est sa façon de rougir). Il s'est longtemps retourné pour nous saluer de la main, puis il a été trop loin et nous nous sommes regardés tous les cinq. _

_Chacun d'entre nous avait maintenant un don, un pouvoir, donné par les trois dieux de ce monde, Magnar le lion, Ezuorn le serpent et Luyrqa le dragon. Est-ce que ces dons persisteront jusque dans les autres mondes ? Je ne sais pas…De plus, je ne peux pas le tester ici…_

« Mokona aimerait quand même bien connaître les cadeaux de tout le monde ! Mokona sait que c'est un secret, mais Mokona pense qu'on a le droit de se donner des indices !

- Tu as raison, dit Fye. Donner des indices, c'est une bonne idée !

- Alors Mokona va commencer ! Le cadeau de Mokona sera trèèèèèès utile à tout le monde, surtout quand on sera dans un monde méchant…

- Hé bien, mon petit Mokona, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Shaolan, à ton tour, donne-nous un indice !

- Euh… »

_Comment donner un indice sans trop en dire ? Ah, je vais faire comme Mokona, dire dans quelle situation cela pourra être utile._

« Disons que cela pourra nous être utile pendant un combat…si je reste silencieux… »

_Parce que l'invisibilité va de paire avec le plus grand des silences._

_

* * *

_« Et toi, Kurorin, continue Mokona, c'est quoi ton indice ? »

_Le manjuu blanc me regarde comme si j'allais chanter de l'opéra avec les narines. Moi, je préfère regarder Shaolan. Il a dit que son cadeau lui serait utile pendant un combat…Le mien aussi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit être silencieux ? Ça m'intrigue…_

« Kurorin !!!

- OK ! _Il m'énerve ce manjuu…_Comme Shaolan, ça sera utile pendant un combat.

- Oui, mais Shaolan a dit encore autre chose, qu'il devait être silencieux, alors toi aussi tu dois rajouter un indice ! Donc, ce sera utile pendant un combat, si … ? Si… ? Allez Kurorin ! Si… ?

- Si je suis assez près. »

_Oui…Si je suis assez près, je peux lire les pensées et les stratégies de mon ennemi…_

_

* * *

_« Mokona veut connaître l'indice de Sakura ! »

_Je savais que ce serait mon tour ! Je souris à Moko-chan, j'ai déjà préparé ma réponse. Je ne vais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps._

« Hé bien, si on reste dans le même domaine, je peux vous dire que mon cadeau sera utile après un combat.

- Tu dois rajouter un autre indice ! Tout le monde en a dit deux ! Sakura veut tricher !

- Non, pas du tout… J'ai fait exprès ! Donc mon cadeau sera utile après un combat, mais seulement si j'ai de l'eau avec moi. »

_Tout le monde me regarde avec des gros yeux. C'est trop drôle de les voir réfléchir comme ça tout en sachant qu'ils ne trouveront pas. En tout cas, je suis très contente de mon cadeau. Car à l'avenir, si quelqu'un est blessé, je pourrais le soigner. Complètement. Refermer les plaies en moins de temps qu'il n'aura fallu pour les ouvrir. Tant que je trempe mes mains dans de l'eau avant de toucher les plaies. Je me demande si ça fait de moi une sorte de « guérisseuse » ?_

_Mais Mokona se dirige déjà vers Fye._

_

* * *

__Mokona se plante devant moi en clamant que c'est mon tour de donner des indices…J'ai dit que c'était une bonne idée tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, j'en suis moins sûr : je ne sais pas du tout comment je pourrais décrire ça sans en dire trop…_

« Hé bien, je vois difficilement comment mon cadeau pourrait être utile pendant un combat…ou même avant ou après…Mais, _je rajoute vite un « mais » avant que Mokona ne me crie de faire un effort, _je pense qu'en étant au bon endroit et au bon moment, cela peut nous être utile. Comment, je ne sais pas, mais cela devrait nous servir. »

_Mokona a vraiment l'air perplexe. Et je le comprends, c'est un indice plus que vague, mais je ne peux vraiment pas en dire plus…Par déduction, j'ai plus ou moins pu deviner les cadeaux de mes compagnons, mais je suis certain qu'aucun ne découvrira le mien, à moins d'en faire l'expérience…_

_Et pour cela, il faudrait un contact physique._

_Et alors je saurai…je connaîtrais…_

_La plus grande peur de la personne qui me touche. _

_Mais je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que l'on s'apprête déjà à changer de monde. C'est vrai que la petite Sakura a récupéré sa plume…nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici._

_Nous flottons tous dans ce tube tourbillonnant entre les dimensions, ne sachant quel sera le prochain monde, et quels en seront les dangers ou les surprises. La lumière se fait plus intense et je suis ébloui. J'atterris durement sur le dos, et j'entends les autres tomber à côté de moi. Je me relève, et me retrouve face à un paysage chaotique, où des centaines de volcans à perte de vue crachent dangereusement de la fumée noire, annonce d'un éruption imminente. Mokona – malheureusement pour nous – nous annonce qu'il y a bien une plume dans ce monde. Il nous indique la direction et, comme automatiquement, nous nous mettons en route, prêts à passer tout près (trop près) de ces volcans aux fumées menaçantes. Mokona saute sur mon épaule et vient se frotter contre ma joue…_

_Et alors je vois, je sais…Sa plus grande peur est très touchante, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui gratouille alors la tête, comme il aime tant (juste entre les deux oreilles), et je le rassure (peut-être que mon cadeau sert à ça ?)_

« Tu sais, Mokona ? _Je chuchote pour que les autres n'entendent pas… _Personne ne va mourir »

_Il me sourit faiblement, et se frotte à nouveau. Puis il saute sur la tête de Kuro-tan qui entre dans une colère noire, comme d'habitude…_

_En réalité, je ne sais pas si personne ne va mourir, ou si ce monde sera le dernier que nous voyons. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : …_

… _nos nouveaux « pouvoirs » ne seront pas de trop, dans ce monde-ci..._

_...car déjà, Kurogané dégaine son sabre._

THE END !

* * *

Note :

_* : voir la saison 1 de l'anime TRC._

_

* * *

_

MuZuN : Et voilà! Près d'un an et demi après la publication chapitre 16 (pardon à tout le monde, cela ne se reproduira plus ! Normal c'est la fin ^^) voilà donc la fin de Fatigue... Je suppose que comme moi vous ne savez plus ce qu'il s'est passé avant (lol)...Enfin bref, peut-être une suite, peut-être pas, la priorité maintenant étant "6 mois à Yama".

Reviews???

A bientôt !!!


End file.
